I Like My Fat Self
by HarleyHolmes
Summary: Hatsumi learned to always smile ahead of her problems, she hid her insecurities of her weight behind her smiles. When she meets the host club she starts to feel even worst because of the handsome boys around her, but what if they start making her feel what she really is: beautiful. Hostx?, TamakixHaruhi. My first OHSHC story please don't flame!
1. The Chubby New Student

"Today we have a new student, now please settle down for introductions." The female teacher announced to the 2-A class.

The students stared to whisper to themselves excitedly and curious about this new student, the whispering stopped when a short and chubby girl wearing the puffy yellow dress waltzed inside the classroom with a gentle smile. She had a round face and her cheeks were rosy from shyness, her tawny hair was short and it length above her shoulders, hugging her round face. Her eyes were big and had two different shades of blue, it started with a navy kind of blue but has the iris descended it became sapphire.

"Please introduce yourself." He teacher asked nicely.

"Hello, my name is Hatsumi Oriko and I hope we'll all get along." She said kindly.

The whispers started again and this time they were more animated.

"Does anyone have questions for Oriko-san?" the teacher asked.

Some hands were raised.

"What are your hobbies?" a girl with long and wavy dark hair asked.

"I love sewing." Hatsumi's rosy pinks grew redder as she expressed her passion.

"How cute!" the girl praised.

"Ne, what's your favorite food?" a boy asked with a hint of mock.

"I love rice!" Hatsumi responded.

"And everything…" someone whispered. Some students that heard laughed but Hatsumi kept her gentle and kind smile without a hint that she was forcing it.

A pair of violet eyes looked angrily at the naughty student and two onyx ones behind a pair of modern glasses glanced to the violet ones.

"Oriko-san please take a seat behind Suoh-san." The teacher said while looking at the certain student.

Hatsumi followed her teacher's eyes and saw a tall and very attractive blond boy with friendly violet eyes standing up to tell where her seat was situated. She gulped nervously and walked towards the table behind his seat, like the teacher ordered.

As she sat down, a red rose was summoned in front of her face; she looked at it surprised before taking it and smiling briefly.

"It's an honor to have the presence of another beautiful princess as you in this class, please accept this rose as a welcoming gift, Hatsumi-san." The same handsome man said kindly, "My name is Tamaki Suoh and this," he pointed to the other handsome dark haired man with glasses, "is my friend Kyoya Ootori, if you ever need anything please don't hesitate on calling us~" Tamaki smiled characteristically with sparkles around him.

Hatsumi flushed not being used to be treated like this, "Y-Yes. Thank you…" she smiled at him and held his rose closer to her, "I will take care of it." And she would, as soon as she gets a vase and water.

Tamaki almost glomped her but he remember that he was still in class, he only bowed and turned around in his seat to face the blackboard again, what Hatsumi couldn't see was that an aura of overjoyed happiness was surrounding Tamaki, only Kyoya could be annoyed by that.

"Let's continue with our history class from yesterday, Oriko-san if you need help please call me."

"Yes!" she beamed.

* * *

It was after school and the host club was almost opening, Tamaki was twirling around in happiness and the Hitachiin twins happened to notice.

"What's wrong with the lord?" the asked in unison.

Kyoya was sitting on the table and typing on his laptop to check some things before opening, "There was a new student and she wasn't weird about his princely welcome into our class."

In one of the double couches, Mitsukuni Haninozuka stopped the fork with a piece of his cake in mid air, "Really? That doesn't happen a lot right? Usually they call him names~" the small pink flowers around him danced happily like his mood; finally the fork was led to his mouth.

"Ah." Takashi Morinozuka replied monotonously.

Haruhi could only blink, completely uninterested about the conversation while she waited for the club to open, but she did watch her idiotic senpai in his happy corner, where his usual woe corner would be.

"She's a real princess and I don't care how chubby she is~ It's more to love~" he said dreamily.

"Ah? The new student is chubby?" Hikaru said.

"There isn't any chubby student here right?" Kaoru asked, turning to the shadow king.

His glasses glittered, "We had Tomiko-san but her family moved to Ireland two months ago."

"So that means; she's the only chubby one right?" the twins said with a hint of mischief.

Haruhi had to intervene, "Hikaru, Kaoru, if you two do something horrible to this girl just because of her physical figure then I will never forgive you." She warned, the twins paled and nodded furiously.

"Don't get us wrong Haruhi," Hikaru said with a nervous laugh, "We would never judge people like that!" Kaoru finished.

"Ne, you judged Haru-chan because of her commoner clothes when we met her right?" Honey said happily as he gulped down another cake.

"HONEY-SENPAI!" the twins cried in despair that their little upperclassmen wasn't helping their case.

"Nevertheless, if she does visit us today I want everyone to be polite and leave the nasty comments about her body aside, she is a princess and she is beautiful!" Tamaki ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hikaru and Kaoru resented.

Haruhi smiled towards Tamaki, "I think you're being really nice senpai, it's good seeing that you care about strangers sometimes."

The hafu flushed and proceeded to make the usual harass towards the petite brunette.

"Tamaki the club is about to open." Kyoya said while closing his laptop, "I suggest that everyone gets in place and ready for another day." He started to walk to the 'welcome' couch, Mori and Honey followed suit and the twins quickly pulled and dragged Haruhi away from Tamaki on purpose.

The king glared at them but walked to his place in the middle of the couch, and just seconds later the big doors opened, the rose petals flew and seven melodic and synchronized voices worked together to say:

"Welcome."

* * *

At this point everything was fascinating for Hatsumi. The halls, the enormous and shining windows, the gardens that she could see as she walked and even the ceilings kept her in a dazed state. She loved her new uniform, the puffy long dress made her feel like a princess and the red ribbon was adorable, her new shoes were comfortable and she didn't feel as much exposed as wearing a knee above skirt like her last uniform, this dress was good. It had a… well, strange color but she couldn't complain.

Classes were over and she was now alone, she saw that coming. In her old school, before her family became suddenly rich, it took her until middle school to finally make friends. But now they were in another town, she was living here now, in a mansion and currently finishing her last two years of high school in the elitist and prestigious Ouran Academy. She was content about it, her younger sisters were the ones to rebel against this sudden change, but what could they do? Her parents only wanted what was best and Ouran is without the doubt that.

Her classmates seemed nice, especially that Tamaki boy, she was still mildly shocked about this morning, no boy ever approached and talked with her like that, she would often be teased half-heartedly and her best friend from the karate club would just kick these guys butts because of it. Hatsumi learned to just smile and accept herself but now and then she would have insecurity issues.

"I wonder if Tamaki will eat the cake that I baked today."

"He will! He's so kind, you'll see!"

Hatsumi stopped walking just around the corner when she spotted two girls walking together while smiling, they walked up some stairs below a giant chandelier and when they disappear on the second floor the chubby girl grew curious.

"Cake?" she muttered with her cheeks growing rosy, "Is there a cake party?"

She followed the girls, with a minor setback of walking up these stairs but when she succeeded on it she paced faster to catch up with them. Of course that she didn't want to be spotted so she followed behind them discretely. After a few minutes of walking she saw the girls stopped in front of a music room, they opened the door and Hatsumi saw a glimpse of brightness coming from the room, but the light disappeared as they entered the room and closed the doors behind them.

She pouted.

Now that curiosity had taken her body, she walked to the door and looked up to see what room was this.

"Music room 3?"

She was confused; did they belong to a certain music club?

Hatsumi looked at the golden door handle, her chubby fingers pressed on it and with a quick move she opened the door and pushed it forward. The scent of roses, sweetness and warm tear overwhelmed her nose and inside she saw yellow dressed everywhere. The only blues inside the room were from the handsome boys surrounded by girls and her eyes widened when a certain blonde from her class looked at her.

"Princess Hatsumi!" he cried happily, already running towards her with a rose ready.

"Suoh-san?" she asked surprised.

He stopped in front of her with a bright aura, "You came~ I'm so happy! Did you kept my rose?" he seemed very pleased.

Ignoring everything and paying attention to his questions, Hatsumi forgot about the people behind them, she smiled at him, "Of course, I was able to find a vase in the gardening area and I left it there. I was on my way to get it but…" she didn't know how to finish the sentence, she was too embarrassed to admit that the reason she was here was because she followed two girls like a creep just because she heard the word 'cake'.

"Ah I know~ you heard about the famous host club and you couldn't help but to see it for yourself."

She blinked, "Yes, exactly. I was curious." She felt bad for lying but it was an innocent one.

"Wonderful!" he twirled a little away from her and struck a dramatic pose, "So what's your type?"

"My… type?" she repeated slowly.

He nodded while humming, "Are you interesting in the cool type?" she looked at the same boy that Tamaki introduced in the classroom, "Or the devil type?" two red haired twins with mischievous golden eyes smirked at her while hugging each other, "Maybe the loli-shota type and the wild type?" a short boy with blonde hair with two big honey colored eyes looked at her with an adorable smile and the tallest boy that she had ever seen blinked at her with his calm dark eyes, he had a short black hair, "The natural type?" Hatsumi saw a petite boy with short brown hair and two beautiful chocolate eyes; he smiled kindly at her, "Or perhaps…" Hatsumi felt her chin being cupped and her blue eyes met a pair of violet ones, "You might find the princely type perfect for you princess~"

She flushed deeply, "I-I… I don't know…" out of shyness and too many emotions she pushed him and covered her scarlet face, "I can't choose."

She had never been surrounded by so many handsome boys.

Tamaki blinked, "Hatsumi-san… you…" he snapped and glomped the chubby girl, "YOU ARE SO CUTE! CUTE! CUTE!"

She gasped as Tamaki twirled her around.

"Oi milord, you're hurting her." Two voices said at the same time.

Tamaki stopped immediately and grabbed her shoulders, "Hatsumi-san I'm so sorry!"

She was still a bit dizzy but she was able to smile, "It's… alright…"

But she wasn't, she was mentally panicking. Where was she? What club was this? Why is a host club in high school? Isn't it a little too much? She calmed down and decided to leave. Maybe she shouldn't have come here, looking around better she saw pretty girls everywhere and they were looking at her with mixed expressions, she sighed between her smile and turned to Tamaki to bid her goodbye, but when she was about to do it two arms fell on her shoulder and just like that, she was being stared at by two incredible handsome twins.

"Hey why don't you stay have eat some cake?" the one on her right with a deep voice said.

"Yes, Honey-senpai always has the best cakes on his table." The one on her left with a sweeter and calmer voice said.

Cake?

Tamaki froze and pulled the twins away from her to a certain corner, Hatsumi would perfectly hear their whispers.

"What are you two doing?! I told you to not be rude towards her!" Tamaki whispered harshly.

"Eh? But we offer cake to every costumer." They said boredly.

"Yes but she can take it as offensive!" the blond replied.

The short girl sweatdropped, she wasn't getting offended she was only getting worried if they were whispering loudly on purpose or if they had no idea that people could actually hear them.

"Please forgive their stupidly, Oriko-san I am sorry but we are currently full at the moment and it's almost closing time. But I will be pleased to see you again so would you like to make an appointment with one of the hosts?"

Hatsumi blinked towards Kyoya, who was smiling at her kindly. Something about his smile was wrong though, it was like he was smiling politely to finish a business with someone.

"No it's alright, I don't really belong here. But thank you for the warm welcome." She looked at Tamaki now arguing with the twins, "I'll be going now." She giggled softly and headed towards the door.

"Of course, thank you for coming." He replied with a glint on his glasses. He watched he chubby girl disappear as the doors of the club closed behind her.

"And that is why princess, you must choose me as- Uh? Hatsumi-san?" Tamaki was back from the argument, he looked around searching for the tawny haired girl, and "Kyoya where did she go?" he asked looking at the boy that was nearby.

"She went away feeling like she didn't belong here and she didn't made an appointment so I doubt that she will even come back." The shadow king replied.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Well then, welcome to my first OHSHC fanfic!**

**How many times have you read an OC that:**

**A) Is not fazed by the hosts tactics even though they are incredible handsome.**

**B) Sends Tamaki to the woe corner right away.**

**C) Acts cool and doesn't like the host club at first.**

**D) Totally hates the female uniform even though is not that bad.**

**Yeah, I have nothing against those original characters but I tried to write a different one.**

**By the way, I am chubby. Sorry if I'm offending someone but at least I'm not offending myself.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Haruhi's Secret

_We're glad that you were born~_

* * *

Hatsumi opened her eyes and stared at the lavender ceiling of her bedroom. Or what it had been her bedroom for the past five months. She sat down showing her short hair wildly messed, her blue eyes were still hazed and they were still trying to focus on the bright sunlight entering from the giant window.

A knock on her door was heard and a shy head of a brunette with her hair tied popped in from the hall, her dark green eyes looked at her mistress kindly, "Hatsumi-sama you're mother sent me to tell you that breakfast will be served in ten minutes." She smiled at Hatsumi's hair, "Would you like me to prepare your bath?"

The chubby girl wearing pink pajamas smiled sleepily at her, "No it's alright I'll do it myself Nana-san."

Nana, her maid, nodded and left her mistress alone again.

Maids. That was something that Hatsumi was still getting used to. It was weird for her to have so many strangers around her house cleaning, preparing everything and delivering messages. But she found out that she could have some kind of friendship with the maids, Hatsumi started with Nana Asawara. The woman was in her late twenty's and for the past five months they had developed a respectful friendship, Nana would still treat her as a mistress but differently than she would treat Hatsumi's mother. Nana could make small jokes, give her advices, comment on something and she felt easier around her young mistress. Then Hatsumi made casual conversations with the other maids, some just listened to be polite but others were really interested. Hatsumi was known between the staff to be a selfness and working mistress, she usually did the job of maids out of pleasure. She would make her own bed, take her own dishes to the kitchen, prepare her own bath and more things that she was able to. Some of the maids found it weird but others understood the reason, their mistress was new money.

Her family had received an amount of millions of yens not even half a year ago so it would be normal for the sixteen year old to make her usual chores acting like she wasn't rich at all.

Hatsumi rose from her ridiculously large king bed, she missed the warmth of the silky sheets but today another school day awaited for her so she needed to start her hygiene routine that happened every morning.

After a warm bath she applied her favorite milky cream all over her skin, she loved taking care of it. On her way out to dress up the uniform she glanced at her naked body enrolled by a small white towel. Hatsumi stopped walking and stared at her short and chubby legs, she turned around a little and passed her hand through her big arms and finally she moved her towel a little to poke the lump on her stomach. She sighed and slapped her cheeks gently to stop her mean thoughts about herself. Before she could think deeply about it and become sad she walked inside her bedroom again.

She smiled to the uniform already placed in her made bed. Nana sure worked quickly.

* * *

Class 2-A was quietly taking notes of the words written in the blackboard, some of the students had laptops but others opted for their notebooks. Hatsumi also loved writing but sewing was better. She was also excited to try her new school supply, she absolutely adored her new pen with a pink bunny head and it was so cute!

"Hatsumi-san!"

She was startled by the harsh whisper coming from the blond sitting in front of her; the teacher didn't seem to notice so he continued.

"Hatsumi-san, will you come to the host club after school?" he turned at her with a charming and hopeful smile, "I'm sorry for being rude yesterday. I promise that I won't leave your side this time."

She completely smoothened over his sweet words, how could Tamaki be this charming and kind?

"I don't know if it's a good idea Suoh-san…" she leaned more into the table to whisper better.

"Nonsense!" he almost yelled, but after cringing about the tone of his voice and receiving a disapproving look from Kyoya he went back to whispering, "Every beautiful princess like yourself is always welcome~"

She blinked, her smile softened to a gentle one and her cheeks became rosy, "Suoh-san you're very kind."

He smiled proudly, "So you'll come?"

She nodded, "How could I say no?"

When his face lit she felt good about her decision, she had made him happy but… did she really want to go there again?

* * *

Hatsumi thought that she was lost when she entered a tropical forest, but when she recognized the handsome boys that she saw yesterday she knew that this room was indeed the host club. She looked around amazed without holding back her curiosity, there were even real animals around her.

"Hello Oriko-san, it's always nice to see you."

She looked next to her to see Kyoya and her cheeks felt hot immediately, he was almost bare chest if it wasn't for the necklace thing. She averted her eyes to the suddenly interesting floor, "Y-Yes, it's nice to see you too."

"Are you here for the king then?" he asked while writing something on a small black notebook.

Hatsumi nodded shyly, "He convinced me to come… I suppose you heard it?"

"Yes. Well then, he's with clients right now so could you a wait? You can sit down whenever you want and serve yourself from anything." He smiled the same smile from yesterday.

She nodded obediently and sat down on the first couch nearby.

"Sumi-chan!"

Her eyes widened with the sudden tug on her arm, she glanced and saw two big honey eyes and an adorable aura around the shorter boy. Hatsumi smiled kindly at him because he reminded her of Ran, her little sister.

"Hello." She paused because she didn't know his name, but Hatsumi remembered him being the 'loli-shota type' in this club. Well he seriously deserved it because he was simply the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"Sumi-chan you like cake? I love cake! Do you wanna eat cake with me?" he asked quickly with a bubbly voice, "I have lots of cake! What's your favorite cake?"

Hatsumi's smile widened, "I love all cakes!" she replied happily in all honesty to her heart. She had a special sweet tooth.

He gasped, "Did you hear that Takashi?" he looked next to Hatsumi, she didn't even realized that the tall boy, 'wild type' host was sitting next to her with a unclear expression.

"Ah." He said.

"Let's get Sumi-chan lots of cake!" the shorter boy beamed cutely.

* * *

Hatsumi had been so focused on eating cake and talking with Honey that she didn't even notice that the club hours were over. He didn't seem to care much about telling her that. When she finally filled her stomach to her content she immediately felt ashamed for eating so much, but as she recalled Honey probably ate more than her so she brushed it aside.

Feeling a sad aura coming from a corner of the room she looked curiously and saw Tamaki slurpering on some noodles while staring outside the window looking depressed, concerned she stood up and walked up to him.

"Suoh-san what's wrong?"

He looked at her slowly and tears fell from his eyes like waterfalls, Hatsumi worried that he would choke on the noodles while sobbing.

"Don't even try Hatsumi-senpai."

She looked behind and she saw all the hosts surrounding a table, Kyoya was sitting down and typing on his laptop and the twins were watching her moves.

"Yeah he's going to be like that for a long time." The other twin said.

Hatsumi couldn't still see which one was Kaoru and Hikaru, she felt bad about it.

"Why is he all upset now?" Haruhi asked, when he noticed Hatsumi he looked at her surprised, "Hatsumi-senpai, you're still here?" he asked.

Hatsumi looked sheepishly, "Y-Yeah sorry…" she glanced at Honey, "I lost my time."

"And you ignored me because of cake…" Tamaki mumbled sadly between the noodles on his mouth. Hatsumi cringed and decided to not hear that.

"Why is Suoh-san like this?" she asked to change the subject from her.

"One of Tamaki's costumers switched over to Haruhi today," Kyoya answered, "Though I'm not sure why he's so depressed, considering her disease."

"Disease?" Haruhi and Hatsumi asked at the same time. Hatsumi seemed more worried and surprised.

"Kana-chan is a host jumper!" Honey explained bubbly, tugging on Hatsumi's arm again and slightly pulling her down a little bit, since she wasn't that tall.

The twins nodded, "She switches her favorite host pretty often…" Hikaru said.

"…and today she chose Haruhi as her new favorite instead of boss." Kaoru finished.

"So that's why…" Haruhi mumbled.

Hatsumi looked at Tamaki and smiled sympathetically, she patted his head and liked the way it felt so silky and smooth, "It's alright Suoh-san you'll see that she will go back to you in no time." Hatsumi didn't know if that would happen but if this Kana had this disease then it was most likely to happen.

Tamaki looked up and Hatsumi and something inside him snapped again, he stood up from his woe aura, she heard Tamaki yell something and then suddenly she was grabbed by him (making Honey fly) and she was placed in front of Haruhi.

"Daddy wants you to look more like your big sister! Look at her! She's adorable, feminine and kind!" he yelled.

Hatsumi blinked. Her cheeks felt warm again, was she what he said?

"BOSS!" the twins yelled at Tamaki's stupidity.

Kyoya just sighed annoyed and Honey giggled.

Then she thought confusedly, why was he yelling at Haruhi because of that?

But Tamaki didn't get the clue, he let go of Hatsumi and dragged a trunk out of nowhere, "Daddy wants you to go back looking like this!" he yelled in despair as a giant frame of a pretty girl that looked like Haruhi with long hair.

Haruhi yelled at him about not taking and looking into other people's things but Hatsumi just stared at the big photo in complete shock.

"It looks like Sumi-chan knows now~" Honey said, not looking nervous or scared at all, he looked more pleased and happy.

"Ah." Takashi agreed.

She was surrounded by the rest of the hosts instead of Haruhi.

"How did this went to that?" one of the twins said, putting their arms around Hatsumi's shoulder as if preventing her from walking somewhere.

"Some kid put glue on my hair so I cut it down." Haruhi explained briefly, annoyed by the fact that her privacy was easily broken "Besides, I really don't care about looking like a girl or a boy. As far as I'm concerned my gender doesn't matter."

Hatsumi looked at Haruhi without knowing what to think, he was a she now?!

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's shoulder and started to cry dramatically, "You mustn't say things like that Haruhi! MOMMY!" he turned around quickly to the hosts and Hatsumi.

"Who's mommy?" Kaoru asked doubtfully.

Hatsumi was starting to pale when she felt him talk right next to her ear.

"Based on the club position I suppose that would be me." Kyoya said with a sigh, "Incidentally, Haruhi, do you have any experience in formal dancing? You'll need it for the party next week."

Hatsumi blinked, "Party?"

Every host glanced at her and she almost regretted speaking out loud.

"Ah yes, Okiro-san thank you for making yourself present again. Incidentally you just discovered Haruhi's secret right?"

Tamaki made a weird sound like sounded like a puppy getting stepped on its tail, "WHAT?"

"You told her!" the twins yelled annoyed.

Before Hatsumi could say something Honey grabbed her hand, "Sumi-chan won't say anything right?" he smiled up at her and his smile was enough to calm her down.

She gave her gentle smile to the boys, "Of course, I have nothing against Haruhi-san," she didn't even knew her last name, "Your secret is safe with me, don't worry."

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you Hatsumi-senpai, I'm sorry for involving you in this."

Hatsumi smiled back at her and nodded.

"That settles then." Kyoya smiled, writing on his notebook again.

"Eh? You're gonna trust her just like that?" the twins walked away from the chubby girl to the vice-president, she was suddenly approached by Tamaki with the speed of lighting making her jolt a little of surprise.

He grabbed her hands gently and stared down at her eyes with teary ones, "Hatsumi-san you are without any doubt the most precious rose in the pure garden thank you for being so comprehensive." He proceeded to hug her tightly and speak gibberish, "I'm so proud of you, protecting your little sister like that~"

Hatsumi smiled while she allowed to be hugged, she wasn't touched a lot regularly but Tamaki's hugs felt like she had a brother embracing her, "It's alright Suoh-san." However she couldn't help but to blush about having a handsome boy actually hugging her.

She felt her arms being pinched, Tamaki stopped hugging and she looked down to see Honey staring at her arm intensely, "Ne, your arm is really soft!" he piped.

Takashi blinked.

"About the dance…" Kyoya suddenly said, driving the attention back to the subject that the whole conversation started.

"Oh I wasn't planning on going to the party. It has no bearing in my quota right? I think I'll just sit this one out…" Haruhi said.

Tamaki immediately jumped on the opportunity with a sudden glint on his violet eyes, "No Haruhi, if you are so committed on pretending to be a guy you must follow through on all of the host activities! Including this dance! I order you to master dancing by the party next week!" he pointed at Haruhi with another dramatic position.

Hatsumi smiled, they were so fun to be around. She couldn't help to feel bad about Haruhi though, she looked like she was panicking.

"Maybe I should leave now." Hatsumi said somewhat looking dishearten.

"Ah princess, we're also counting with your presence at the party!" Tamaki said cheery.

"Yeah! You'll come right? We'll have lots of cakes!" Honey chuckled, "Usa-chan wants you to come!" he said while placing a pink stuffed bunny on her face.

She blushed, "How cute…"

The twins nodded, "Yeah, since you know about Haruhi's secret we have to keep a close eye on you."

"I agreed with them. Please do come, Oriko-san." Kyoya said without glancing from his notebook, he was writing something again.

Hatsumi sighed mentally; there was no way she could say no.

"Of course I'll come. Thank you for inviting me." She said gratefully.

"Yay! Sumi-chan's going!" Honey cheered while twirling with Usa-chan.

The twins still eyed her suspiciously.

Could the host club really trust her?

* * *

**A/N: Thaaaaaaaaaaank you for the reviews, follows and favorites in less than seven hours. It gave me such a confidence boost that I immediately wrote the second chapter. I'm sorry about all the skipping time! **

**Mipichi: And when they quickly figure out who is Hikaru and Kaoru. I like those OCS too but I guess I wanted something different! Thank you for the support! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Quick, Quick, Slow

Fumiko Oriko looked differently from her big sister; instead of the tawny hair she had a straight jet black hair that passed her shoulders and it was usually hairtstyled with two down twin tails. Her eyes were basil colored and they were hidden behind a pair of round small glasses. The only thing that made the two seem like relatives were the fact that Fumiko was also chubby like her sister.

They were both sitting on their giant living room, Hatsumi was finishing her Japanese History homework and Fumiko was reading a biology book.

The two were in a comfortable silence, Fumiko was a shy and quiet fourteen year old girl so Hatsumi was used to her sister's quietness. It was funny that Ran was a very bubbly and enthusiastic one, the three sisters had different personalities but it was rare for them to argue.

The silence was interrupted when the doors of the living area were opened quickly; the two sisters jolted in surprise and turned their heads at the reason of the noise.

"Hello sweeties, I'm so happy to see you two together!"

Their mother was beautiful. She was tall and had an elegant body, with high cheekbones and long legs; she was completely the opposite of their daughters. Koemi Oriko had a long and wavy tawny color hair just like Hatsumi, her bangs were sideways and pinned with pink pins. Her cerulean big eyes sparkled as she walked towards her daughters and when she sat down next to Hatsumi she involved her into a bear hug.

"Hatsumi-chan, I heard that you came late from school! What happened?" Koemi asked pulling Hatsumi closer.

Fumiko went back to her reading like this was a normal procedure.

"Ah I lost my time at (Hmpf) the host club." She said trying not to choke on her mother's embrace.

Koemi gasped in horror and backed away to the other corner of the couch, "Host club?" she paused to pale even more, "THAT IS MAHOGANEY! WHY IS MY BABY GOING TO PLACES LIKE THAT?" she teared up, "I'm telling papa!"

Hatsumi was confused with her reaction, but then she remembered that are host clubs outside her school, "No mama not those clubs! There's a host club in my school and they're different! They only talk with girls!" she explained quickly with flushed cheeks.

Fumiko's eyes were frosty, "Nee-san… why are you in such club?"

Koemi grabbed Hatsumi's shoulders before she could reply, "Are you sure?"

Hatsumi nodded with a nervous smile, "It's all innocent…" she paused a little, "Oh mama, I have something to ask you." Hatsumi was being so forgetful today, "The club is going to host a party next week and-"

Koemi interrupted with another dramatic gasp, "You want mama to help you choose a beautiful dress?"

"N-No… actually that's been taken care of…" Hatsumi smiled as she remembers the scene that happened not so long ago.

* * *

_Flashback to the scene that didn't happen so while ago_

_4 hours before actually_

_Just as Hatsumi was walking outside to get to her limousine and go home, a pair of arms stopped her and then the same red-haired twins from the club appeared in front of her with thoughtful scowls on their faces. The one with the bangs to the right had a softer expression though, Hatsumi noticed that._

"_Hey Hatsumi-senpai, do you have a proper dress for the party?" _

_Every time they talked at the same time in a perfect synchronization Hatsumi felt her legs a little weak, when it was supposed to be creepy, it was also charming._

"_I… actually don't know, I do have some dresses in my closet but-"_

"_Then it's settled." The one with the deeper voice interrupted._

"_We'll make your dress." His brother said with a small smile._

_Hatsumi blinked twice quickly, surprised with the sudden announcement, "You really don't need to." She was beyond confused; she thought that they didn't like her? And since when they make dresses?_

_One twin looked away with pink cheeks and an annoyed expression while the other kept staring with the same smile, "We know how rude we were to you."_

_Hatsumi smile, "Oh no, it's quite alright. I think it's a normal reaction since you two obviously care about Haruhi-san."_

_The annoyed one looked back at her sharply and both shared a shocked expression but it quickly went back to a bored one._

"_What are you talking about?" the one on the left complained._

"_We've only know her for two days." The other explained, almost nervously._

_Hatsumi tilted her head a little and stared hazily at the twins in front of her. She deduced that this was a sensitive subject for them so she decided to change the subject._

"_Why do you want to make my dress?"_

_Their devilish smirks appeared, "Because you senpai, are chubby."_

_She didn't look sad or offended, more like even more confused, "Yes?"_

_Their faces approached her so fast that she blinked thinking that it would hit her._

"_We never made outfits for chubby women."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"So mama… I just wanted to ask if I can go." Hatsumi asked.

Koemi's face lit, "You can do whatever you want child, as long it's nothing that would hurt you or me." She patted her head, "Are you sure you don't want me to help you?"

Hatsumi shook her head and her cheeks rosed a little, "No, that's being taken care of."

"Nee-san, tell me about the host club." Fumiko asked mildly interested, she had finished her book.

"Oh yes, I also would like to hear about it!" Koemi said excitedly.

"Well,"

Where should Hatsumi start?

* * *

In the very next day and after school, Hatsumi was dragged by the twins from Honey's table to the changing rooms. They needed to take measurements from her body to start working on the dress and that made her feel uneasy.

"Don't worry senpai, we've brought someone to do that for us." The soft voiced twin said with a kind smile, as if he understood her worries.

"Yeah, we're not that perverts. Besides who would want to see-"

When Kaoru elbowed his brother before he could finish the sentence Hatsumi had already gotten inside the changing room and there stood Haruhi with a smile on her face.

"Hello Hatsumi-senpai, how are you?" she asked.

Hatsumi sighed in relive internally; even if it was a stranger she wouldn't feel comfortable. Haruhi and she didn't know each other that well but at least Hatsumi knew that she was a good person.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"Tired, Kanako-san is coming to start teaching me how to dance for the party."

Haruhi did sound tired and Hatsumi patted her shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry but you'll see that it will be fun."

After that, Hatsumi took off her uniform and stood in the middle on the changing room with her arms stretched out, Haruhi was fast on her simple work and Hatsumi felt nervous when she saw the size of her waist, Haruhi must've noticed her senpai tensing up.

"You know senpai; you have a really soft skin. What crème do you use?" she asked casually as she wrote down the results.

"A-Ah, it's a special one that I apply in and after taking a bath. It's called Milky Way cream and it's been my favorite since I was eight years old." Hatsumi answered with a large smile and pink cheeks, it felt good to talk about stuff that reminded her childhood, it might've not been good in school but she was a happy child sometimes.

"Oh! I also use that crème, I can buy it in the supermarket that I usually go and they even have discounts there sometimes!" Haruhi seemed thrilled and surprised, "I thought that you would use expensive ones."

Hatsumi shook her head, "Don't forget that just five months ago I belonged to a middle class family Haruhi-san."

The brunette chuckled sheepishly, "You're right, I'm sorry. We're done senpai, you can dress up again."

Hatsumi nodded, "It's alright, thank you!" she grabbed her uniform from the chair and put it back one quickly, "Hm Haruhi, can you zip me up?" she asked as her small arm tried to reach for the zip in her back.

"Of course, hang on." She said while reaching for it.

Hatsumi looked at her shoes, did Haruhi and her were friends now?

* * *

The twins didn't comment when they looked at the paper that Haruhi wrote, they just stared at it thoughtfully. Hatsumi was taken by Honey back to his table full with cakes and he gave her a plate of red velvet happily, Hatsumi took it with a shy smile and both started to eat. Mori watched with the same expression as ever.

"Hey Hikaru… if Hatsumi-senpai keeps eating more cakes until the party…"

"…then she'll obviously gain more weight and the dress that we'll make with these measurements won't fit." Hikaru finished.

"So…" they glanced at the happy face that Hatsumi was making, "She'll be ashamed right?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded, "Then there's no other option."

Kaoru looked at his brother, "Yeah, we have to do it."

They both hopped towards Honey and with a fast move they kidnapped him to the end of the room where nobody could hear them, Hatsumi was left with her fork in mid air and with a shocked expression and Mori simply looked attentive to what was going on.

"Hey Honey-senpai, we need you to make sure that Hatsumi-senpai stops eating too much cake until the party." Hikaru started.

Honey blinked.

"We're making her dress and we have her measurements but if she keeps eating that much cake like she's doing right now then she'll gain weight and our dress won't fit her." Kaoru explained.

"You know what that means right?" they both pressed to their senpai.

Honey paled, "Sumi-chan will be sad!"

The twins nodded furiously and thumbed up, "We're counting on you then."

Honey yelled in panic and run back to his table with tears in his eyes, "Sumi-chan no! Stop eating please!" he cried and he glomped the girl, she dropped the plate to catch him, "Let's do something else alright?" he wasn't able to hide the sadness on his voice because just imagining Hatsumi being sad only because of her weight also made him sad.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori asked.

Haruhi watched the scene from afar with Tamaki, both were approached by the twins who looked at the crying Honey and the panicked Hatsumi that was trying to comfort him without knowing what was wrong.

"He's not very subtle." They sighed in unison.

Tamaki looked at them, "What are you two talking about? What did you say to Honey-senpai?"

Kaoru looked at Tamaki, "We only asked him to make Hatsumi-senpai stop eating too much cake until the party."

Tamaki and Haruhi froze while Kyoya from not that far scribbled down something quickly.

"ARE YOU SHADY TWINS OUT OF YOU MINDS?!" Tamaki yelled angrily.

"Why did you guys do that?!" Haruhi yelled as well.

"Because if Hatsumi-senpai gains more weight until the party then the dress that we'll make with these," Hikaru showed them the paper that Haruhi wrote, "measurements will change and the dress won't fit her!"

Tamaki and Haruhi instantly calmed down.

"We just don't want any drama." Hikaru added as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have.

Kaoru just smiled warmly to his brother.

Tamaki teared up and hugged the two, "You care about your big sister don't you? Sometimes you two can be so sweet after all~"

"Let go of us milord!" the twins complained as they struggled away.

Haruhi smiled and looked back at Hatsumi, Honey had seemed to calm down but he was still all teary and touched, Hatsumi had her gentle smile on her face as she held a tissue box that he'd been using, Mori could only watch the scene feeling like he was something related to a third wheel.

"Interesting isn't it?" Kyoya suddenly said standing next to the petite girl, "Maybe Oriko-san might be a regular presence between our group from now on." He sounded amused.

Haruhi smiled up at him, "I wouldn't mind that. She's a good person and…" her smile was shortened, "She needs friends."

"Indeed, I wonder that will happen from now on." He smirked.

* * *

**Four days later…**

"Quick quick, slow. Quick quick, slow." Kanako said to the rhythm of the dancing steps, Haruhi was good at catching up. Hatsumi could only watch in awe from the couch where she was sitting by herself, "Good work Haruhi, now on the slow you should bring your feet together." She explained completely serene.

Hatsumi nodded, she was also learning from a distance.

"Got it." Haruhi stammered looking nervous.

Hatsumi also thought that Haruhi was doing a great work, she learned really fast. But she was also worried for Tamaki; he obviously wanted to be Haruhi's partner in training her but…

Hatsumi jolted when Haruhi suddenly fell on the ground with Kanako, she was right on top of her looking distress and she was quick on apologizing and Kanako said it was alright while she wrapped her hands around Haruhi's neck, almost pulling her down ever further.

Hatsumi smiled at the scene but she quickly frowned as she looked at Tamaki.

"Why so gloomy boss?" one of the twins said.

Tamaki was tragically posed in his woe corner in the window, the light of the sun didn't cover his dark and depressed aura and his eyes were completely fogged and sad. Hatsumi found fascinating that the dark light was still around him because of the sun. She stood up and walked to the twins without glancing at Honey, he's been acting weird since the twins kidnapped him. He hasn't invited her to eat cake as much as he did and whenever she tried to eat he would stop her and start chatting with her endlessly until she forgot about being hungry.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one who Haruhi practices with," the one with the rough voice said feigned nonchalance.

"I think you may be right," his brother says amusedly, "But he's way too tall to pose as a woman."

Hatsumi looked a little sternly to the twins, for the past four days she had learned that they like to tease Tamaki. She also had been trying to discover who was Hikaru and who was Kaoru, they played a game with her two days ago and she always felt bad remembering their reactions.

* * *

_Flashback from two days ago_

"_Hey, Hatsumi-senpai." Two voices said behind her._

_She was on her way to talk with Haruhi when they stopped her; both were using strange hats that hid their hair. They looked at her with knowing smirks and she had a bad feeling._

"_Let's play, 'which one is Hikaru?' game!" they announced._

"_What?" was her pathetic response, she wasn't expecting this game._

"_C'mon try to guess." The one on the left said._

"_Yeah we never played with you." The one on the right smirked._

_Oh boy, she started to panic, "I refuse."_

_They blinked, "Eh?"_

"_I'm s-sorry but I don't want to play." She tried to smile but seeing that their faces indicated that she had no other choice was making her beg for someone to interrupt them._

"_C'mon senpai, just try~" they chanted._

_She took a deep breath, "Alright." She looked at their faces and nothing changed, she was lost as ever, but Hatsumi wanted this to be over so she just decided to simply try, "The one on the right is Hikaru-san."_

"_Wrong!" they immediately said._

_This, this is what she feared, "I'm sorry, please don't be sad!" she quickly apologized._

_They froze and their smirks dropped. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at their senpai in obvious shock, she looked right back at them sadly, but then she did something unexpected._

_She grabbed their hands and smiled gently, "One day I promise that I'll know. Just please don't be sad. Please…"_

_Without the three knowing, a pair of violet eyes watched the scene with a smile on his handsome face. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

Since that day they acted strangely around her, it was like they were giving her hints of who was who. They would even talk separately with her sometimes, to discuss about her dress.

"What do you think of the situation Hatsumi-senpai?"

She looked at the twin at her right, the one that always had a softer voice.

"I think you're both being mean." She scolded half-heartedly.

"Aw don't worry, he'll be fine." The twin that would always say what was on his mind said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Her cheeks flushed but she still held her sternly expression, which was, what the twins thought, to be adorable.

"Your dress is coming out nicely senpai." Kaoru said, unbeknownst for Hatsumi which brother he was. She was really feeling bad about it.

"Yeah, thanks for your help. We think you'll look beautiful in the dance." Hikaru said.

Her face was red now, "T-Thank you, I'm sure that you'll do a good job."

They smiled, "Aw, senpai you're so cute!" they embraced each other with her in the middle, the shortie and chubby girl could only look at her shoes with a slight pout for the twins to tease her like this.

After the twins stopped hugging her, she went back to the loveseat and looked at Tamaki as if monitoring his movements; she was worried because he has been taking his time to get out of his woe corner.

Suddenly a cup with tea and a small piece of vanilla cake with chocolate frosting and three strawberries on the side of the plate were summoned in the table in front of her, she looked up to see Mori looking with his gentle grey eyes at her.

He blinked and she smile gratefully, "Thank you Morinozuka-san."

"You're welcome." He said before ruffling her hair a little and walking back to his cousin. Hatsumi also looked back and saw Honey looking at her with a bright smile; she smiled back and turned to her tea and cake. It smelled nice.

"C'mon pull yourself together boss!" she suddenly heard.

Looking back at Tamaki after her first sip on the sweet tea, she saw the twins mercilessly yanking him from his corner, she sweatdropped.

"Don't break him; we need him for the party." Kyoya said without looking from his laptop, he had been so quiet that Hatsumi almost didn't notice him.

Kanako and Haruhi took a break and Hatsumi decided to approach them, she was received warmly and she took a seat next to the short haired brunette, Haruhi served her dancing teacher tea while Hatsumi drank from the one that Mori brought.

"Hello?"

Everyone looked at the new male voice coming from the room's entrance, everyone except Kanako, who seemed to tense up.

He was holding a large box on his hands and he stepped further inside the room slightly shyly, "I'm here with the new teacups you ordered." He said.

"Ah yes, thank you very much." Kyoya said whilst approaching the brown haired boy, always with his clipboard on his hands meaning he was ready to make business, "Every item you've chosen for us has been extremely popular with the ladies, I'm quite impressed."

Haruhi approached the new boy curiously but Hatsumi stayed on the table with Kanako, she was startled to see her face, she looked surprised and… sad. It was like she was afraid to be noticed or… she knew the guy.

"So do you sell teacups?" Haruhi asked smiling at the box on his hands.

He smiled down at her, "No, I'm a regular student here," he passed the box to her, "Can't you tell by my uniform?"

Hatsumi looked back at him, he was indeed wearing a uniform but she had never seen it in the academy.

"Oh Haruhi, you're so funny!" Kanako said loudly between giggles, "I can't blame you for not knowing after all he doesn't really look like the heir to a first class company."

Haruhi and Hatsumi looked at Kanako confusedly; she obviously said that on purpose for everyone to hear.

Hatsumi could only see that the boy looked hurt now Kanako immediately looked back at the table with an almost guilty expression. Or was it sorrow?

"First class company?" Haruhi suddenly asks, as if she was changing the subject.

Kyoya was quick to explain, "His family's business, the Suzushima Trading Company, deals primarily in the importing of tableware, they currently have the top market share in the country."

Haruhi glances at the box in her hands thoughtfully.

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way." Kyoya continued, "He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you Suzushima?"

The boy, apparently Suzushima, that had been starting at Kanako all this time and Hatsumi along with some other people in the room noticed that, was brought by to reality when his name was mentioned, he looked at Kyoya and forced a smile.

"You think?" he asked bashfully, "I still have a lot to learn but thank you."

Hatsumi smiled at his modesty.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyoya asked. Hatsumi found it strange that he was suddenly asking a lot of questions.

She saw Kanako hold her breath and stare sadly at her cup of tea, Hatsumi almost comforted her even though she didn't knew why.

"Yes, I am. I better go now…" Suzushima drawls as if he wasn't paying attention.

He turned around and walked out of the door without saying another word.

Tamaki suddenly got out from his woe window and walked to Kanako and Hatsumi, he looked at the short-haired brunette with a charismatically smile as if he knew a secret, "So, are you enjoying the host club?" he asks gently.

Kanako simply nodded without taking her eyes from the teacup.

Haruhi walked over as well, "I get the feeling you and that guy are kind of close." She blunted out, as ever.

Hatsumi blinked at her observation and although it was an innocent one it affected Kanako hugely.

"D-Don't be ridiculous, we hardly know each other!" Kanako squealed in surprise, "What makes you say that Haruhi?" she stood up quickly "Now if you'll please excuse me, take care." She quickly paced to the door and disappeared as fast as the other boy.

Hatsumi stand up as well and walks next to Haruhi with the same expression, both were confused.

"Haru-chan!" Suddenly Honey pounced on Haruhi and clinged onto her like a koala, "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancée!" he announced happily.

Hatsumi finally got the clue about the previous situation, she gasped shortly.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki starts, upset, "How long have you know about this?" he asks with the same tone.

Hatsumi was happy to see him out of the corner.

Everyone gathered around a table and looked at Kyoya for his answer, in a small time Kyoya flipped pages on his notebook and started his explanation.

"About the two being engaged?" he asked calmly, the issue wasn't important to him.

But everyone nodded to him, even Hatsumi. Honey was still on Haruhi's back and he looked down at her.

"Well as you know, I conduct general searches on all of our customers." He says.

Hatsumi tensed and Kyoya felt it, he smirked, "Yes even you Oriko-san." He enjoyed watching her pale and Honey patted her head for comfort.

Kyoya continued, "The two of them were childhood friends, it seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us so I discarded it." He said while reading from the notebook, that Hatsumi now feared after hearing what Kyoya had said.

"I see…" Tamaki says thoughtfully as Kyoya continues to flip through the pages.

"Tohru Suzushima," he reads again, "Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking but he's reliable. If it had to fault him for anything-"

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru interrupted, Hatsumi looked at him surprised with his blunt interruption.

"And he's faint-hearted." His brother added boredly.

"So in other words, he's boring." Kyoya ends.

"How rude!" she reprehended, "He seems like a nice boy."

The three looked at her and the twins grinned evilly.

"Perhaps Hatsumi-senpai as a crush on him?" they asked, hinting that it was more like a statement.

Hatsumi didn't even budged to their teasing, "No I have not, it's not nice to talk behind people's back." She looked away and the twins froze.

"Hatsumi is right you shady twins!" Tamaki said energetically, then he looked at the group, "Alright everyone we'll have to work on our strategy!" he yells, "And since Hatsumi is involved in the situation she is now part of my plan!"

"Which one?" everyone except Haruhi, Hatsumi, Mori and Kyoya asks.

"W-Wait what plan?" the chubby girl stutters.

Tamaki cups her chin, "It is our responsibility as members of the elite host club to make every girl happy." He declares charmingly.

"But Sumi-chan is not part of our club." Honey says.

"Yes true, but Hatsumi is naturally kind so she will want to help Kanako, right?" Tamaki uses more charm.

Hatsumi flushes, "Yes." It's super effective.

"So that settles! Alright, so listen up everyone, this is the plan."

* * *

**A/N: Expect more long chapters! And wow, I already have 100+ views! Thank you so much!**

**Oh and guys, I've watched the anime plenty of times but I don't know all of the lines completely so I'm using other stories with already completed episodes to help me.**

**You might've noticed that Hatsumi is a bit slow for some stuffs uh? Who do you think she'll end up with?**

**Reviews help me!**

**PS: It seems like I made some confusions about the twins in the first flashback, I'm sorry!**

**Thank you for reading and I apologize for any grammatical mistake! **


	4. Unexpected Kiss

**A few days later…**

In the entire large hall in the central campus a sea of dresses chatted amongst themselves in the darkness, patiently waiting.

"It's so good to see you tonight my little lambs," a smooth voiced said as the hall's lights turned on revealing the host club standing in positions in the stairs, "The Ouran Host Club would like to bid you, welcome~" he announced to the crowd with a perfect bow.

The girls dressed with beautiful and elegant dresses applauded excitedly and standing against one of the tall pillars of stone close to the stairs was a certain chubby one clapping her hands with a faint smile.

Kyoya signaled the orchestra hired for the party to start and soon beautiful music filled the room.

"As always ladies, the Host Club members are here for your entertainment," Kyoya started with his signature smile, "So we invite you to dance to your heart's contentment. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be crowded tonight's queen," he suddenly explained catching the attention of every girl, "The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

Hatsumi jolted when they all screamed and even some fainted, she was about to go check on her when two firm arms pulled her and dragged up the stairs, now that the speech was over the Hitachiin brothers wanted to show the dress that they made to their club mates.

When she appeared in front of the hosts they stared at her.

Arctic was the bright blue color of her dress. It was long and it had a heart shaped corset, the dress was had one strap on Hatsumi's left shoulder and the strap was covered with small crystals that came down in the dress towards her waist. In her left wrist was a silver bracelet. The twins made her hair and make-up, her short tawny straight hair now had curls and her bangs were brushed to the right side of her forehead, from ear to her she wore a white headband with the same crystals, she wore earrings, they were a pair of white rhombuses that looked to be exactly two real crystals. Her make-up was not heavy, they applied cherry lip-gloss and a bit of mascara in her eyelashes, the blush wasn't necessary because Hatsumi was already naturally flushed. On her chubby arms involving her smooth skin was a teal shawl that Hatsumi felt like it a protector barrier to cover her showed skin more than to prevent her from getting cold. **(A/N: Hatsumi's dress is linked in my profile if you want to see it! Sorry for the crappy explanation.)**

Tamaki squealed and hugged Hatsumi tightly, "YES! My daughter looks so beautiful! You twins did a great job!" he cried happily.

"Sumi-chan looks super cute!" Honey cheered with pink cheeks.

"Yeah." Mori blinked while still holding his stare towards the shorter girl.

"Hatsumi-senpai you really look amazing." Haruhi praised with one of her natural kind smiles.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked prouder than ever, they pushed Tamaki away while Hatsumi tried to gasp for some air and they involved her around their arms.

"It wasn't easy," Hikaru started.

"We had to ask a lot of questions to make sure she would approve it," Kaoru continued.

"Senpai told us that she liked soft colors, so we chose something to match her eyes." Hikaru said, "Then we noticed that senpai also prefers clothes that cover most of her body."

"Yeah, and luckily for her the long dresses type really suits her body." Kaoru pointed at her hips, "It really brings her curves." He smirked.

Hatsumi's face was a volcano about to go active.

"So therefore our dress to redeem our behavior towards Hatsumi-senpai is… completed!" they both announced cheerfully with double peace signs.

"Good job you two! Now princess," Tamaki bowed and offered his hand towards Hatsumi; the air was now sparkly, "Would you give me the honor of-"

"Hatsumi-senpai dance with us!" the twins interrupted nonchalantly while stepping on Tamaki and dragging a very frozen and shy Hatsumi to the dance floor.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked her crying senpai with two shoeprints on his red face.

"I just wanted to dance with my adorable oldest daughter!" he complained dramatically with glaring at the twins dancing with her not so far away.

"I also want to dance with Sumi-chan!" Honey pouted cutely. He also looked towards them, "Sumi-chan is almost my height so we'll be able to twirl really fast!" he giggled.

"Ah." Mori nodded.

"I think everyone will have a chance to dance with Oriko-san, but don't forget about the plan please." Kyoya said.

Soon every host chose a lady to dance and the party finally begun.

Hatsumi danced with Kaoru first, she was twirled between the twins like they were taking turns every fifteen seconds but somehow, Hatsumi didn't feel dizzy at all.

She was having fun.

* * *

After dancing with the twins Hatsumi danced with everyone else, because she really wasn't given an option of resting.

Tamaki was next and he was gracious and very elegant. Hatsumi couldn't stop smiling as they danced and he gave her a dashing smile all the time, his violet eyes seem to look down at his classmate with adoration and Tamaki was finally happy to be dancing with his daughter.

"Are you enjoying the party princess?" he asked.

She nodded, "It's my first time in a party like this one, thank you for inviting me."

He looked surprised for a second with the sudden confession but his characteristic smile came back when he realized that he succeeded on making her happy, "You're welcome Hatsumi."

Then she danced with Kyoya, she was nervous at first because she found him a bit intimidating, Hatsumi was still trying to understand why was Kyoya part of something like the host club, she managed to understand that he was the vice-president and that he controlled everything financially but creating a club like this didn't make any sense.

"You must be wondering why am I part of the host club." He suddenly said with his sharp smile.

Hatsumi immediately paled when she realized that he could probably read mind. He chuckled shortly, because he was in the presence of his clients.

"Your face says everything Oriko-san, I cannot read mind," the hand around her waist pulled her closer to him, "But I do must tell you one day, I have a feeling that you will be around from now on." His dark eyes stared into the big blue ones before he stepped back and ended their dancing time, "Please enjoy the party and do not forget about the plan."

Before Hatsumi could even process what happened in her mind and pair of hands grabbed hers and she suddenly started to spin around.

"Now it's my turn to dance with Sumi-chan!" Honey cheered gleefully.

Hatsumi quickly smiled back and helped his spinning happily, "Is this how you dance Haninozuka-senpai?" she chuckled, "It's so fun!"

They both laughed as Honey made sure to not bump into anyone, he stared at her laughing face when she wasn't paying attention and the same pink blush from when he was sad when the twins stole her came back to his cheeks.

"Ne, Sumi-chan you really look pretty but I think pink would suit you better~" he said.

"Blue!" the twins yelled as they passed by them while dancing with some ladies.

"Pink~" Honey giggled, he stopped spinning and stared at Hatsumi, "What do you think Sumi-chan?"

She blinked as the twins stopped dancing to also hear her answer, but the chubby girl became so amused that she simply laughed, "I think both."

The three blinked and smiled at her.

"Mitsukuni it's time." Mori suddenly summons himself between the twins, Honey and Hatsumi.

The three nod before they run around the ballroom and grab Haruhi in a successful simple move. The kidnapping happened in a few seconds and it left Hatsumi shocked. She felt a hand in her bare shoulder and she found herself being stared down by Mori.

"Can we dance later?"

It was a simple question and Hatsumi felt really happy that her senpai had talked more than a word with her. He actually made her a complete question.

"Of course Morinozuka-senpai, now shall we go?" she smiled.

He nodded and both walked to where Haruhi was taken.

The plan was a go.

* * *

When they got there the twins were applying the hair extensions on Haruhi, Hatsumi smiled when she saw her reflexion on the mirror, Haruhi was truly a natural beauty.

"Senpai what do you think, pink or cherry?" the twins asked while holding two lip-glosses.

She looked between them, "Pink." She said seriously. The twins grinned and quickly applied it on Haruhi's lips.

She groaned but didn't push them away.

After make-up, Haruhi was ready. The twins looked at her with unsure expressions.

"Uh… we know this is the boss's strategy but it's kinda unsettling." Hikaru and Kaoru said as they admired their work on Haruhi.

Before anyone could open their mouths the door flew open and a very angry Tamaki showed up inside the room, "Gentleman! What are you doing?! The guests are waiting for…" he had to stop mid-sentence in complete shock when Haruhi suddenly stood up from her chair revealing her cute pink dress and her old long hair.

Hatsumi looked between Tamaki and Haruhi and a small smile grew her lips.

"Well what do you think?" the twins ask satisfied.

"You look so cute Haru-chan!" Honey says with a bright smile.

"Yes, you look beautiful." Hatsumi commented.

Haruhi felt ashamed of being praised like that, when she started to walk it looked like she was going to fall, "My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." She complained with an annoyed face as she headed towards the door completely ignoring a chocked Tamaki.

Everyone goes outside to watch her leave.

"Good luck Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled happily.

Hatsumi could only give her friend a small wave and an expression mixed with pity and happiness.

* * *

Hatsumi felt warm as she watched Kanako and Tohru waltz outside in the campus, the image was beautiful as the cherry blossom petals fell around them; they really made a great couple. She ignored the bad feeling in her stomach as she watched the romantic scene.

Hatsumi leaned on the railway next to Honey and Mori; the host club really did a good thing for Kanako.

Suddenly there was a mic sound and everyone looked at the Hitachiin twins.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball." Hikaru said.

"Congratulations princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Everyone applauds for the winner including Hatsumi who even knew that this would probably happen cheered.

"And now for her reward for being the queen tonight, a kiss from the King of the Host Club himself…" Hikaru announces.

Tamaki prepares to descend the stairs with his princely personality.

"…has been changed to our own Haruhi Fujioka!" Kaoru finishes, both were grinning.

Like the others girls, Hatsumi looked surprised with this sudden change. Some of them squealed in delight but Haruhi and Tamaki were the only ones to pale in shock.

"WHAT?" They shouted at the same time.

Hatsumi covered her mouth and giggled silently. Hikaru and Kaoru looked indifferent.

"Of all the things you make me do…" Haruhi complained with a mutter.

Kyoya looked at his clipboard with his glasses fogged, "If you do this I'll reduce your debt by a third." He said calmly.

Haruhi's annoyed face changed into a defeated one, "Well it's only a peck on the cheek…" she tried to sound optimistic about it but she was still being forced into this.

Hatsumi watched her descend the stairs towards Kanako, she smiled nervously and Tohru looked like he was alright with it all, suddenly Hatsumi saw a banana peel fly in the ground between Kanako and Haruhi, she looked behind her to see the twins chewing something with a mischievous expression on their faces.

Then Honey popped his head high and made an innocent expression, "Hey do you think this could be Haru-chan's first kiss?" he wondered out loud, Hatsumi suspected that he actually did that on purpose because when Tamaki heard it all chaos fell.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Stop that kiss!" he yelled as he made his way down the stairs quickly to reach for Haruhi.

She was cupping Kanako's pink cheeks and turning them to give a peck but then Tamaki slipped on the banana peel that Haruhi was able to avoid then he accidently pushed Haruhi and she briefly kissed Kanako fully on the lips.

Hatsumi's cheeks flushed and every lady squealed in surprise and happiness. Haruhi and Kanako backed away from each other quickly and Kanako looked at Tohru in panic and apologetic, he simply smiled nervously at her and didn't show that he was upset about it.

"That was really mean." Hatsumi said to the culprits that made that scene happen, she didn't look at them but she knew that they heard her. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and grinned.

"Ah but senpai, you found it funny too right?" they asked while resting their arms around her neck.

Honey giggled, "Tama-chan looks like he's gonna explode!"

Hatsumi looked at Tamaki with pity, he must've forgotten that Haruhi would only kiss Kanako on her cheek; he was so gullible wasn't he?

The party carried on after the announcement of the winner, Hatsumi finally danced with Mori as she promised and even though he was taller than her she was able to enjoy it at the best. He kept a small smile on his lips and his silence reminded of the same one that Fumiko gives.

It was a comfortable silence.

* * *

**A/N: First episode done! I'm sorry that it got a little too Hatsumi-centric but I promise that it has a reason!**

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows and holy crap, now I have 450+ views! **

**I really like the fact that you like Hatsumi. Once again, if you wanna see Hatsumi's dress there's the link on my profile! **

**Thank you for reading and I apologize for the grammatical mistakes!**


	5. Beware of the Physical Exam, Hatsumi!

Hatsumi smiled peacefully as she let the sakura petals around her fall on her hair and on her cup of tea. She really liked the idea that the Host Club was having their activities outside in a garden of sakura trees. They were dressed with kimonos and every host had a ponytail extension to create the illusion of a feudal era. Haruhi really looked like a girl but since every host was dressed like her no lady actually suspected her true gender.

She averted her eyes back to Mitsukuni. She was currently at his table with another two girls. Haruhi was casually passing by and stopped to watch the current scene, the cute senior was stirring tea in a cup too rapidly. Hatsumi and the other girls wanted to say something but he looked so concentrated that he would probably feel terrible about it.

Suddenly Takashi leaned towards Honey's ear, "Mitsukuni, you over did it." He blunted calmly.

Honey froze in shock and he stared at the only small amount left in the cup, it was only a sip away from being over. He saw that his cousin was right, Honey started to tear up with a kicked puppy expression because he really tried to stir well to serve to his clients and now it was gone. Mori quickly offered him a plate with dangos with a casual expression while the girls tried their best to cheer him up.

"That's okay Honey! It's exactly the amount of tea that I wanted!" the girl closer to him exclaimed while grabbing the cup and sipping the tea quickly.

The other girl also showed a happy expression, "Oh yes! Anymore would have been too much! How did you know? You really amaze me!" the second girl giggled.

"Really?" Honey piped up with a hopeful smile.

Hatsumi smiled at the girls, they really cared about him, "Yes senpai, good job." She praised.

"Yay! See Takashi I didn't over did it~" Honey cheered.

"Sorry." Mori replied without being sorry at all.

Hatsumi decided to visit other tables but they were empty, from not o far she spotted Tamaki and the twins arguing again. She walked over there because Haruhi looked annoyed again.

"Haruhi what's wrong now?" she asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." She replied bluntly.

They were suddenly approached by the twins and they surrounded their arms around Haruhi, "After all we're in the same class~" the sung towards Tamaki, directing him to his woe corner after he probably imagine something like always.

Naturally Hatsumi went to Tamaki to comfort him, she patted his back and he looked at her with teary eyes, "Hatsumi, you love daddy right?"

Since Hatsumi blended in and befriended the host club she had learned that her part in his family was the oldest daughter. She didn't mind that, it was actually funny that Tamaki had built his own family amongst the host club but she also feared that he did that because he had family trouble.

"Of course I do." She replied with her gentle smile.

He sniffed, "You're not leaving daddy right?"

"No I am not." She replied without dropping her smile.

He stood up and hugged her like she was a panda bear, he looked at Kyoya depressed, "Say… mommy?"

Hatsumi blinked and watched the two chat, she didn't had a choice anyway because Tamaki was holding onto her tightly as consolation.

"Yes daddy?" Kyoya replied without looking from his paper clip, he was giving a small smile as he played along in Tamaki's family game. Hatsumi giggled a bit.

"I have a theory… it's just a hypotheses of course but… by being in the same class Hikaru and Kaoru spend more time with Haruhi than I do… giving them more chances to get to know her." Tamaki said thoughtfully.

"Tamaki, you just figured that out?" Kyoya said mercilessly.

Tamaki held Hatsumi tighter as he was hit by lighting, he looked at Hatsumi for any approval but she gave him a sad smile.

"It's true Suoh-san," she paused, "And now that I think about it… I'm also sad." Hatsumi covered her mouth and frowned while looking at the grass, Tamaki chocked and hugged her.

"THERE THERE, DADDY'S HERE!" He yelled, "At least I can get to know YOU better Hatsumi~!" he tried to comfort Hatsumi and himself by saying that.

But the big board that was suddenly summoned on a tree by Kyoya stopped that. They both read it; it said 'Time with Haruhi' between the twins and Tamaki.

"According to my research," Kyoya started, "By being in the same class the twins spend an average of nine hours a day with Haruhi while your time is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In conclusion, your part in Haruhi's life amounts to a mere three percent." He explained sharply, "You as well Oriko-san, I'm afraid." He smiled at her but she did not like that smile, it was like he was making her part of 'teasing Tamaki' part.

She paled and before she knew Tamaki was running away leaving her behind.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" He cried while running away towards Haruhi to glomp her into a hug.

Hatsumi looked at Kyoya with a stern face of a mother ready to scold her child; he gazed down at her with a smile and guarded the board away.

"That was really mean." She said half-heartedly.

"Indeed. But it is true Oriko-san, what will you do? You want Haruhi to be your friend right?" he replied.

She blinked quickly and looked down shyly, "I do…"

He wrote something on his clip board, "Don't worry, as long you keep coming to the club you'll be able to see her."

She leaned down in defeat, in other words: 'As long you keep being a costumer and request her you'll be able to see her.'

Suddenly Honey and Mori approached the dramatic scene that Tamaki was giving about her being a girl speech again, the twins saw Hatsumi approach and they comfortable leaned their elbows over her shoulders, "You don't have to rush anything boss, she'll be found out soon. Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." They announced casually.

Everyone turned towards Haruhi and Hatsumi paled with widened eyes.

"P-Physical exams?" she stuttered.

"Oh yes I have forgotten about that." Kyoya said feigning surprise.

Hatsumi covered her face in horror.

"Uh… guess that means they'll definitely find out about I'm a girl." Haruhi shrugged indifferently.

Every host stared at her completely in an inner panic and Hatsumi was busy already preparing excuses in her mind to miss that day.

* * *

In the next day Tamaki could be seen having his happy fantasies that probably made Haruhi and him the main romantic couple. Hatsumi on the other hand was seen in a sitting on a table with a depressed aura surrounding her.

Hikaru and Honey watched the two with interest.

"I wonder why Hatsumi-senpai is all depressed, did she eat a bad cake or something?" Hikaru asked inconsiderately.

"Ne, don't be mean. Maybe she's having a tummy ache." Honey said sadly.

"I'll get an herbal tea." Mori said while walking to the food area.

Hatsumi wasn't paying attention to what was happening around her, she was just there waiting for Haruhi like the other hosts were. She was mentally horrified and her stomach was sinking from how much nervous she felt for the tomorrow. She hated them, physical exams. Every time they happened the doctor wasn't considerate on telling her weight just to herself, he or she would always say it out loud for the nurse to write down. In middle school the boys would always wait for her turn to know it and after the announcement they would always mock her, Hatsumi was really glad for her best friend to shoo them away but their words still repeated in her mind. She let out a deep sigh and a hand patted her shoulder.

"Ne, Sumi-chan are you okay?" Honey asked with his big brown eyes filled with worry.

She blinked and looked ahead to see Mori and Haruhi also looking at her.

"O-Oh. Yes, of course I'm fine. I'm so sorry; I have a stomach ache from eating too much cake." She forced a smile.

"Ah! See? I was right Honey-senpai." Hikaru said.

"Really? Oh Takashi is coming with a special herbal tea then!" Honey grinned cutely as always, then he patted her head, "There there~"

Hatsumi continued to force her smile but… when did she became so good at lying? She hated to do it…but, she saw herself as a coward, the coward that hides behind smiles.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Mori suddenly said appearing next to her and making Honey jolt.

A tea cup was placed in front of her and she smiled at Mori thankfully, he blinked at her and waited for her to sip on it. She complied even though she didn't want to drink it and she didn't saw him walk away. The hosts were talking about Haruhi's gender and what would happen; it seemed that Tamaki looked happy about it.

"While you've been lost in your jealously I have foreseen the end of this charade!" Tamaki said dramatically while pointing a finger towards Hikaru, Hatsumi blinked in surprise and decided to pay attention to drift from her current problem, "This anime is obviously a school romantic comedy and therefore Haruhi and I are the main characters. Which means **we** fall in love!" he said triumphantly, making Hatsumi's eyes soften. His naïveté could really cheer someone up.

"Yeah? So what does that make us?" Hikaru asked.

Hatsumi watched as Tamaki spun around and pointing at all the hosts now, "You boys are the homosexual supporting cast!" he summoned a stick out of the blue and drew a dark line on the floor between him and the hosts, Honey looked down at it curiously, "So do not cross this line, please!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" the twins muttered annoyed.

"Then what's Sumi-chan?" Honey asked enthusiastically.

Tamaki blinked but quickly recovered, he pointed at the innocent Hatsumi that was only watching and sipping on her herbal tea, she fidgeted a little.

"Hatsumi is Haruhi's best friend, she is the one that helps her realize her feelings towards me!" he said with the same emotion as he announced the hosts as the homosexual support.

Hatsumi blinked, "Well, I don't mind that at all." She smiled brightly.

"SENPAI!" The twins cried and Hatsumi gave them an apologetic smile, they sighed and turned back towards Tamaki.

"Look boss…" Hikaru started.

"…we don't think you get it." Kaoru continued.

"If the word gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to be in the host club anymore!" Honey piped, finishing it.

"Oh that's right…" Hatsumi said dejectedly.

Tamaki froze into a stone with shock.

"You know… I bet if Haru-chan started dressing like a girl she'd be even cuter!" Honey supported with a cute smile, his flowers never leaving his head.

"I bet she was pretty popular in middle school…" Hikaru said thoughtfully.

Kyoya entered in the conversation, "She was. According to my investigative report someone would pledge they undying love for her at least once a week."

Hatsumi's eyed widened, "O-Once a week?" she knew that Haruhi was pretty but being confessed once a week? Why Haruhi didn't have a boyfriend by now?

"I guess boss wouldn't be able to get close to her at all…" Hikaru smirked.

"But we would, because we're in the same class with her." Kaoru imitated.

"Ah." The twins stopped and looked at Hatsumi, "Sorry about that senpai, maybe you two could still see each other during lunch." They grinned.

Hatsumi placed the tea back in the table and her depressed aura came back, making the twins pat her head.

Hikaru looked at his brother while he pet her, "You know, even we might get a little upset if guys flirt with her all the time."

Kaoru nodded, "That settles then, besides Hatsumi-senpai is also sad about it."

"MEN AND DEAREST DAUGHTER!" Tamaki suddenly yelled with pure willing power, he pulled a white board with the words 'Operation: Hide Haruhi's Gender!' written on it.

Nobody noticed Haruhi entering the room because they were too busy planning on what to do, Hatsumi stood up and walked to her.

"Oh I get it." She said catching the attention of the hosts, "You guys are worried that if they find out I'm a girl I won't be able to be a host a repay my bet. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to find another way to repay you, Hahaha!" she seemed very casual about the situation.

Hatsumi really looked with pitiful eyes to the hosts, who were looking helpless.

"Boss do something! The subject doesn't care!" the twins cried.

Tamaki turned around dramatically and pointed a finger towards the girl, "Haruhi! Are you saying you hate being a host that badly? Do you hate this club?" he asked confidently.

Hatsumi looked at Haruhi waiting for her reply.

"Well yeah, I guess I do." She responded with a blank face.

The chubby girl watched Tamaki fly to his woe corner and sighed sadly, "Haruhi…"

The cross dresser looked at Hatsumi, "I mean you guys are fine and all but if they find out I'm a girl there's not much I can do about it." She chuckled. Hatsumi was really feeling bad for her host friends as Haruhi looked so happy for not being a host anymore.

"She doesn't care one way or the other!" Hikaru complained.

"We've got to figure a way to motivate her!" Kaoru said.

Everyone, including Tamaki, turned towards Hatsumi as the last resort. She jumped startled with the pleading eyes on everyone's faces. She nodded and patted Haruhi on the shoulder, looking straightly at her eyes with a serious expression, "Haruhi…" everyone looked amazed when they saw Hatsumi serious for the first time, even Haruhi looked surprised, "Do it for all the cake that you could eat."

Silence.

Everyone just dropped on the floor defeated, except Honey that had proud tears in his eyes, "She's right!"

Haruhi chuckled, "I don't like sweets senpai."

Hatsumi blinked and her serious face broke into a flushed one, she turned towards the hosts and bowed, "I tried my best."

"It's okay." Everyone replied with mixed feelings of tiredness and deject.

They all stayed quiet for a while Haruhi chuckled facing the window. Suddenly something struck on Mori.

"Fancy tuna." He said.

Haruhi froze and the rest followed, Hatsumi was left confused.

"That's riiiiight~" Tamaki said without being charming, more scary than ever, "You didn't get to try any at the party in the last chapter, did you?"

The twins grabbed Hatsumi, "Did you hear that? She's never had fancy tuna, how awful!" the one on the right whispered to her.

Hatsumi paled and stared at Haruhi.

"Talk about a difficult childhood." The one on the left whispered.

"Haruhi is this true? Fancy tuna was the first thing that I ate when my family became rich!" Hatsumi teared up and held her hands, "How sad…"

The twins grinned.

"It's too bad Haru-chan can't stay in the host cub, she'd be able to try lots of good food then." Honey said sadly while talking to Usa-chan.

"Oh come on you guys!" Haruhi said annoyed, but obviously hiding a feeling behind that, "Just because I'm poor and never eaten it doesn't mean I'm a big enough glutton to go around fooling everyone about my gender in order to try it!"

At this point, everyone was smiling fondly and expectantly at her.

"Haruhi, I know a glutton when I see one." Hatsumi chuckled.

She looked defeated at the floor, "Would I really get to try some?" her pout was cute.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered for the exception of Kyoya and Mori; they had small smiles on their faces.

"I'm happy that Haruhi gets to stay." Hatsumi smiled, "I have to go home now… I'm not feeling well yet."

Hatsumi decided to take this stomach ache far: she'd use it as an excuse to skip school tomorrow.

"Do you want me to cal a doctor?" Kyoya said while flashing his phone, his glasses fogged with pride.

"Did you drink the tea?" Mori asked carrying Honey on his back.

"Yeah, drink lots of it~" he said worriedly.

Haruhi looked at Hatsumi worriedly, "Senpai are you alright?"

"She ate too much cake and now her stomach hurts." The twins explained while placing their elbows on Haruhi's head.

"AH?! MY DAUGHTER IS SICK? CALL THE DOCTOR! BRING AN AMBULANCE!" Tamaki hugged Hatsumi, "Don't die on me Hatsumi!" he cried.

"S-Suoh-san… it's only a stomach ache." Hatsumi sweatdropped.

But… she was touched. And feeling terribly guilty about her lie, nobody should lie about diseases and she was doing it just because of a stupid physical exam. Still, her chest felt warm upon seeing how much they cared. She gave them her signature gentle smile with her cheeks a bit rosy of embarrassment.

"Thank you for caring everyone but I'll be alright. I'll just go home and rest."

They stared at her. Tamaki smiled softly and squeezed her even harder, why did he had a feeling that something was off with her? The twins grinned fondly, their senpai could be really selfness sometimes, but she was also a terrible liar. Honey blinked with a small smile, he knew that she was lying but he didn't want to force her… yet. Mori simply blinked having the same thoughts as his cousin; Hatsumi needed her time to understand. Kyoya looked at her with his notebook open, he was starting at her profile and Haruhi simply nodded not realizing it yet.

The host club knew that Hatsumi was lying.

"I'll see you tomorrow then!" Hatsumi bid while walking to the door. When she closed it Tamaki sighed loudly.

"MEN, as we all know, Hatsumi as became a friend, she stopped being just a costumer to us when she helped us in the party. So I know that you will all agree when I say," he said while grabbing Haruhi and pointing to nowhere, "Operation: Make Hatsumi comfortable about herself commences!"

The hosts cheered and Haruhi paled.

"Wait… what?" she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Second episode begins! **

**Again, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I have now 700+ views! That's really crazy.**

**I remember when I pretended to be sick to sick gym classes and physical exams. They totally terrified me.**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for any grammatical mistakes!**


	6. Quack Doctor

The day of the physical exams was here.

Haruhi was walking along with Hikaru and Kaoru with the rest of the second year students down the hall towards the doors where the event would happen.

She had a thoughtful expression on her face, "So what are the exams like?" she asked to the twins. She was still wondering if they were different, this is a private and elite academy after all.

"Uh?" Kaoru got to answer first, "Oh well, just like any other school physical exams I guess. Just because we're rich doesn't mean we get anything special, an exam is an exam." He shrugged.

She accepted the answer with a small smile, of course how silly of her. Medical attention towards students should not be categorized just because of the school's money.

"I see." She said.

When they got to the doors she waited until they were open, to her shock two lines of nurses wearing matching white aprons and doctors with the same smile were bowing towards her.

"Welcome students!" they all chanted.

"Huh?!" Haruhi paled with a yelp, "What's all this?" she questioned to the twins, who were walking inside ahead of her.

Kaoru chuckled at her reaction, "An exam."

Haruhi at that point just wanted to go home; this seemed incredibly much like a real hospital, not a physical exam.

She eventually followed the twins to the centre aisle and around them were many curtained areas closed as small private rooms for the exams to take over. When they passed through a certain one a nurse appeared smiling at the twins.

"Hitachiin brothers, your exams will take place over here. Would you like to disrobe behind the curtain?"

Haruhi felt a herd of female students to form behind her as the twins walked over the nurse with casual expressions.

"Nah no need for the curtain." Hikaru said while letting his shirt slide off his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're not shy." Kaoru said shrugging his blazer off.

Screams and shrieks came from obvious costumers as they got shirtless, Haruhi backed away from the scene with an annoyed expression.

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled to herself.

She wasn't quiet enough.

"Exam day is popular with the ladies." Kyoya commented with his smile, he was obviously pleased about something.

Haruhi turned to him, "Aren't you supposed to be in your own exam room?"

"I wanted to ensure that everything goes according to the plan." Kyoya responded.

Haruhi didn't say anything else, but her attention got caught when she spotted Mori and Honey dressed as doctors and Hatsumi dressed with one of the nurse's outfit, her face was all pink. Haruhi didn't understand what was going on but her three senpais seemed to have a serious expression on their faces so she decided not to intervene.

"Isn't that Honey and Mori?" someone asked.

"What are they doing dressed like doctors?" another girl asked.

"And who's that girl? Is she a real nurse?"

Haruhi spoke slowly to calm herself down, "Why are Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Hatsumi-senpai dressed as doctors and nurse?" she asked in disbelief.

"To set the mood, also, it makes the whole endeavor seem that much more exciting, don't you think? Like we're on a real mission." He said with an evenly face.

"But Hatsumi-senpai didn't need to dress up."

His glasses fogged, "Perhaps, but the twins didn't waste such opportunity."

Haruhi sweatdropped feeling pity for Hatsumi, she would apologize later.

The chubby girl was desperately trying to figure out how did her mother find out that she was pretending to be sick, not only she was grounded for three days but she received a long scold about skipping important things such physical exams. But Hatsumi wasn't angry at her; she knew that she deserved it.

"Fujioka-san, could you please come this way to begin your exam?" A nurse asked to the brunette.

More girls grouped outside the curtained changing area and waited patiently to see Haruhi shirtless for the first time, some were gulping really hard and others made sure not to blink.

"Uh, yeah." Haruhi replied while making her way behind the curtains. Hatsumi looked at it worriedly and two arms resting on her shoulders surprised her slightly, she was finally getting used to being used as the twin's pillar.

She blinked at them though they were snickering and staring at the curtains intently. A rush of realization washed over her face.

"What did you two do?" she asked quickly.

"Just wait senpai you'll see." The red-haired in her right smirked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be super fun." His brother winked.

She sighed exasperatedly and waited to the result with the others.

The curtains moved again and when the person came out of it the room became silent, Hatsumi stared at the obvious Tamaki wearing a brown wig.

"Oh my God." She sighed while face-palming.

The wig was accurate and it did seem like Haruhi's hair but there was no way, Tamaki was taller than Haruhi and he was half-French, oh and there was also the obvious point of the huge difference between him and Haruhi: The purple eyes!

"Yes, I am Haruhi Fujioka." He announced while he dramatically held his hand to his forehead to try and run his fingers through the wig casually.

"Isn't that Tamaki?" a girl suddenly said.

"Why is he dressed like Haruhi?" another questions confusedly.

"Is he cosplaying?" a girl suggested.

Hatsumi as surprised when Tamaki was genuinely shocked to be busted so quickly, he blushed in embarrassment and the chubby girl dressed with an uncomfortable nurse uniform just wanted to comfort hug him.

The twins stopped leaning on her and broke into a loud fit of laughter.

"I told you he would do it!" Hikaru spluttered with tears on his eyes, his voice was cracking from laughing too much.

"I can't believe it! What an idiot!" Kaoru cried while holding onto his stomach.

Tamaki immediately glared at them, "YOU TWO KNEW THIS WOULDN'T WORK?!" e yelled angrily, the group of girls staring at him scared him off and he took a glance behind him into the curtains, he walked inside with a nervous expression and Hatsumi could feel Hatsumi's anger from here.

She heard that the twins planned this as an act of revenge for being considered the homosexual support cast and Kyoya let it happen because he also wanted to teach Tamaki a lesson.

"You guys…" she turned to the twins and they stopped laughing, "You need to apologize later."

They blinked at same time and stared at her, "It was only a joke senpai. He called us the homosexual support."

"He deserved it." The twin on right finished with a grunt.

She sighed and just gave up on the situation, now she just needed to find a way to pass her exam without being noticed.

Kyoya suddenly approached her and Honey grabbed her hand when she was about to walk away, she looked at them expectantly.

"Hatsumi-san," Hatsumi smiled when Kyoya addressed her with the first name, "We're taking Haruhi to a private changing area room down the hall. Inside there will be a doctor already with orders to see both of you. You may follow her." He said while writing down something on his black notebook.

She had to open her mouth in surprise, Hatsumi was completely flabbergasted.

"Go Sumi-chan, Haru-chan is waiting for you around the corner!" Honey piped cheerfully.

She smiled gently as the other hosts started to appear behind Kyoya, they were looking at her with smiles on their faces; Takashi ruffled her hair and pointed at a waving Haruhi not so far from the group. Before she could cry in front of them she nodded and ran towards Haruhi. The hosts watched the two walk away and they all seemed happy because both of their operations seemed to be working successfully.

* * *

When Haruhi knocked on the door and the voice on the other side gave them the permission to walk in Hatsumi realized that she was still wearing the nurse uniform, her cheeks became rosy again. She closed the door after Haruhi.

"Ah, Fujioka-san, Oriko-san, I have been made aware of your situation. If you could both step behind that curtain and undress we could begin your exams quickly." The female doctor smiled at Hatsumi, "There is also your uniform there Oriko-san, Ootori-sama told me that you would need it."

"Thanks." Haruhi smiled.

Hatsumi's embarrassment washed away and she nodded thankfully to the doctor before she followed Haruhi behind the curtains. She wasn't nervous about undressing in front of her, she knew that Haruhi wasn't judgmental about other people's body, or at least that's what Haruhi showed.

"Senpai if you want me to turn around I'll understand." She suddenly said while unbuttoning her shirt.

"Oh, n-no. Do you want me to turn away?" Hatsumi asked staring into her brown eyes.

Haruhi shook her head with a smile, "No it's alright."

"You could unzip the uniform though." Hatsumi chuckled and Haruhi followed as if it was their private joke. After Haruhi's help she was able to descend the vest until her waist. Hatsumi took the chance to also adjust her bra because he breasts were almost popping out.

She wasn't surprised when Haruhi was wearing a camisole hiding her bra, Hatsumi used to wear those but it wasn't very comfortable to a girl to her size so she stopped wearing them.

When the nurse uniform hit the floor leaving Hatsumi only with her underwear a sound of a door opening next to the curtains made her freeze. She glanced at Haruhi whom was looking straightly at a man entering their changing area with his back turned. Hatsumi wanted to scream and Haruhi continued to stare at him. The man was wearing a lab coat just like the other doctors but his messy hair and his tired expression indicated that he wasn't probably one. When he noticed the two panic rushed to his expression, he quickly moved towards them and covered them mouths while Haruhi was in the middle of trying to say something. Hatsumi yelped and covered herself with her arms, she had a feeling that he wasn't bad but she hated being seen by a stranger almost naked.

"Please don't scream, I promise I just…" he started to beg while looking into the girls eyes with alarm.

Before Haruhi or Hatsumi could do something the man was suddenly sent flying towards the wall behind the girls. He crashed hardly breaking some drywall; Hatsumi cringed when he hit the floor.

But to her horror, the hosts were all lined up at the entrance of the curtain area. She watched as Tamaki walked inside and dropped his shirt on Haruhi's head and she almost jumped when a blue blanket was gently wrapped around her body, she looked up to Takashi but he was glaring at the man with a scary expression. They all had scary ones, even Honey.

"One," Hikaru said stepping next to Hatsumi, "Good looks that attract the public eye." The other twin joined Hatsumi's other side placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Two," Kyoya stepped forward with his grey eyes usually colder than ever, "More wealth than you can imagine."

"Three," Takashi started still holding his glare, "Chivalry that will never be able to overlook…

"…the hideous wickedness of this world." Mitsukuni finished. Again, Hatsumi even shivered when she saw Honey looking angry with his usual big brown eyes sharp as his cousin's.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host club. We're here! Watch out!" they all said in unison, adding a dramatic pose that reminded Hatsumi of those silly cartoons.

But yet, she was beyond moved when they held a protective barrier between Haruhi and her and the stranger dressed as a doctor. She wondered how did they came here so fast and how did they know that this would happen. Her thoughts however were interrupted by cries.

"N-No please! You don't understand I wasn't trying to hurt anymore! Please don't kill me I'm just looking for m-my daughter!" he sobbed while taking covers on the floor.

"Uh?"

"Yes! My name is Yabu, I'm a doctor from the next town over, I run a private emergency clinic there. I had a wife and a daughter but a while back my wife left because I was giving too many people free service, so it kind of landed us into debt. She took out daughter with her and I understand why she did it but… but…" his eye teared up, "I just wanted to see my daughter one last time!" he cried.

Hatsumi it her lips to prevent a sob and everyone but Tamaki was staring at him weirdly.

"He's a quack doctor?" one of the twins said behind her.

"I thought I found her earlier in the hall," he continued, "I grabbed her shoulder to stop her but it wasn't her and the girl thought I was… I was… was trying to make a pass at her! Then I was getting chased and I ran to hide in this room and there were these two girls and I just…" he couldn't finish the sentence when he started to sob again.

Tamaki quickly kneeled down and patted his should comfortably with river of tears falling from his eyes, "That's so tragic!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Haruhi muttered.

Hatsumi pitied the man, he traveled from the next town without money, he had t break inside Ouran Academy and when he thought he had found his daughter he was accused of being a pervert and chased down. She sighed, he's really a good father, however he shouldn't had done what he did. Helping people for free is nice but he shouldn't have done it too much, Hatsumi could see that he was a good kind hearted man.

"Excuse me, Dr. Yabu." Kyoya said, "But don't you think that perhaps your daughter is attending Ouran Public High School? If what you say is about your money issues is true then I highly doubt she would be attending here. This is Oran Private Academy you see." He explained without holding mercy.

Yabu froze into a stone of realization and shock.

"From the sound of it, the issues with your family probably aren't money related at all." Kaoru said while crossing his arms.

"You just didn't take an interest in your own family." Hikaru sighed.

Hatsumi didn't think when she spoke after those harsh words, "That is really mean, even coming from you two. This is not a prank it's serious and it's none of your business is this man's family is broken or not, he just shared a tragic memory and he's trying really hard to find his daughter, for me that's a very respectful thing to do." She bursted shooting them a serious expression, that left the twins taken back for sure, they looked at her with widened eyes, "Now please, could you apologize? Dr. Yabu has already taken a rough life so he doesn't need mean comments."

Honey covered his mouth to hide a smile while he glanced at the twins and saw their expressions, Haruhi nodded her head thinking that Hatsumi was right, Kyoya smirked and Tamaki smiled kindly at her, he was also happy that someone placed the twins in place.

Yabu looked at the scene worriedly, he didn't mean to cause a fight but… he was flattered that she was protecting him, this chubby sweet girl reminded him of his wife before she left.

The twins however, frowned at her. Hikaru looked away and Kaoru looked down in shame, "Sorry." They said dejectedly.

"I-It's alright." Yabu said quickly.

Hatsumi nodded and smiled at them, "Thank you for apologizing." She wrapped her blanket more around herself and looked ahead to let the rest of the conversation take place.

"Kyoya, make a map for this man to his daughter's school." Tamaki suddenly ordered in a quiet voice.

Haruhi looked surprised at him. Kyoya drew a map that he got on his phone and handed him to Yabu. The tired man thanked everyone and smiled at Hatsumi before he left the room. The hosts and Hatsumi watched him walk away in the campus through the window.

"You sure this is a good idea? His daughter will probably still reject him." Kaoru commented.

"Well, he'll just have to figure that out by himself won't he?" Tamaki replied seriously.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki when he said that and her features softened to a kind smile to her senpai, Hatsumi noticed that and she quietly stepped out from the scene. Haruhi's expression returned to her normal one when she realized something.

"Can you guys leave?" she suddenly blunted out, scaring most of the hosts with her tone.

"AAH? Why Haruhi you still hate the host club?!" Tamaki yelled in panic.

She smiled at Tamaki, "No senpai, we haven't had our exams yet." She glanced at Hatsumi for a second. She smiled back and nodded with pink cheeks.

Tamaki showed pure relief and once again and swung towards Haruhi overjoyed, "Haruhi~"

"S-Senpai!" Haruhi alerted, she was still almost shirtless.

The twins jumped right in, "Oi you pervert lord let go of Haruhi!"

Hatsumi watched the scene with a knowing smile on her face; she felt a tug on her blanket. Honey was looking at her with a sweet smile.

"Ne Sumi-chan, are you alright?" he asked.

"Ah," she smiled, "Of course, no one got hurt."

"I'm glad! If Sumi-chan or Haru-chan was injured then Yabu would be a bad person, right Takashi?" Honey piped up to his cousin.

"Ah." Mori agreed staring at Hatsumi; she looked at him holding her smile but with a confusing expression.

"Ne, Takashi and I don't like bad people!" his cuteness dropped so suddenly that Hatsumi also dropped her smile with Honey's face, it was the same as when he was posing with the host club, "Bad people that hurt my friends deserve to be punished."

She stared at Honey and he looked at her.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! Let's go for the girls to finish her exams!" Tamaki said from the door, his face was red, probably because the twins pushed him away by using his cheeks, but he was smiling so the pain wasn't there.

"Yay~" Honey's bubbly smile came back as he hopped to Takashi's shoulder, "We can wait outside with cake right Takashi?" he asked with his usual flowers dancing around.

"Ah." Mori responded.

Hatsumi was still shocked with what just happened, she looked up at Honey and he was already looking back down at her.

"I'll save you a piece Sumi-chan, don't worry~" he giggled.

When she heard cake the situation was forgotten, she smiled widely and nodded, "Thank you Haninozuka-senpai!"

Takashi walked away with Honey and when the door closed Haruhi sighed, "They're a bunch of goofballs."

She walked to the changing zone in the curtains again and Hatsumi followed her with a chuckle.

"At least they showed how much they care today."

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah…" she looked at the shirt around her shoulder and her cheeks showed a faint shade of pink, "They did…"

* * *

**A/N: INTERNET IS BACK WHOOO!**

**I am so sorry ugh it was so difficult for me to not upload because I usually do it quickly. But hey, I'm back! So what did you thought about this chapter?**

**Again, some parts may be missing because I don't remember all the lines sometimes. And also I already told you guys that I'm using other stories because as much as I love OHSHC I don't remember every line from every episode so, peace!**

**Reviews:**

**Me: Holy crap I am so sorry I didn't notice that! I promise more scenes between Tamaki and Haruhi, I was just trying to make him not ooc D: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story!**

**Lunamoon1471998: Thank you so much that's exactly what I wanted. But if she's a Mary Sue then that's bad for me… but I'll take it as a compliment! Thanks for reading and liking my story!**

**Review for more!**

**Thank you for reading and sorry for every grammatical mistake that you saw!**


	7. The Twins Fight!

**A/N: Okay people, I'm sorry but I had to skip the Renge episode. I tried, I really did but I wasn't feeling it and Hatsumi couldn't fit because I wasn't able to give her a part in the episode, I'll just give you some stuff that happened throughout this chapter and just… ugh okay? **

**I'm really sorry, sometimes this happens.**

**On the other hand, Hatsumi will be very important on this chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

After the events with Renge, the host club was back to having normal days. No crazy episodes or schemes, everything was good.

Especially Hatsumi, after being made Renge's temporary assistant on directing the movie, but that was over now. Haruhi almost got seriously injured because of Renge's stereotypical mind, thankfully she was alright.

But Hatsumi did notice Tamaki's expression, when he thought that Haruhi was crying something was definitely there.

But alas, calm days were ahead after that day. Renge was still around but God know where was she, Hatsumi didn't see her much because she was in Haruhi and the twin's year and class.

The host club was open for business and like always the ladies were enjoying their time, Hatsumi was walking around when she heard commotion to her right, on the twin's table. Curiously, she approached them and saw Hikaru and Kaoru wearing hats, to her horror it was now more difficult to figure out who was who.

That still made her feel terrible, she had been trying. She knew something, there was always a twin that spoke more softly, that was it. The thing with their hair bangs, she would always confuse it. She didn't even know what was left and right.

She quickly walked away before they could notice her and play the game with her again, she needed to know first. There was an argument behind her about Haruhi saying that she was nobody's toy.

She stopped her tracks when she saw an unknown black door on the wall ahead of her, she remembers not seeing doors on that wall, it was mostly used for tables.

"Why are the doors black? Were they dark before?" she asked out loud.

Haruhi joined her side silently agreeing with her.

Then the black giant doors opened slightly with a loud creak, a tall person wearing a dark purple hooded robe peeked inside. Hatsumi looked at the yellow car puppet with a mean eyes and a large wicked grin.

"If you're looking for toys, you should consider the Black Magic Club's wide variety of products." A low sinister voice said under the hood.

"Who is that?" Hikaru asked.

"And why is he hiding over there?" Kaoru blinked.

Hatsumi looked gaped at him; he moved the cat puppet as it was the one who talked.

"That's Umehito Nekozawa," Kyoya started with his business voice while reading from his notebook, "He runs the Black Magic Club here at Ouran High. He isn't very fond of light so he's in constant shadow."

"What kind of club is that?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Yeah, it sounds interesting." Hatsumi smiled.

The twins froze at the two and Tamaki rushed to the girls in panic.

"Don't get involved with it you two!" he cried, "If you do y-you'll be cursed!"

"What?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki a little unsure, "What are you talking about? Could that be true?"

"I don't know but it would be amazing if such magic existed, I love magic!" Hatsumi clapped with a smile.

Tamaki paled and started to flail his arms frantically, "Listen you two, it's the truth! One time I accidently stepped on Nekozawa's cat doll on my way to class and then I was teleported into a different dimension! My classroom was completely different, I didn't recognize anyone around me and the test I was give was gibberish! I couldn't read it!" he cried.

Haruhi looked shocked and Hatsumi curious.

"That's because you accidently went into the Beginning Greek class on their exam day." Kyoya explained dryly.

"Oh yeah? Then what about how three days later I woke up and my legs felt like lead?" Tamaki retorted.

"You had to run a marathon the day before." Kyoya sighed annoyed.

"A curse, yes…" Nekozawa suddenly said walking more ahead inside the room, his he was holding up a wooden cat that looked almost as his puppet, "It's simple to lay one, you just write the name of who you want cursed on the back of this doll and-"

The poor male couldn't finish explained when Hikaru suddenly interrupted him when he got a flashlight out of nowhere and shined it right into Nekozawa's eyes. He immediately shrieked and ran away back to the black doors slamming them behind and disappearing from everyone's sight.

Hatsumi stared intently at this twin, was he the one that acted without thinking?

"Now you might walk into a Greek class now." Hatsumi said.

"Whatever," he scoffed while throwing the object away, "It would be interesting at least. Things have been pretty boring lately." He scowled.

"Yeah, we have nothing to do on our day off," Kaoru sighed while leaning on his brother's shoulder. The two shared the same expression: bored.

The two suddenly eyed Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, why don't we come over to your place on our next day off?"

"No way." Haruhi responded quickly.

They looked surprised at the quick refusal but they weren't ready to give up, they leaned down on her by using Hatsumi as a support for their elbows, "Aw come on why now? Hatsumi-senpai let us visit her easily."

"WHAT? YOU TWO DEVILS HAVE BEEN AT MY DAUGHTER'S HOUSE?!" Tamaki yelled from far away.

"I wanna go to Sumi-chan's house!" Honey cried with Tamaki.

Haruhi spoke up while ignoring them, "I already get enough grief from you two, Hatsumi-senpai must live in a wealthy house so obviously you two didn't made fun of her, I don't you two making fun of my house." she snapped annoyed.

"We won't, promise!" they begged.

Hatsumi was starting to feel uneasy.

"Don't care, you're still not coming." She continued.

"How about this?" they backed from Hatsumi and grabbed the hats that they used before, Hatsumi gulped, "We'll play a game! If you can guess which of us is Hikaru then we'll leave you alone, but if you lose we get to come over!"

It was still fascinating for Hatsumi how they could say full sentences at the same time.

Haruhi simply shrugged, "Fine."

Well they looked happy now, the circled behind two pillars in the room and then stepped back out, they obviously switched their hats and places more than once, Hatsumi stared at Haruhi for an answer when they came out grinning at her.

"Okay, which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked.

Haruhi talked without hesitation as she pointed to the twin on the right, "That's Hikaru."

Hatsumi's eyes widened, she looked at the twins for the answer.

"Nope, wrooong!" they grinned widely.

"No I'm not, that's Hikaru." Haruhi persisted.

Their faces fell as they continued to stare at her, then they looked at each other with shock because apparently, Haruhi was right.

Hatsumi looked at her female friend in pure admiration, and now the chubby girl knows, the one on the right was Hikaru! She was so happy, so glad, so… stupid. This didn't mean anything, by the time Hikaru takes his hat off she won't be able to see who was who. She felt sad again and while the twin's costumers asked Haruhi how she knew so easily Kaoru noticed her expression.

"Ne senpai, now you know right? I'm Kaoru!" Kaoru suddenly said weakly, his smile was a bit off.

She shook her head, "I know now... but only because Haruhi got it right. I won't know tomorrow…"

Kaoru looked at her surprised; he shared a look with his brother.

"Hikaru's voice is a little deeper than Kaoru's and… Hikaru is more mischievous than Kaoru." Haruhi suddenly interrupted.

Hatsumi covered her mouth at her bluntness but she did take this information inside, now that she thought about it, Haruhi was right. There was one twin always with a deep voice.

But the twins had other opinions, although the two seemed shocked at first Kaoru covered his mouth to hold his snicker.

"What?!" Hikaru snapped at his brother.

"Sorry Hikaru, it's just funny." He said between giggles.

"So what? I speak my mind, is that so bad?" Hikaru pouted as he crossed his arms insulted, "Besides, we do all of our pranks together or did you forget that?"

"Well, you were the one who suggested we call Haruhi our pet, I was just going along with it."

"I may come up with the pranks we do, but you're the one who really gets into them Kaoru, you were even the one who insisted to make the dress for Hatsumi-senpai!" Hikaru replied with annoyance.

Hatsumi blinked at the two, this was new. She had never seen the two argue.

"You also enjoyed seeing senpai's smile! And I don't enjoy it as nearly as much as you do when it comes to messing with Haruhi," Kaoru retorted while pointing at his brother accusingly, "Just admit it already Hikaru, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

Tamaki's eyes widened when Kaoru said that. Hatsumi was starting to get worried about this argument and Haruhi just watched confusedly.

Hikaru took his shock from his brother's words as a punch when he stepped back from such accusation.

"Is that true?" Tamaki asked in complete panic.

Before anyone could say anything, a sound of a loud motor roaring from underground was heard, Hatsumi was startled when she saw a mechanical platform slowly rotating up from the floor.

"Oh wow, this three-way love quarrel is the best! I can barely stand it! It makes me feel like eating three bowls of rice!" Renge cried happily.

Oh, Renge. Hatsumi grabbed her chest and calmed down.

"You're still not back in France, Renge?" Haruhi asked as blunt as ever.

"No, I tried to start a Host Club back there, but France just isn't ready for one yet." She sighed.

"Renge-kun, I thought you liked Haruhi too, shouldn't you be jealous of Hikaru?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh! I don't care if he has a homosexual relationship on the side," Renge croaked with her laughter, "So as long as I get to watch I'm fine with it!"

Everyone was still in shock, especially Hikaru, who was getting angry. Hatsumi looked at him worriedly. If Kaoru was saying the truth then he just completely could have ruined any chances that Hikaru had. Her mind was interrupted with the sudden insult tossing happening between the twins.

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru yelled.

"Sicko!" Kaoru countered.

They glared at each other and together yelled, "YOUR MOTHER WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!"

"Oh dear." Hatsumi muttered.

"That's it! WE'RE DONE!" they cried angrily before departing to different directions, they left the room in silence.

"Uh oh…" Hatsumi sighed, looking with sad eyes to the doors where they disappeared.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, best thing to do is let them blow off steam." Haruhi said, showing her mature side.

"If you say so…" Hatsumi nodded.

Tamaki suddenly grabbed Hatsumi's shoulders and Honey was next to him.

"What is the meaning of those shady twins being in your house?! Daddy wants to go play too!" he cried.

"Yeah Sumi-chan! I wanna eat cake in your house!" Honey followed.

Hatsumi showed them a kind smile, "They were only there because of my dress, but I would be very happy for having you as my guests."

The two were washed in a sea of happiness and Honey started to twirl around with Usa-chan.

"You heard that Takashi? We get to go to Sumi-chan's house!" he cheered.

"Ah." Mori said watching his cousin.

She wanted to be happy too but Hatsumi couldn't help to worry about the whole twin's situation.

* * *

It didn't get any better.

At lunch time, Hatsumi got to sit with Hatsumi but she noticed a sorrowed expression. When she asked what was wrong Haruhi told her that the twins had changed their hair colors and threw things at each other in class. Clearly saying that they were still arguing, Hatsumi sighed as she took her bento box.

"Oh senpai, we have the same box." Haruhi said with a smile.

They indeed had matching pink boxes, Hatsumi grinned, "We're bento sisters!" a few seconds she blushed embarrassedly of what she just said, "S-Sorry…"

Haruhi chuckled, "No, we're bento sisters you're right!"

It was times like this that made Hatsumi happy for being friends with Haruhi.

The two just opened the boxes and watched the twins ordering the same thing when they got in the front, angry at each other they decided to order something else but incidentally they said the same thing at the same time again. Haruhi sighed and Hatsumi smiled knowingly.

"Stop copying me!" they yelled at each other.

"Are you two still fighting?" Tamaki said suddenly while entering the cafeteria with the rest of the hosts following him.

Mitsukuni walked forward to them with a half-hearted serious expression, ""We've had enough of this! You're both to blame for this fight! Hika-chan, Kao-chan, I want you two to make up and go halfsies on this cake, ne?" he pulled a giant cake with a big strawberry on top of it from nowhere and held it between the twins, but after seeing the cake Honey frowned, "But… I want a piece too… so I guess we're gonna have to go thirdsies! We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top though… what should we do? Maybe I could just take it, after all strawberries are my favorite! Oh, I forgot yo ask Hika-chan and Kao-chan! Do you like strawberries?"

Hatsumi giggled but honestly she feared for Honey's safety when the twins started to show a dark aura of annoyance towards the third year, fortunately Mori also felt it so he quickly scooped Honey from the scene.

"You're just making it worse." The taller cousin said.

"Ah! Then I'll just share this cake with Sumi-chan only, ne?" Honey didn't seem affected when he hopped to the girl's table and saw next to Hatsumi.

"It would be my honor." The chubby one chuckled.

Hikaru approached their table and sat next to Haruhi, he sighed.

"Are you guys going to quit anytime soon?" Haruhi asked him.

Hatsumi looked at him or an answer while Honey started to eat his part of the cake already.

"As if," Hikaru responded lowly, "Do you want to switch with me? Because of Kaoru I ended up getting something I don't like." He smiled at Haruhi.

"Sure." Haruhi said handing him her box.

When Hikaru have her his tray of food Haruhi took a bite from him, and by her face she looked blessed. Everyone around that aura was happy that Haruhi finally got to try fancy food and Hikaru showed a proud grin for himself.

"Good job Hikaru!" Tamaki praised swooping on the table, "Now switch with me, I want to try Haruhi's cooking!"

"No way." Hikaru said dryly.

"Oh but come one!" Tamaki cried.

Before anyone could say anything else Kaoru came to the table and sat in front of Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, hey Hatsumi-senpai." He greeted with a smile, "Haruhi, would you like to try some of my lunch? It's my favorite you see…" he had already a spoon full of food and then he gently cupped Haruhi's cheek to feed her.

But quickly and very suddenly Hikaru leaned over Haruhi and took the spoon in his own mouth before it reached Haruhi's.

"Get lost Kaoru." Hikaru snapped after swallowing, he leaned back into his seat with a casual expression.

Hatsumi and Haruhi blinked at the scene and Mori scooped Honey away again feeling something bad about to happen. Seconds later, Kaoru threw a pie at Hikaru's face. Hatsumi thought that it had landed on his face but when the pie fell Tamaki's face was revealed as a shield used by Hikaru, who was smirking smugly towards his brother.

They started to throw another brawl of objects including food to them, the chubby girl watched in horror as her untouched lunch flew between the rainbow of flying objects but she paled when she actually saw Honey there, fortunately Mori was fast on getting his cousin.

* * *

After lunch, Hatsumi headed to the garden to walk her lunch out, and she also needed to breathe from the twin's fight. That was really insane for her.

It wasn't until seconds when she noticed a certain pink-haired Hitachiin muttering words while kicking a tree, he really looked angry. Without resisting her nature, she walked towards him worriedly, but then she remembered that Haruhi didn't say which one had the pink hair. She paused her tracks but he noticed her.

"Ah, hey senpai." He looked at her with a more softened expression, although annoyance still filled his deep voice.

Wait. Deep voice…

"Hello…" she smiled, "What are you doing here by yourself?"

He leaned against the tree and looked up to the sky, "I wanted to be away from that idiot, I can't stand being in the same room as him now." He placed his hands on his pockets, "It's annoying."

She walked further more and leaned on the other side of the tree, "You don't mean that."

"I do, I really hate him."

She smiled, "You don't mean that."

He frowned and glared at her sideways, "Stop saying that! You don't know nothing about us senpai, you don't even know who am I right?!"

She looked down at the grass and then at him with a gentle smile, "You're Hikaru. Right?"

He was taken slightly back but he recovered, "Haruhi told you uh?"

She shook her head, "No…I figured it out by myself. But you did help me a little."

"How?" he stared at her intently.

Her smile became gentler, "You said that you speak for your mind, right Hikaru-san? What you just said, I don't think Kaoru-san would do it. Now I see…" she paused to pat his pink hair, "I'm sorry for not seeing it before Hikaru-san, you two are really different. I'm really happy to finally starting to see you two, I think that from now on I'll be able to properly say your names without hesitating or making any mistakes."

Hikaru's golden eyes widened to a sudden flashback.

"_Please don't cry."_

He stared down at the shorter senpai, "I… that's…" he looked away, "Yeah that's… great senpai." Slowly a small smile grew on his lips, "I can't wait to tell Kaor-" his eyes widened again and he quickly covered his mouth, making Hatsumi chuckle.

"I do hope you two make up soon, if you excuse me I have to go now." She waved and walked away.

He watched her go with a thoughtful expression, when she was out of his sight Kaoru appeared from another tree not so far; he walked and stayed next to his brother, looking where Hatsumi disappeared. He too shared the same expression as Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru…"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"We did this to see Haruhi's house right?"

"Yeah…"

"But I guess…" Kaoru smiled.

"…we got Hatsumi-senpai to finally see us." Hikaru grinned.

Both held their hands and just like that they were five years old again, sitting on a bench in a snowy day and watching a girl with a long brown hair walk away.

"Let's finish this today." They said in unison.

* * *

Later on the day when Hatsumi walked in the Music Room 3, it was empty, only the hosts except for the twins were there and they looked worried and thoughtful. She had a bad feeling.

"Hatsumi! Have you seen the twins?" Tamaki asked her quickly.

She blinked, "Last time I saw Hikaru-san was after lunch. Then I never saw him or Kaoru-san. Why? Did something bad happen?" there was worry on her voice.

"Well, we were hoping to discuss with them about this arguing situation," Kyoya explained evenly, "We aren't able to offer our customers the brotherly love package and it's hurting the business, so yes, it's bad."

She sighed when the twins were wanted just because of that.

"It's weird having them fight," Honey suddenly piped in with a dejected voice, "It never happened before."

Hatsumi walked to the center of the room and looked at Honey sadly, "Really?"

"Never? Not even once?" Haruhi helped.

"No, not that I can recall." Tamaki said frowning, "It must be a sign of them growing more independent of one another, which is a good thing you know?"

Hatsumi blinked and she started to remember her two little sisters, would this eventually happen between them? She wanted to be part of their lives…

"That's true but… if they never had a fight before, how will they know when to stop?" Haruhi said while glancing out the window.

The silence after those words was interrupted when the twins entered the room in mid argument. They actually started to throw things at each other again and Hatsumi crossed her arms in disappointment. Haruhi stood up and stood by her side.

"Seriously, will you two knock it off?" Haruhi yelled.

"Yes, this is becoming more than it should be." Hatsumi supported.

"No way! Not until he admits he was wrong!" Kaoru spat.

"Wrong?! You were the one who started all this crap!" Hikaru yelled angrily.

"That's it!" Kaoru suddenly grabbed some from his pocket, it was the wooden cursed doll at that Nekozawa had earlier, he also grabbed a pen, "I'm going to write your name in the back of this Hikaru, and then you're going to be cursed for the rest of your life!" he didn't seem to be bluffing.

Tamaki cried in fear at the sight of the doll and Kaoru began to write on the doll without hesitation.

"Senpai." Haruhi said when she walked towards them. Hatsumi nodded, understanding what to do and Haruhi wanted.

They moved in and together in unison, Haruhi slammed her fist on Hikaru's head while Hatsumi pulled Kaoru's ear until it turned red. The twins fell on the floor; Hikaru rubbed his head whilst Kaoru rubbed his burning ear.

"Cut it out!" Haruhi yelled angrily at them, "You don't bring something like this onto a fight!"

"Yes, fighting or not, this is something you shouldn't be playing around with!" Hatsumi didn't yell but she sounded very stern and disappointed.

"We're all sick and tired of your crap, show some respect for the people around you! Your selfish fighting has affected everyone around you!" Haruhi continued.

Hatsumi nodded, "Please stop fighting for something so silly." She spoke calmly now, but her tone was sad.

"If you two don't make up then you'll never be allowed to come over to my place!" Haruhi shouted.

The twins stared up at them shocked, but then two identical and charismatic evil grins appeared on their lips.

"So…" they stood up and wrapped their arms around Haruhi, who like Hatsumi, was more than confused, "What you're saying is… if we make up… we can come to your place?" their grins grew wider.

"Wait a second," Haruhi's eyes widened in realization, "You guys faked the entire thing?!"

"Oh my fudging dairy cream!" Hatsumi gasped.

The twins embraced one another in a dramatic way, they teared up and they hugged themselves closer.

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry for all the terrible things I said." Hikaru said softly.

"Me too Hikaru, let's never do that again, it's too hard!" Kaoru almost sobbed.

Haruhi fell with her knees on the floor in defeat and the rest of the hosts all started to talk at the same time, the one who showed more anger was Tamaki.

Hatsumi just covered her face with a complete facepalm, a depressed and tired aura circled around her head.

"This isn't happening." She grabbed the cursed doll and looked at what was written: 'Blank'.

"Why would you do this?!" Tamaki demanded angrily.

The twins looked at him nonchalantly, "We didn't have anything better to do."

"Twins with too much time on their hands are the devil." Haruhi muttered briefly.

Hatsumi was being comforted by Honey and his cake.

* * *

The next day the brotherly love package was back stronger than ever, because the twins actually missed each other. They were playing the 'Which one is Hikaru' game with some costumers again.

"The one with the pink hair!" a girl said happily.

"We have a winner!" they announced while smirking.

Haruhi and Hatsumi paused as they were passing by; Hatsumi looked at them and tilted her head while Haruhi spoke up.

"No you don't." she said.

"You two switched hair colors, didn't you?" Hatsumi giggled, feeling happy that she was able to see it along with Haruhi, finally.

The twins stared at them, their smirks dropped and they locked a hazed expression with the girls.

"That's what I thought." Haruhi said before continuing walking with Hatsumi, the chubby girl waved at them with a smile before going.

The two only concentrated on them, Haruhi and Hatsumi were now talking together with a smile on their faces.

They just didn't know how much they meant for the twins since yesterday.

* * *

**AND THE AWESOME OUTRO SONG THAT MADE US CRY STARTS**

**A/N: For not uploading for a long time, I give you a complete episode. Sorry it's 3AM and I'm tired XD**

**Again, I don't want Hatsumi to be a Mary Sue; she only played a big deal in this chapter for future reasons. **

**There are a lot of things you don't know about Hatsumi yet, you know that she has a mysterious best friend back in her hometown but there's still more for my character's past. Don't worry you'll know pretty soon!**

**I wanted to answer the reviews but all of them say that Hatsumi is cute and sweet so I'll reply to everyone:**

**THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Sorry for any grammatical mistakes that you encountered and thanks for reading!**


	8. A Comfortable Swimsuit

**After I wrote this chapter I realized that I skipped the episode of the naughty type. I feel terrible but I'm also lazy and this chapter was already finished. It would have much plot anyway, if something important happened you'll see on this chapter. (Don't wanna spoil anything)**

**I promise that I won't skip another episode. **

**It's currently 2AM so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**I'm thinking on making another OHSHC story but based on the manga, what do you think?**

**NOTE: A poll has been opened for you to vote who Hatsumi should end up with.**

* * *

It was a nice afternoon, actually it was 3:38 and Hatsumi was heading home along side with Haruhi. They were both chatting about classes and the events that happened a week ago between the love story of Shirou and Hina-chan. Hatsumi told her that Shirou was adorable to just stay in the host club more than he should've to nag Tamaki and eat cake with her.

Just as the two were walking out of the gates of Ouran Academy two arms wrapped around the two girls, in a fast movement they were swept of their feet.

"Targets…"

"…captured."

"The HELL?!" Haruhi complained half startled.

Both girls were being held up in the air easily by the twins; even Hatsumi was surprised with their strength. She didn't even saw them approaching.

A black limo pulled in front of them and the foggy back window rolled down and showed Tamaki wearing a scarlet flour lei and a pair of sunglasses, he was smirking cockily towards the twins and the girls.

"Good, take them away." He ordered.

"Roger!" the twins saluted with their free hands.

And then they were being pushed inside the limo, Hatsumi blinked confusedly and Haruhi was the one to speak.

"What's going on and where are you taking us?!" she yelled as the door was shut behind them.

Hatsumi looked inside and stood up to sit properly on one of the seats, she helped Haruhi up since the twins ignored her. She watched Haruhi brush off some invisible dust from her uniform with a deep scowl on her face. When the chubby and confused teen looked around she saw the rest of the hosts, Honey was actually sitting right next to her with Usa-chan on his lap, everyone was dressed up so… tropically.

After an awkward silence filled with Haruhi's dark aura, Hatsumi decided to break the ice, "So, where are we going?" she smiled at Kyoya, already knowing the deal.

He smiled back at her, "It's kind of a surprised, the king ordered to not tell his daughters about it." There was a sarcastic and mocking hint on his voice.

Hatsumi chuckled softly and looked at Tamaki, who blushed and looked away to the window. She then looked at Haruhi who was staring thoughtfully at the limousine's floor, she was probably thinking that she should be home studying.

* * *

They were in a jungle.

Or better, inside a glassed, tropical jungle. Haruhi and Hatsumi looked around in actual awe.

Turns out that were here in Kyoya's family tropical resort, Hatsumi started to feel uneasy when she saw the current pool.

"This changing room is for you two." The twins suddenly announce while pointing to a small shack.

"Changing room?" Hatsumi repeated.

The doors opened showing many mannequins decked with pretty swimsuits on them, Hatsumi's eyes sparkled and Haruhi frowned deeply.

Out of nowhere, two twin older maids looking mischievous appear side by side to Hatsumi and Haruhi, "Understood young masters!" one of them said, then she tilted her head and smiled cutely to the girls, "Well then, Fujioka-sama, Oriko-sama… this way please." They grinned evilly.

Before any of the girls could say anything they were dragged inside the shack and stripped down at the speed of light, Hatsumi squealed, it was heard outside.

"We're here to help you ladies decide which swimming suit you should get." The twins said between giggles, "We already have some prepared to you." They jumped on the two girls and started to dress random suits on their bodies, without their consent.

"We bought all of our mother's new designs!" Kaoru yelled from outside.

"So just pick one you like, also, senpai we made some especially for you because our mother still doesn't make sizes for big girls, but we made so yeah just…" his cheeks flushed, "Just see if you like it or whatever, you can keep it." His voice diminished.

Kaoru smiled at his brother, "Good job!"

Hatsumi wanted to reply but she was being swept with four hands all over her body dressing her up like a doll. They finally came into a halt.

"Well then, Fujioka-sama, Oriko-sama, please choose!" they cheered.

These two reminded Hatsumi of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"No it's fine really; I don't need a swimming suit." Haruhi said, she looked at Hatsumi, "Do you want one?"

"A-Ah no, not really… I'm not swimming." She smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry, we'll just choose for you!" they said, completely ignoring their answers.

They held up a green bikini piece with a small banana on the chest area, "How about this one?"

"No." Haruhi said quickly.

"It's t-too short!" Hatsumi's cheeks flushed.

They threw it away, "How about this one then?" they grinned.

"Uh? But that's just a bunch of strings!" Haruhi yelled.

There was a loud thud outside but the four girls dismissed it.

"No Sumi-chan-" someone yelled in panic but their mouth was quickly covered.

"Oriko-sama, we know that you'll like this one." One of the twins said softly.

Hatsumi stared at it and lit. It was a piece of a skirt swimming suit, when she tried on she was blessed to see that the skirt reached only slightly above her knees, the swimwear also had a beautiful color of cream mixed with pale blue, the skirt had flowers patterns and it was comfortable to walk it. Hatsumi knew that this was her choice.

"Senpai you really look cute." Haruhi said.

Hatsumi turned and held her breath, "Me?! You look adorable!" she bursted out.

Haruhi was wearing a swimsuit; it was an adorable pink one-piece with lighter pin straps and a small, frilly skirt. It looks like they were both almost matching except for Hatsumi's skirt being longer than Haruhi's. Her skirt was in the same color as the straps. Then to darker pink, almost red lines went upwards the suit and to complete her outfit she wore a pink swim cap on her short brown hair.

Something was also popped on Hatsumi's head and when she looked in the mirror she saw that the twins had also placed a swim cap, but hers was the same blue of her swimsuit. She didn't complain.

"You two look so cute, good luck outside and have fun~" the twins bid while cleaning their tears.

When they exited the shack Hatsumi felt a little nervous, but at least she was comfortable in this swimsuit so it calmed her down. They stopped walking when Tamaki approached them slowly without looking at them.

And when he did, from his feet to his head he went red as a bull when he's angry. Hatsumi blinked at him confusedly but then she understood that he was actually reacting towards Haruhi, in her whole feminine and most exposed self. She guarded a giggle.

Next thing they know, without speaking a single word, he shoves a yellow parka and a pair of brown large shorts towards Haruhi. He looks away but he's still all flushed.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked staring confusedly at the set of clothes.

"Hurry up and put these on," he suddenly mumbles, "It's only okay to a girl to show skin when she gets married."

Haruhi grabbed the clothes and glanced at Hatsumi, "What about Hatsumi-senpai?"

He looked at the chubby girl and gasped, "Hatsumi…" and then for a moment he teared up, "OH MY GOODNESS MY DAUGHTER LOOKS SO CUTE!" He hugged her tightly, "DID YOU TWO COMBINE THE SAME OUTFIT?"

With that being said Haruhi walked back inside annoyed and changed to Tamaki's outfit while the king himself twirled with Hatsumi towards the hosts. He stood proudly and yelled with a big smile.

"Everyone look how cute my da-"

He was gently kicked away from her and sent to the moon by the twins, who towered over her happily.

"You chose this?" Kaoru asked.

"It looks great on you!" Hikaru cheered.

She smiled shyly, "Y-Yes, thank you. You two are really talented."

"If you want we can make more!" Kaoru offered kindly.

"Yeah just name it senpai; making clothes for you is different." Hikaru leaned his shoulder on her head; he noticed the swim cap and blinked at it.

While they chatted casually, Tamaki walked back to the zone looking hurt and covered in leaves, he teared up and the sight of the trio bonding without him.

"Where are we?" Haruhi suddenly asked after changing, "Japan isn't naturally tropical."

Hatsumi looked around her better; they were indeed inside some jungle, "You're right, maybe it's some kind of resort or something?"

"Actually," Kyoya said from behind the girls, "This is a theme park operated by Ootori's group." He sipped on a fruity juice and smiled, "It's called the Aqua Garden."

Hatsumi smiled, "It's really amazing Kyoya-san."

"But I thought your family was in the hospital and medical business, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said.

"Well, we like to rather diverse and take part in various businesses. However, you could consider this place as part of our medical business. Some people get bombarded with stress and tend to feel suffocated by work and obligations, and cannot relax in the tropics due to economic constraints, so this place was created as a heaven for them to calm down and get away from it all." He explained evenly.

"That's really nice of your family." Hatsumi smiled after hearing the explanation.

"Of course," he smirked, "We at the Ootori Group always think about happiness of the people." There were sparkles around him.

Haruhi sweatdropped and backed away from him slowly, "That sounds incredibly suspicious." She mumbled.

Hatsumi followed her, "What do you mean?"

"When does Kyoya-senpai does something nice without wanting a profit from it?" Haruhi asked.

Oh. That left Hatsumi silenced.

"The theme park is actually due to open next month, but today the whole place has been booked for the host club as a special, premiere invitation." He seemed relaxed while sipping on his juice.

Hatsumi tilted her head, "But… I'm not from the host club."

Kyoya's smile dropped and he stared at her, "Yes, that is true." He paused, "But they insisted on having you here." He smiled again, "I also don't mind your company Hatsumi."

She looked at him and her cheeks flushed when she heard him call her by the first name, "T-Thank you."

"Yeah senpai, it's more bearable if you're here with me." Haruhi said while patting her shoulder.

Before Hatsumi could reply Honey jumped on Haruhi's back with a bright smile. Haruhi took her time to balance herself.

"Haru-chan, Sumi-chan! Do you guys wanna drink some coconut juice? Or do you wanna eat some mango cake?" he asked cheerfully.

"I guess I'll take the coconut juice." Haruhi smiled.

"I'll take that cake." Hatsumi replied with sparkles around her.

"Okay~" he cheered as he hopped from Haruhi to run away and get what the girls wanted; he was such in a better mood than a week ago. Hatsumi was glad that he was smiling again.

"He's so cute." She accidently slipped out. She covered her mouth like a hiccup and flushed when Haruhi looked at her, "I-I better go help him." She hurried herself following Honey, ignoring the staring on her back from Haruhi.

Honey was indeed getting a coconut juice and nearby by an orange cake, when he saw Hatsumi approach him his smile only widened.

"Sumi-chan, do you wanna go swim in the current pool with Takashi and me after cake?" he asked.

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry Mitsukuni-senpai but I can't."

Takashi who walked to Honey and helped him cut the cake looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked dejectedly, Hatsumi bit inside her cheeks with pity.

"Well it's embarrassing… every time I go under water I can't control my breath so I usually swallow and tend to panic." She explained.

_He wanted to teach me but… destiny had other plans. _She thought.

Honey started a mental conversation with his cousin, when he smiled and Mori nodded, he grabbed Hatsumi's hands and grinned brightly again, "No worries Sumi-chan, we'll teach you!"

She blinked and smiled gently at him, Hatsumi noticed that she was only slightly taller than her shorter senpai; they stared at each other for a little while when Takashi presented the sliced cake in the two plates, ready to be eaten.

They walked back to Haruhi but Honey went ahead, Hatsumi stayed behind with Takashi.

"Hatsumi." He said.

She stopped walking and looked up at him surprised, "Yes Takashi-senpai?"

He blinked, "You look cute." Then he smiled and patted her swim cap, "Don't forget your cake."

She nodded silently with her cheeks growing warm; every time he spoke to her was a rare moment, "Thank you."

"Nope! Because isn't this much cuter?" Honey suddenly said while twirling cutely and showing his bunny pink floater.

Hatsumi stared at him and tilted her head, "What's going on?" she asked as she approached the gang.

* * *

**A/N: So I had to suddenly stop because I needed to do something, this chapter seems weak but I promise that the next one will be better and longer.**

**Reminder: I opened a poll in my profile, vote on who should Hatsumi end up with! **

…**I really don't like this chapter. **

**I am sorry for any grammatical mistake that you encountered on this chapter, thanks for reading!**


	9. Jungle Pool SOS

**Poll results until now:**

**Mitsukuni: 8 votes.  
Kaoru: 7 votes.  
Takashi: 2 votes.  
Hikaru: 1 vote.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

When everyone thought on innocent Honey looked in his cute bunny floater they were all interrupted by the mechanical sound of gear erupting from underground. A round platform rose and on top of it was Renge, laughing and wearing a small black bikini and holding a purple umbrella, in her stomach she had a tattoo that Hatsumi couldn't recognize, but she did feel self-conscious because Renge's body reminded Hatsumi of her best friend's, tall, elegant and endless legs.

"No good, not good enough!" she yelled.

"Is this gimmick everywhere now?" Haruhi complained tiredly.

Renge climbed down her platform with a smirk, she looked at Hatsumi and smiled as a greeting, and Hatsumi smiled back and waved greeting her back. They shared friendship that was still starting slowly. Renge was still embarrassed for using Hatsumi as her assistant without even asking.

"Cute outfit senpai." She said.

"Thank you Renge-san, the twins made it. You also look cute."

"What's with the tattoo on your stomach though?" Kaoru suddenly while staring curiously.

"Oh my you don't know?" she smiled smugly, "This is cosplay!"

Hatsumi smiled knowingly, her baby sister sometimes dressed up as her favorite hero that she saw on TV.

"Of what?" Hikaru asked.

"Lala~" she announced. But the twins and everyone didn't seem to still understand who that was, "Petite and slender, oh, and the blue eyes that shine upon young men! And her singing voice~ Behold, Kisaragi Quon!"

"Like Hatsumi-senpai's eyes?" Kaoru asked, he stared at Hatsumi intently and the girl blinked in surprise.

Renge also stared and gasped, "Why, YES! Senpai if you were thinner you would be the perfect Lala~" she said freely as if it was a compliment.

Hatsumi smiled, "You think so?" she wondered to herself.

"I still have no clue on what she's talking about." Haruhi muttered. Renge took that as a signal boost to start ding sexy poses in front of her. Everyone knew that Renge developed a crush towards Haruhi after the whole filming ruckus.

"Oi Tono," Hikaru leaned against Hatsumi's shoulder, the girl pouted, "There's a girl in a skimpy outfit. Is that okay?" he smirked mischievously.

Tamaki stared at them thoughtful for a moment, "That's fine isn't it?"

Kaoru, who was now also leaning on Hatsumi, looked as much surprised as Hikaru, "And why is that?" they deadpanned at the same time, probably annoyed that they failed to tease him.

"Because it's cosplay… I guess?"

They groaned and Hatsumi giggled.

"You two leave him alone for now."

They looked down at her and smiled, "Then come play volleyball with us senpai!"

"I'm not good at it." She excused quickly, never dropping her smile, "I'm just going to brag a coconut juice, but I don't mind watching you two."

The blinked at her words but then grinned evilly, "Oh~ you heard that Kaoru?"

The twin nodded, "She just wants to _watch_ us."

"Who would've thunk that Hatsumi-senpai was secretly…" Hikaru started.

"…a pervert?" Kaoru grinned.

She flushed, "N-No I didn't mean it like that!" she quickly explained.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru lunged himself to his brothers arms and feigned a sob, "It's weird… I don't want anyone to watch us… it would be embarrassing." He blushed.

Hatsumi froze.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru fiercely embraced him, "Don't worry. Your cute sounds are only meant for me to hear. I won't let anyone see you like that, you're… _mine_."

They stared at each other intently and Hatsumi squealed to cover her scarlet face, "You t-two stop that!" she heard the twins laugh, "How embarrassing!" she mumbled almost fainting.

"Sorry senpai, you look cute when you're embarrassed. We couldn't help." Kaoru smiled.

Hatsumi looked at them and she wasn't able to be upset anymore, they were looking at her with their puppy eyes.

"Hey everyone, look!" Honey suddenly yelled to get everyone's attention, he was waving happily, "We're not moving from our position even though we're swimming so hard!" he said in a cute voice and bright smile. Hatsumi calmed down instantly and watched him with in a gentle haze.

"Let's have a water gun fight, Tono!" Kaoru suddenly said, breaking her staring.

She looked behind her and saw the twin with two big water guns, pointing them at Tamaki.

"Hmpf… no thanks, who would want to participate in such childish game?" he said while wiping his face with a towel.

The twins didn't look amused, but an idea popped on their minds quickly. They grabbed Haruhi and Hatsumi close to their bodies and held their faces close to theirs.

"Haruhi, we'll go to Atami for our honeymoon." Hikaru said to Haruhi, in a husky voice.

"Senpai, we'll have our honeymoon… _in_ _my bed._" Kaoru whispered in Hatsumi's ear, making her a tomato from heads to toe.

That did it, Tamaki began pumping his water gun violently and with a scary dark aura, "There's no way I'm letting my cute daughters become your brides." His purple eyes glinted dangerously, "DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT."

Hatsumi was actually glad for Tamaki's 'daddy' fetish. The twins let go of the girls and happily started a fight against Tamaki, Hatsumi backed away to watch them play.

"Sumi-chan, come swim with us!" Honey suddenly said behind her back.

She sighed and walked to the edge of the current pool, she stared down at the waves and gulped, "Senpai, I already told you that I can't swim well…"

He shook his head while sitting on Takashi's back, "No worries, we won't let you go, right Takashi?" he looked at his cousin.

"Ah." He answered while swimming.

"I don't know…"

He pouted, "You don't trust us Sumi-chan?"

She stared at him unsurely, of course she trusted them but Honey was so small, Takashi would be able to hold her but that would make him stop swimming. She sighed in defeat, not handling his sad doe eyes. Slowly she entered the pool and gripped firmly on the edges, it was harder than she thought but she was able to find strength in her little chubby arms.

"Yay, see? Now come here, I'll grab you!" Honey cheered.

She paled deeply "You're not expecting me to sit on Takashi-senpai, right?" she was horrified with the idea.

He tilted his head, "Uh, why not?"

"S-Senpai I can't do that! I'm too heavy." She yelled in panic.

He blinked and looked sorrowed at Takashi, "Oh… I didn't think about that." He looked at her again, "Maybe you're right Sumi-chan, but…"

She regretted yelling, "I know senpai, you only wanted to help me. I'm sorry for yelling."

Takashi suddenly stopped swimming and Honey easily moved his little feet under water while floating on his cute bunny floater.

"Takashi?" he asked.

"I'm tired." He announced.

He grinned, "Alright, I'll take care of Sumi-chan then~"

The tall man blinked, but he smiled. As he exited the pool he patted Hatsumi's dry swim cap and walked towards Haruhi.

"Ne Sumi-chan, do you want my floater?" Honey asked hinting concern, but his voice was still cute as ever.

Actually she wanted it, but she knew it wouldn't fit her, "No thanks senpai, I'll just stay in here. This is actually nice." She smiled kindly.

She knew Honey wasn't doing it on purpose, she looked around to see the twins and Tamaki having an intense water gun fight.

Then something sudden happened, Tamaki slipped on a banana peel when he was in the moment of winning, Hatsumi and everyone watched him as he slide across the floor, tripped, rolled several times making her cringe and smash hardly into one of the scary totem statue poles making it buzz and emit red lights.

The water in the pool felt strange, it was emptying itself and Hatsumi looked down at her waist in confusion. Then she felt two arms wrap around her body and when she looked up, a giant wave hit her in a fantastic speed.

"SENPAI!"

"HONEY!"

She didn't have the time to yell.

* * *

Everything was pitch dark for Hatsumi, but as she was swallowed by the pool she knew at least two things, she couldn't stop swallowing water and a pair of stubborn arms never let go of her body. And after that it was pure and simple darkness, she couldn't open her eyes, they were burning.

Then she was cold, she felt her body being dragged away, was this the way she was going to die?

"Sumi-chan!"

She couldn't breathe, but she felt something on her lips pushing some air inside her watered lungs, she almost gagged.

"Hatsumi!" someone continued to yell with a panicked voice, there was a pressure on her chest. She felt like someone blow air inside her again, and that did it. She vomited all the water inside her and coughed hardly, the arms raised her from the ground and made her sit down, it was a better position for her to throw up the rest of the water in her lungs and stomach.

He throat was burning but she was feeling less heavy and the pressure on her chest was almost gone. Continuing to cough rapidly, she opened her eyes. The chemicals from the pool were still burning on her blue eyes; she closed them again and let out another fit of coughs.

"Thank God," a voice trembled; "I thought you were dead!" the person sobbed and embraced her tightly.

She opened her eyes again and saw a blurry version of Honey; he was sobbing and panting heavily. She swallowed and winced at the pain in her sore throat, "S-Senpai what…" another cough, "…happened?"

He sniffed and looked up at her with serious eyes, "There was a huge wave, it took us through the currents and we ended up here."

Hatsumi sighed and trembled, "That was scary… Thank you for saving me."

He shook his head, "I was really scared… you weren't breathing." He looked down like a kicked puppy.

She smiled weakly and patted his head, "I'm sorry for worrying you… but I did say that I wasn't good at breathing under water." It hurt when she spoke but she just wanted to make sure that Honey was alright, "Senpai, are you hurt somewhere?"

"No…" he looked around, "We better get going. They must be looking for us." He stood up and his somber expression was gone, back to a happy one, "Can you stand Sumi-chan?"

She nodded, thinking back when he called her by her first name, "I think I can."

He helped her stand up and she was surprised how strong he was, now that she noticed, he did have strong shoulders and some muscles. She flushed and looked away embarrassed with her sudden thoughts, this wasn't the moment for that.

"Let's head that way, I know for sure that Takashi and the others are looking for us already!" he held her hand and smiled bubbly, "If you feel dizzy tell me okay?"

She nodded, touched with his concern, "I will, let's go then."

* * *

"WHY ARE THERE CROCODILES HERE?!" Tamaki yelled in despair.

Kyoya simply wrote something down in his notebook, "That pool over there if for tropical animals. Unfortunately I can see that breeding crocodiles in the pools was a rather dangerous decision. Well, it looks like he location switch on the wave pool is far a bigger problem." He commented while looking at the token, but then he smiled at everyone, "Thank you everyone, I was able to get some good data from today." He said evenly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone complained.

Kyoya led everyone to one of the tables where a large map of the water park was, "This is the area map of the Tropical Aqua Garden," he pointed at the bright red 'x' close to the corner, "This is our current location. To get to Honey-senpai and Hatsumi's estimate location," he tapped a part of te map that was green and not discovered yet, "We'll have to go through the jungle area in the south block. Distance wise, it's about 800 meters."

"It seems like this area is filled with a lot of unknown places." Haruhi commented curiously.

"Those zones are still under construction." He explained.

"Then wouldn't it be dangerous to go wandering in there?" she asked again.

"It seems like there would be more dangerous things…" Hikaru started.

"…than crocodiles in there." Kaoru sighed worriedly, "We have to find her quickly..."

Hikaru looked a his brother with narrowed eyes.

"Okay!" Tamaki suddenly yelled with his bossy voice, "This is a survival battle plan! We shall penetrate through this jungle area and rescue Honey-senpai and Hatsumi! No matter what!"

* * *

They were walking slowly, hand in hand. Hatsumi was still trying to get over the nauseating feeling in her stomach, she couldn't stop trembling her lips and take uncoordinated sharp breaths. At least they weren't badly injured, Honey seemed fine and they didn't have any scratches on their bodies.

But they were still lost but at least this wasn't a _real_ tropical jungle.

"Let's rest here for a while." Honey suddenly said. His voice was deep that it startled Hatsumi.

"Alright."

They stopped and she sat down against a tree, he was standing nearby with his back turned at her. The air was tense.

"Mitsukuni-senpai, are you alright?"

"… Sumi-chan, sorry… it's my fault that you're here." He said quietly.

It looks like he's been thinking while they walked.

"What are you talking about? Tamaki was the one who bumped into the token and I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose." She smiled.

"No not that… if… if I hadn't made you swim with Takashi and me you wouldn't be here. You could've died because of me!" he yelled turning to face her, his big honey eyes were covered with large tears, "I'm so sorry!" he run at her and glomped her into a hug. This reminded when he stopped his bully character and jumped towards Haruhi feeling bad about what he said in Renge's film.

She sighed and patted his head, "Mitsukuni listen to me. The choice of going inside the pool was mine and mine all along. I entered because of you but I also wanted to try it, and before that big wave, it was actually fun! So please don't blame yourself, the whole thing was an accident." He looked up at her and she cleaned the on-going tears, "I'm not angry at you or anyone, alright?" she smiled gently, hoping to have calmed him down.

He stared at her and nodded, "I'm glad then…" he slowly showed her one of his cute little smiles, and just like that the pink small flowers were around him, "Ne, I'm really hungry. Do you think there's a cake around here?" he looked around hopefully.

She giggled, "I don't think so…" she looked up and smiled, "But I spy with my eyes, bananas!"

He followed her eyes and grinned, "Yay! I love bananas! Wait here, I'll get them~" he stood up and started to climb the tree.

"W-Wait a moment, you might fall!" she panicked while watching him.

"No worries~ Just wait there!" he cheered.

She sighed and continued to watching him with panicked eyes, but she was sure surprised when he climbed the tree too easily. For a moment she was in awe, how was he doing that?

Suddenly the bananas that she saw fell right in front of her, she reached for them and seconds later a loud 'thump' and an unharmed Honey was grinning and sitting next to her.

"That was incredible senpai, how did you do that?" she asked.

He shrugged with an evenly smile, "I like climbing things. I'm really good at it."

She remembered how easily he could climb Takashi and with that, she dropped the subject and handed him a banana.

They ate for a while, Hatsumi realized how hungry she was. Must've been because of all the water that she threw up minutes ago, but she ate four bananas and after that she was feeling better, her cheeks gained color again and she was more energetic.

But all of a sudden, it started to rain. She looked up and saw that the tree above them was giving them shelters.

"Aw… now we have to wait." He mumbled also looking up, he ate three bananas and he was still hungry, but Honey let her eat more because she was too pale for her own good. He wanted her usual rosy cheeks.

"It's somewhat cozy but… did Kyoya's family install a weather program in here? That's amazing…"

"Must be squall time." He chuckled. Honey sat next to Hatsumi closer and leaned back on the tree, "It'll only take a few minutes, don't worry~"

"Squall uh?" she shivered again.

"Ne Sumi-chan, are you cold?"

"Somewhat yes… maybe it's because of the events that happened. I might still be recovering from it. Don't worry about it." She smiled assuring.

"Ah! What if you have a concussion?!" he panicked as he started too looked at head.

She blinked, "I don't think I hit my head. It doesn't hurt." She touched her head just in precaution.

He sighed in relieve, "Then you're just cold."

"Yes… how silly." She smiled with flushed cheeks.

"It's not silly!" he retorted with pouty cheeks.

There was a comfortable silence between them, the rain poured loudly and it was a relaxing way to get lost in their own thoughts. Hatsumi for example, thought how big her life turned since her family became suddenly rich. She had to say farewell to her best friend and the town where she grew up, where she met _him_. But in Ouran, she met the host club, and they certainly changed her life to better. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have friends and she would be lonely in the giant academy. Because Hatsumi was awful at making new friends, these actually encountered her. She smiled to herself, she owed a lot to them but she also owed Tamaki, he was the one who stubbornly pulled her to the club and for that, she was grateful. She met various personalities there, including Haruhi with her amusing secret. Haruhi was like _her,_ she was serious when needed but also knew when to say the right things.

Though there was something that Hatsumi was scared of, she was scared of accidently falling for one of those boys.

She thought she had a crush on Tamaki, but that ended briefly after finding out about his silly but adorable personality, he was like a brothe- well, in this case, father to her. He was sure the leader and all he wanted was for everyone to be happy around him. Sure he could be a goofy narcissist sometimes but Hatsumi never saw his dark side. Other than the scary side that appears when the twins tease him, he was always happy and smiling. Hatsumi liked to think that he just an innocent and caring person. His feelings towards Haruhi were still to be found out but Hatsumi was sure that when he realizes, he'll know what to do.

Then it came Kyoya, although intimidated by him at first, she soon started to be more comfortable around him each day that they passed together. He was actually the ideal person to have a conversation at the end of the day. Sure, he was into more business than chit chat but somehow Hatsumi was starting to get used to his personality, she knew that there was still a big wall to climb for her to see his true self but what he said to her, that he didn't mind her presence, was enough to make her happy.

Hikaru was really something. He was very blunt, showing that when they first met. But he was also always on the urge to tease people and have a good laugh with his brother. Hatsumi noticed that becomes shy and nervous around her when he tries to say something nice, like for example, when she was changing in the shack. She smelled a little encouragement from Kaoru but nevertheless, it was still very touching for her. Since she realized who was who he's been more around her, along with Kaoru of course. Keeping a secret from Tamaki, the twins would even spend time in her house after school, they would watch a movie and she would help them with their homework. Hikaru was always the one keeping things to himself and Hatsumi was starting to respect that, for the good of their friendship.

Kaoru on the other hand, was slightly closer to her. Not because of choice, it simply happened. Maybe because he was the calmer and friendly twin when he wasn't around Hikaru but he wasn't exactly an angel. Kaoru was the one who insisted to make clothes for Hatsumi before Hikaru could think on it. Kaoru also seemed to tease Hatsumi more instead of Haruhi, especially when they helped Shiori with his love life, Hatsumi wore the elementary school uniform with Haruhi and Honey and the twins gushed all over her, she was immensely uncomfortable with showing her legs like that. After the events, Kaoru was the first to assure Hatsumi that she looked adorable and that she had good legs, even though they were short and buffed, her skin looked flawless and touchable. Imagine the nerve, Hatsumi flushed and shook her head trying to forget that moment. Still, she was sure that he had been the one to shout for her name before the wave swallowed her body. Kaoru was a good person, so was his brother.

Takashi was difficult to understand, but she knew he cared. He cared so much that when she burnt her finger on the tea accidently he held her and rushed to the infirmary at the speed of light, with Honey by his side. He would always bring her cake and tea, pat her head, smile at her and show that he was there for her. Hatsumi liked being around him, she always felt safe. She guessed that he was used to be protective towards someone. Hatsumi glanced at Honey and saw him rub his eyes sleepily. She smiled gently at him.

"If you want you can sleep on my shoulder, senpai." She said softly.

He smiled and looked hazily at her, "Really? Ne, that's very good. Thanks." He rested his head on her shoulder and hummed, "You're really soft Sumi-chan~"

She chuckled.

And Mitsukuni of course. He was her cake partner, they shared the same likings and she could never be angry at him. Honey also showed signs of another personality that surprises her. Although he's adorable and always has a smile on his face, she suspects that he's also someone else. He's seventeen years old after all, so even if he acts like a child he must have a mature side. Sometimes she wondered… but other times she didn't. There was nothing wrong on not acting like your age, if he liked to eat a lot of cake, cute things and act adorably then there was nothing wrong with it. Maybe Hatsumi didn't mind it because he was almost like her baby sister. But… she started to recall his expression in the physical exams, the way he was staring at Shiori when she was sharing her cake with the boy. It was an innocent act but Honey looked somber and he stayed like that until Shiori finally left the club after tormenting Tamaki. She thought that he was just jealous because he was used on Hatsumi only sharing cake with him so she let that one go knowing that it would be only temporary. She tried to ignore the feeling in her gut of happiness when she even thought that someone would want her, since _he _she hasn't felt like this for a while, but Hatsumi being herself she buried that feeling deep down in her mind.

Hatsumi sighed deeply and stared up at the rain.

She listened the soft breathing coming from the shorter senior beside her, he was a puzzle.

Every single host was a big puzzle.

And Hatsumi wondered how long it would take her to complete each one of them, piece by piece; she patiently started to put them together. She closed her eyes and smiled, and slowly she realized how tired she was when sleep took her conscious.

* * *

Her mind awoke her when the rain stopped it was like an alarm clock for her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around as if she had forgotten where she was. Then she looked next to her and saw a comfortable Honey sleeping while hugging her arm.

"Senpai?" she tried softly, "It stopped raining."

He groaned but kept a tight grip in her arm, it was his decided pillow.

She blinked and thought on his as on a child hard to wake up after a nap, "Mitsukuni-senpai? Please wake up. We have to keep going, they might be looking for us."

He moaned and opened his eyes slowly, they stared at each other and Hatsumi shivered. What kind of look was that? Was he angry or something? She patted his head in hope to calm him down.

"Senpai are you alright?" she asked ignoring his scary gaze.

"I'm still sleepy…" he mumbled in a dangerous tone, "But… you're right Sumi-chan." It was remarkable. He was now back to his cute self and his voice was a lot softer. He let go of her arms and sat straighter, "I'll sleep later." He rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily at her.

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Uh? Yep! Let's go~" he stood up in a sudden jump and gave her a help with his hand, "How long did it stop raining?" he asked while looking around.

Hatsumi stood up, she had to admit that she could now even run, "A minute ago I suppose."

Suddenly there was strong yelling coming from their right, it was dangerously close to them. Honey immediately turned his head to the sound and placed himself in front of her too fast for Hatsumi to even see.

"W-What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know… but I have a bad feeling." He said, "Sumi-chan, stay here."

And before she could say anything he climbed the same tree again, she watched him jump to another one like Tarzan, almost giving her a heart-attack.

"Honey!" she yelled as she ran after him in ground.

* * *

"Target is resisting, prepare to fire warning shots!" one of the uniformed man said, all of them were at least fifteen and they all had guns on their hands. Hatsumi had to stop herself from appearing so she hid behind some bushes.

She panicked when she saw Haruhi being carried by Tamaki, was she already hurt?

They were circling them, pointing the guns towards Takashi, what was going on?

"The other target is still missing, what do we do?" one of the men said.

"Stick with the orders." Another yelled.

"TAKASHI! HARU-CHAN! MOVE!" Hatsumi looked up and squealed when Honey was coming in out while swinging on a vine, what was he thinking?!

He was going to-

He kicked the first guy in his way straight in the face and after he made a triple flip and landed on the ground with one of his legs outstretched, one bending to balance his weight.

Haruhi and Hatsumi froze in shock and Takashi showed an unfazed expression.

The uniformed men pointed their weapons towards the shorter one and Honey simply smirked smugly, "Heh."

He kicked the weapons from their hands, he flipped the men's bodies and threw them harshly to the ground, he kicked the ones fighting back and he punched the other few men trying to grab him. Whatever he did, in a matter of seconds all of them were on the floor groaning in pain.

Hatsumi walked out from the bushes and gulped at the pile of still alive bodies that Honey had made.

"Don't be so reckless! Picking up on my friends, it's a no-no!" he scolded while shaking his finger to the pile. The flowers were back around his head, he didn't even seem out of breath.

Hatsumi was starting to panic.

Steps were heard and soon the host club was all here.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled.

"SENPAI!" The twins cried.

"Haruhi are you alright?!" Tamaki asked her worriedly.

Hatsumi was glomped and almost fell down when two arms embraced her, "Senpai we were so worried about you!"

She blinked and smiled at them, "Really? I'm so sorry about that. I'm really happy to see everyone again."

"HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled again, this time attacking her in a bear hug, "I was worried sick about you!"

Haruhi showed an expression that she was completely done with the world when she was hugged by him.

The twins suddenly tightened their hug on Hatsumi.

"Really senpai, don't you ever worry us like that again!" Hikaru scolded.

"Yeah, you nearly gave me a heart-attack when you disappeared in that wave." Kaoru sobered.

"S-Sorry… but it wasn't really my fault." She mumbled with a pout, it wasn't fair.

They grinned and rubbed their cheeks against her chubby ones, "How cute~"

"HEY YOU TWO, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Tamaki complained.

The twins obeyed, but only to stare at the pile of hurt men. Hikaru poked one of the forehead.

"Honey-senpai did this?" he asked, "At any rate, they look fine to me." He shrugged.

"I think they're seriously hurt." Hatsumi commented.

"This was Honey-senpai's work right?" Kaoru poked a man also, "He must have gone easy on them."

"Huh?" Haruhi let out surprised, she pinched Tamaki's hand to push him away and stared at the twins curiously, ignoring the hurt expression on Tamaki's pained face.

"What are you talking about?" Hatsumi helped.

"Oh, you two don't know?" the twins started.

"Haninozuka is famous for being an elite family in martial arts," Hikaru continued, "Not only do they work with police forces and self defense, but they also train armies overseas." He explained.

"Oh my goodness, that is amazing." Hatsumi let out before she could stop herself. Honey gave her a sweet smile and she flushed.

"In particular," Kyoya added, "Honey-senpai is the first to be known as a fierce warrior in the Haninozuka family. He has already been the national champion for karate and judo in middle school."

Haruhi and Hatsumi stared at Honey; again, he continued to smile cutely with his fellow flowers hovering around his head.

"Incidentally," Tamaki spoke up, "Mori-senpai became the national kendo champion in middle school."

The girls looked at him without any doubt.

"That's amazing, so many talents." Hatsumi clapped looking sheepishly. She wished she was good at something.

Takashi smiled down at her and patted her head, "Thank you."

Seeing karate was something that she hasn't seen in a while, her best friend was the captain of her school and she was known to be the best. She wondered if she knew about Honey. Probably yes, she didn't share it with Hatsumi mainly because to not bore her.

She really missed her.

"We are extremely sorry!" one of the men suddenly yelled. When everyone looked, they were all bowing on the ground towards Honey, "I am a successor of the Ishikawa dojo!"

"I am a student at the Todoroki dojo!" another one yelled.

"I am from Ooteki dojo!" the last one yelled, "We are all in debt to your family!"

"Oh really?" Honey asked while blinking.

"Yes, we are humbled." They all replied nervously without taking their eyes from the grass, "For us not to have known that you were Haninozuka, Mitsukuni-sama, we apologize sincerely for our rudeness! But, even if it's just a coincidence, it's an honor that would last for ages for our dojo for me to have been able to exchange blows with you!" he said with his heart.

"Are they serious?" Haruhi mumbled.

"Yeah, they are." The twins answered boredly.

After more apologies, Kyoya finally send his family police force back.

Honey walked over to Takashi and pulled him down by his arm, "Takashi you did a very good job on protecting Haru-chan!" he patted his head, "Were you lonely without me?"

Takashi looked embarrassed when he glanced between Haruhi and Honey, "I wouldn't say that…"

"How about you Honey-senpai, did you protect Hatsumi-senpai?" the twins asked.

"Yep!" his cheerful face sobered, "That reminds me… Kyo-chan I think she needs medical attention, I had to perform a CPR on her." He looked down.

Hatsumi cringed when they all gasped.

"What?!" Tamaki yelled, he immediately hugged Hatsumi, "MY DAUGHTER ALMOST DIED? KYOYA BRING THE BEST DOCTOR IN ALL JAPAN!"

"I'm f-fine." She tried.

"I'm on it." Kyoya interrupted as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Senpai hang in there!" the twins cried.

"But I'm fine, really." She tried louder.

Even Mori was mentally freaking out; Hatsumi could see it in his grey eyes. She looked at Haruhi in panic and the girl sighed.

"Guys stop it, she's fine."

* * *

After convincing the guys to halt the doctor, they walked back to where everything started. It was already sunset and the fake seaside looked beautiful.

"Next time we should go to the beach for a change of mood." Hikaru suddenly said.

"Ah the beach, that's a good idea." Kaoru agreed with a smile.

"Fools," Tamaki scowled, "Haruhi isn't interested in that and Hatsumi has been traumatized with water."

Haruhi stopped walking and Hatsumi looked at him confused.

"I wouldn't mind going to the beach." Haruhi smiled, "I don't really enjoy places that are obviously artificial but the beach is nice. It's beautiful too."

"And I'm not traumatized by water, that was an accident and I'm not sure that it can happen in a beach without any national warning." Hatsumi chuckled, "I like the beach, I love collecting shells."

"Alright, I know!" Tamaki quickly grinned, "Next time we'll go to the beach for sure!" he announced.

* * *

**A/N: AH! 5.000+ words in this chapter!**

**I hope you liked that, sorry if it was too cheesy! In this chapter there was obvious HoneyxHatsumi moments and there was hints of KaoruxHatsumi, because those two are winning on the poll I want to start advancing things. Maybe this could end up as a love triangle? Ugh… I hate those but it would be fun to see it in my story because I would be the one controlling it XD**

**Anyways, keep voting!**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistake that you encountered and thanks for reading!**


	10. Let the Horrible Game Begin!

**Poll results update:**

**Honey: **15 votes.**  
Kaoru: **12 votes.**  
Takashi: **3 votes.**  
Hikaru: **2 votes.**  
Kyoya: **1 vote.

**So Kyoya has now entered uh? Interesting! **

**Do you guys have any ideas for the shipping names? **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hatsumi had to learn that when the Host Club says 'next time' they literally mean 'tomorrow'.

She felt the warm sand under her feet and smiled, at least their impatient was somewhat regarding.

Like yesterday, she was wearing a skirt swimsuit, the twins realized that she was most comfortable with it so they offered her one with the same style as yesterday but instead of blue, it had a crimson color and it had a frilly skirt with a flower pattern.

She would be more comfortable if it wasn't for the fact that she was surrounded by girls with perfect bodies and pretty bikinis, why did Tamaki had the idea of opening the host club at the beach? He completely tricked everyone, well more the twins; they wanted to see Haruhi with the bikini that they chose.

Fortunately she could relax by doing what she loves the most when at the beach, shell hunting. She adored collecting the brightest ones and then create some art work from them, possibly sew them together and create necklaces or bracelets. Either way, she promised Fumiko to bring some to her.

Bittersweet memories of her spending time in the beach with _him _suddenly overloaded her mind quickly; she dropped a pink shell in shock and closed her eyes to hide her pain. Why did he have to be everywhere? She was fine just a few days ago, what did she do to reset memories of her lost love?

"Hatsumi-senpai!"

She blinked quickly and looked up to see Kaoru running towards her, behind him was Hikaru. My goodness they had huge grins on their faces.

"Senpai, do you want to play with us and the girls?" Kaoru asked, she now noticed the volleyball in his hands.

"Yeah, we didn't really play with you yesterday." Hikaru said.

She smiled, "Well you see," she pointed at the green bucket on her left hand, "I'm looking for shells. I have yet reached my quota. I'm really sorry."

Kaoru glared at her bucket, "But senpai…"

Hikaru patted his brother's shoulder, "Kaoru let's just go back, the ladies are waiting."

Kaoru nodded, "Fine." He smiled down at Hatsumi, "Have fun senpai!"

She nodded and waved as the two ran back somewhere in the beach.

A few minutes later, more steps approached her. Hatsumi was frustrated that she wasn't finding much shells; some were broken or too washed by the sea. She looked up and saw Honey and Takashi.

Honey was with his usual huge grin and lowers hovering in his head, he held up a bunny patterned pink buckle and two shovels, Takashi had another shovel on his hand.

"Sumi-chan, we're going hellfish hunting, you wanna come?" he asked brightly.

She looked down at her poorly filled bucket and sighed, "Yes, I'm not having luck with my shell hunting." She blinked when she realized that Honey misunderstood the word 'shellfish', the question now was: would she have the heart to correct him? He looked so happy.

"Aw that's too bad, but I'm sure you'll find them all in only one spot!" he patted her head.

No, she decided not to correct him.

Hatsumi smiled and with Takashi's hand to help her, she stood up and wiped some sand from her knees, "Thank you senpai." She smiled up at him and tried not to flush with his bare chest being so close to her face.

The three walked to the other side of the beach where it had a wall made of huge rocks, close to the seashore, Honey and Hatsumi kneeled down and stared to dig in the sand looking for shellfishes. Hatsumi looked at Honey, he looked so excited with the activity that he was using his karate and judo strength to dig really deep, but apparently he didn't had to dig that far because two shellfish popped right in front of him.

"I found two!" he cheered.

Hatsumi blinked in surprised, "Amazing senpai! Quickly put them in the bucket!"

He complied and giggled, "Dig Sumi-chan!"

And she did, to her surprise more started to pop up without even touching the sand, she smiled widely and started to put every single one of them inside the bucket.

"Haru-chan come see! We're hellfish hunting!" Honey suddenly yelled looking behind her.

Hatsumi looked and saw Haruhi approaching them.

"I'm pretty sure you mean shellfish hunting senpai. Besides, you're not going to find any, this beach doesn't have anything like…" her voice trailed as she looked at their bucket, she paled and screamed when she was suddenly surrounded by crabs.

A baby one crawled on Hatsumi feet and she grabbed it, with doe eyes and poked its body and stood up, gently she dropped it on the sea and walked back to her spot, careful to not step on anything.

Honey looked at her amusedly, "Why did you do that?"

"It was a baby senpai, you never eat the babies." She said horrified.

He chuckled, "I know~ Sumi-chan is so kind!"

She flushed and smiled at him, "Now, we have a job to do! Let's get as many shellfish as we can alright?"

"Yeah!"

Hatsumi was about to kneel down again when she noticed Takashi climbing the rocky wall behind Honey, she followed him and looked up with slight worry, she would never think of Takashi to be this adventurer.

"Takashi-senpai, please be careful." She yelled gently.

He stopped and looked down at her with soft eyes and a smile, "I got it." Then he continued to climb, when he stopped and looked to the other side it made the plump teen wonder what or who he was looking at.

She walked back to the crab zone and saw Tamaki hold up one of them, "Hey Haruhi, don't you think this is… crabtastic?" he held his finger up his chin.

Haruhi smiled brightly, "Haha, good pun senpai."

His face went red, but suddenly a centipede crawled from the crab and everyone froze.

"CEN…" the girls shrieked.

"TI…" the twins gasped.

"PEDE!" everyone ran from Tamaki, the twins were laughing at him of course, they dragged Hatsumi with them and she kept a surprised expression.

Everyone watched how Haruhi grabbed the insect and threw it away behind the rocks, the girls swooned how 'manly' Haruhi. Hatsumi worried for the think, the brunette did throw it away too harshly.

When everyone freaked out over the centipede except for Haruhi it gave the twins an idea for a game.

"Hey boss," they approached Tamaki with certain grins, Hatsumi was still being held between them, "Let's play a new game! It's called 'find out Haruhi's weakness' game!" they exclaimed.

Hatsumi gasped.

"That sounds like a horrible game!" Tamaki complained.

"Well said!" Hatsumi praised proudly. There was still hope.

"Oh right, senpai also didn't freak out, she's in as well!" they grinned evilly at her, making her wish to be quiet sometimes.

"It got worst!" Tamaki gritted.

"Yeah I guess you're right…" they started to walk away, once again still dragging poor Hatsumi like a doll, "They would probably only tell their weakness to someone really important to them."

"What are the rules?!" Tamaki instantly begged with a fierce fire.

"The first to discover their weaknesses by sundown wins!" they said, happy that their manipulation over the naïve king worked.

"And I have the perfect prize for the winner." Kyoya suddenly pipes; he whipped out a handful of photos of Haruhi and Hatsumi in middle school. Haruhi with her long hair, on her gym uniform and with her old school uniform and Hatsumi also with her long hair styled with two low twin tails, she was wearing her school's middle school uniform and also a maid costume, which was taken at the school's festival, her class was hosting a café.

Tamaki, the twins and Honey almost had an aneurysm.

Hatsumi absolutely had it.

"We'll play too!" Honey said with eagerness.

"W-Where did you get those!?" she squealed with a scarlet face as she tried to reach for her photos, but Kyoya was way taller than her, so as Tamaki tried to see Haruhi's he dodged the two and guarded the photos back in his pocket.

"I have my resources." He smiled evenly at her, possibly even amused.

She covered her face, "Have fun with your stupid game, you'll never find out about my fear!" she yelled as she ran away.

Kaoru frowned as he watched her go, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to join Hatsumi-senpai…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "She'll be fine… perhaps you don't wanna win her photos?" he grinned teasingly at his brother.

He glared at him, "Of course I do, as much as you want Haruhi's!"

Hikaru grinned, "Then let's do our best!"

"Over my dead body will I let you two win!" Tamaki yelled.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's very short but at the moment I'm not feeling so well, I need to rest. I just posted this preview of one of my favorite episodes. In here you'll find out Hatsumi's fear.**

**Guys, you have no idea what I have planned. Hatsumi's best friend will make an appearance, I'm not telling when. It could be after the anime episodes or sooner than you expected, because yeah, I decided to continue this story with parts of the manga after finishing the anime. **

**AND another person from Hatsumi's past returns! You'll notice that she'll be remembering of **_**him **_**many times. Who is he? And why is he returning to her memories? Maybe Hatsumi is starting to grow certain feelings to a boy?**

**Will she be scared?**

**God, I sound like one of those deep voices at the end of an episode, talking to create a dramatic effect to want you to see the next episode XD**

**Sorry! Review for more, you give me such lovely reviews, they all make me happy!**

**Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake you encountered.**

**More to come**


	11. Author's Note!

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm here to explain why I haven't uploaded a new chapter in 10 days. Well it's simple really, our electricity was cut because my parents weren't able to pay the bill in time. Luckily my mom did a new contract with the company and they promised to turn the lights on again to 2-5 days, except that it actually took 10 days. They just turned it on like twenty minutes ago and I immediately grabbed my laptop to write this.**

**The new chapter will be posted in a few hours.**

**IT SEEMS LIKE THERE'S A LOT KAORUXHATSUMI SUPPORTERS HERE.**

**Pool Results Update:**

**Honey: 16 votes.  
Kaoru: 16 votes.  
Takashi: 3 votes.  
Hikaru: 2 votes.  
Kyoya: 1 vote.**

***cough*I may slip in some KyoyaxHatsumi action in the next chapter *cough* You know what scene I'm talking about. The scene. *coughs forever***


	12. Complications

**Pool update:**

**Honey: **22 votes. **  
Kaoru: **23 votes. **  
Takashi: **3 votes. **  
Hikaru: **2 votes. **  
Kyoya: **1 vote.

**The official shipping name for Honey and Hatsumi is Mitsumi! Thank you StrawberryNeko7! **

**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ:**

**It's so funny, as soon I was said that there was lot of KaoruxHatsumi supporters the Mitsumi (HoneyxHatsumi) ones started to comment. And I want to talk about it, most of you told me that there aren't many good HoneyxOC stories out there and I completely agreed with that, I only have like two good stories of HoneyxOC on my favorites and only one author is uploading. I've seen a lot of KaoruxOC stories and some of them are good but we all have to agree that it's rare to see a HoneyxOC one. **

**I'm not saying this story will be HoneyxOC, I still don't know that.**

**But I always keep my promises, I'm not saying when the pool is closing, it's still too soon to even think about but like I said, whoever gets more votes will end up with Hatsumi. **

**If in the end she ends up with Kaoru or Honey just don't worry about it, I could always add a new character or push some moments between your favorite pairings. I'm the writer but I'm always up for some suggestions, like in this chapter, I pushed a little KyoyaxHatsumi scene because I saw it on a review and I liked the idea.**

**Kudos to the readers who wanted Takashi and Hatsumi together, yes people, he would be very protective about her. **

**PLEASE GO BACK UP AND READ THE NOTE YOU.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Plan One: Ghost Stories**

Hatsumi and Haruhi looked around curiously as they walked down in the damp and dark cave. Around them were a few other girls that had nervous expressions on their faces, one of them even gripped tightly on Hatsumi's arm. She didn't mind of course.

Hatsumi didn't like this place, it smelled like moss and seaweed and she almost slipped on the rocky wet ground. Kaoru was leading the small group with a torchlight while Hikaru stayed behind the group.

"This cave doesn't show itself except when the tide is out." Kaoru explained, suddenly having a creepy voice, "Despite this there have been many people who have drowned here…"

The girls started to tremble but Haruhi and Hatsumi blinked their eyes. Hatsumi was curious about supernatural things but there was one thing that terrified her to her toes.

"And apparently, their grudges drag people that pass by into the abyss." Kaoru continues, scaring even more the trembling girls.

"What's that?!" Hikaru suddenly yelled while pointing up. The girls looked up quickly to see something that resembled a ghost with glowing red eyes and an evil laugh staring down at everyone. They all screamed, well Haruhi didn't and Hatsumi just blinked in mild surprise.

Suddenly two hands reached out of the darkness behind Haruhi and Hatsumi, they landed on the girl's shoulders.

"What's this?" Haruhi glanced at the wooden hand, "Some kind of fear trial?"

"I think it's sweet, it's like those village games!" Hatsumi smiled.

"What?" Kaoru was holding up the fake laughing ghost, which ended up to only be a fabric puppet on a stick, "You're not scared of ghosts at all?"

"I've never seen one before." Haruhi said casually.

"And I spent my childhood on visiting haunted houses at carnivals~" Hatsumi giggled, holding one of the girls that wept in her shoulder.

Though, Hatsumi did frown with some memories of her screaming and running away from something in particular.

**Plan 1 Ghost Stories: Failed.**

* * *

**Plan Two: Claustrophobia**

After leaving the cave Haruhi and Hatsumi wondered back in the beach, they talked about that just happened and Hatsumi sighed, she knew why the twins did that but she would feel terrible if she ruined the day for the hosts. Besides, it's not that bad maybe Haruhi was fearless.

And it's impossible to find out about Hatsumi's fear in the beach.

There was nothing to worry about. Well maybe they should worry about the huge truck parked right in the middle of the beach.

"Haru-chan, Sumi-chan! This way~" Honey called them cheerfully while he waved for the girls to walk to him to the back of the truck.

The girls soon followed him inside and then the door quickly came down, leaving the three in complete pitch black. Hatsumi gulped, she was blind and she could not see a thing.

"What's going on?" she asked to the air.

There was silence for a few seconds but suddenly Hatsumi felt two arms involving around her waist, she immediately knew that it was Honey because of the height and the soft hair touching her skin.

"It's scary, it's dark! It's cramped in here! IT'S SCARY, IT'S DARK, IT'S CRAMPED IN HERE! **IT'S SCARY, IT'S SO DARK, IT'S CRAMPED IN HERE! WUAAAH! I WANNA GET OUT! PLEASE!" **He started to yell and cry as he held onto her tightly.

"Senpai calm down!" Haruhi yelled from somewhere.

Soon the door was pushed open and very worried Takashi ran inside the truck, he knelled down in front of Honey and the senior quickly hopped to his cousin while crying. Takashi headed back outside and the girls followed suit, Hatsumi was mostly concerned.

"Mitsukuni-senpai, are you alright?" she patted his back as he kneeled in the sand taking deep breaths.

He sniffed, "That was really scary… Were you and Haru-chan scared~?" he looked at her with wet eyes.

She smiled sadly, "I'm afraid neither of us is claustrophobic." Hatsumi patted his head, "Sorry."

He pouted, "I lost."

**Plan 2 Claustrophobia: Failed.**

* * *

**Plan 3: Belonephobia**

Takashi stood in front of the girls with a sharp harpoon dangerously close to Haruhi's face, but nevertheless, she wasn't scared.

"This… is a harpoon, right Mori-senpai?" Haruhi said as she stared at it.

Mori blinked and let a drop of sweat fall.

Hatsumi frowned, "Takashi-senpai don't you know how dangerous it is for you to carry such thing around?" she scolded, "Please put that away!" she stared at the sharp end disapprovingly.

He nodded and walked away in silent defeat.

**Plan 3 Belonephobia: Failed.**

* * *

When the sun was beginning to set and the sky was painted with orange and a reddish pink, the twins were sitting together on a low rock in front of a bungalow from the beach.

"This game is impossible," Hikaru complained lowly, "How can two girls not have any weaknesses?"

Kaoru hummed, "This is getting kinda boring," he grunted.

Hikaru smiled, "You're just annoyed because you really wanted senpai's photos."

"Shut up Hikaru."

"I didn't know you were into… you know…" Hikaru started.

"Into what?"

"Chubby girls."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, "I'm not into anyone right now, stop saying that."

Before Hikaru could reply the brothers heard some ruffling in some bushes behind their backs. They turned around to see Tamaki rooting around the grass.

"Uh…king? What are you doing?" they asked curiously.

He smiled at them and shoved a bucket filled with green and cooper snakes on their faces, "I've got green snakes right here," he seemed proud; "They look so disgusting, I'm sure it'll terrify them!"

"Grass snakes you say?" Kaoru asked, looking thoughtful, "Are there even grass snakes in Okinawa?"

There was a long pause.

Then the three hosts froze.

* * *

Hatsumi was having fun, she was sitting on the shore of the sea and when the small waves hit her legs she giggled, the water was somewhat warm now. Haruhi was behind her, still shellfish hunting now that the day was almost over.

"Haruhi-kun!"

Instantly Haruhi and Hatsumi looked up, the chubby one did because the voice came out surprisingly from the peaceful silence. Soon the two paled when they saw three of Haruhi's regular costumers waving at her from the top of a high cliff, Hatsumi stood up and walked next to Haruhi in worry.

"Hey that's dangerous!" Haruhi yelled back, but the girls seemed to be paying attention to something else.

Haruhi sighed, "They could fall. I better go there and bring them down" Haruhi started to walk, "Senpai let's go before something happens!"

With a small squeal she followed suit, also worried, "Maybe we should go get the guys." She advised as they walked.

"No that'll take time."

When they finally got up in the cliff Hatsumi felt her stomach drop when she heard male voices and Haruhi must've heard them as well because she speeded up her pacing, Hatsumi tried to follow but she was left behind by seconds. Haruhi suddenly stopped walking and Hatsumi almost bumped into her, before she could say anything she saw her friend flung the bucket filled with shellfish to one of the guys.

_Oh dear. _Hatsumi thought in horror.

"Haruhi-kun!" one of the girls exclaimed, relieved to see her.

"She said leave her alone!" Haruhi yelled at the man that was hit.

Hatsumi squealed when the man hit by the bucket grabbed Haruhi by her shirt's collar, "You really have some guts pipsqueak." He said with malice. He glanced and smirked, "You brought a hippo as back-up?"

Hatsumi blinked in surprise, she was never called that in her whole life.

But now that wasn't the time for that, she looked at the girls, "RUN!"

And thankfully they did, the men that were suppose holding them were focused on what was their friend doing with Haruhi, now Hatsumi did something she wouldn't be proud but she also knew that it was the right thing. She also ran away with the girls and surprisingly she passed by them at an incredible speed that would leave them flabbergasted if they weren't scared for Haruhi and the situation.

In the beach she thanked God to see the twins and Tamaki, she didn't care what they were doing, "Guys! Help! Haruhi needs help!" she yelled, waving frantically.

"It's true! We were harassed by three men, they're in the cliff!" one of the girls backed Hatsumi, they pointed to the same cliff and soon the three boys dropped either their goofy or scared faces, they were all serious now.

"Senpai are you hurt?!" Kaoru held Hatsumi shoulders as Tamaki and Hikaru went to grab Kyoya.

_Not physically. _She thought sadly, "No, go! Haruhi needs help!"

He nodded and ran to his brother and Tamaki. Hatsumi and the girls watched as the four ran up the cliff quickly.

She was so angry at Haruhi.

How could she do that? They were three stronger and older drunk men! How could Haruhi rush into doing something so stupid?!

"HARUHI!"

The girls gasped in horror and Hatsumi's eyes widened as she watched Haruhi being pushed off the cliff, she was quickly followed suit by Tamaki.

But Haruhi hit the water first.

* * *

"Say Haruhi… are you one of those?" Tamaki asked as she placed Haruhi down in the sand, "Are you secretly a martial arts expert like Honey-senpai?"

Haruhi looked up at him intently and he looked down at her lost.

"Why would you think that one girl like you could go up against two guys?" he grabbed her shoulders as if he wanted to shook her.

After saving Haruhi from nearly drowning, the hosts and Hatsumi gathered up at the seashore as Tamaki brought Haruhi. Hatsumi looked at the brunette sternly, completely agreeing with Tamaki's words.

"This had nothing to do with me being a guy or a girl," Haruhi snapped, "At that time I didn't have the time to think about it-!"

"Well think about it a little more idiot!" Tamaki yelled angrily.

Everyone looked at him in shock, this was the first time that they saw Tamaki being harsh towards Haruhi and this was the first time for the girls seeing him truthfully angry.

"You're a girl!" Tamaki continued ranting, "At least Hatsumi-senpai did the correct thing, if she hadn't warned us you could've been…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Kaoru and Hikaru were resting their hands on the chubby girl; they glanced at her and saw her scowl.

"I'll apologize for causing trouble but I don't see what else I should be scolded for!" Haruhi glared at him stubbornly, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Hatsumi gasped silently, she wanted to say something but right now this was between Haruhi and Tamaki.

There was a long silence while Tamaki released her shoulders, his expression was mixed between shock, hurt and disappointment, "Oh yeah?" Tamaki said weakly as he stared at Haruhi, his anger was gone and his eyes were now cold, "Fine. Then you can do whatever you want. I'm not speaking with you until you apologize!" after that he brushed past everyone and walked away to the villa.

Haruhi continued to have her back turned to the hosts. They eventually also followed Tamaki without speaking with her but Hatsumi didn't move. Kaoru also stopped walking to look back at the girls.

"Haruhi, I'm also angry at you." Hatsumi admitted sadly.

Haruhi spoon around quickly with wide eyes, "Senpai…"

"That was very reckless of you. Please apologize."

Haruhi blinked and glared at her, "But why?!"

She sighed and turned around, Kaoru reached for her hand and she gladly took his. They walked together to the mansion since the others went already ahead.

"Senpai are you alright?" Kaoru asked concernedly.

Hatsumi felt her eyes watering, "I don't know. How did this happen? Everyone was having fun…"

He didn't like not seeing her with her smile like always, "What happened in the cliff?"

"Kaoru, stick and stones may break my bones but words will never get me. Have you have heard of that?"

He nodded.

"Well, today a word hurt me a lot." She looked at the sand sadly.

His gripped her hand tightly; "Did one of them…?" he glared at her, but the anger was not towards her.

It was her turn to nod. Hatsumi didn't even know why she was telling him this. Did she need a pity party?

"What did he call you?" he asked.

"I don't wanna say it." She sighed, "I just want to get to Kyoya-san's villa and just… refresh myself."

"Hatsumi-senpai please, it's not like I'll make fun of you. I would never do that."

She looked at him and was surprised with seeing such an intense stare looking at her, Kaoru was showing how different he was from his brother. Hatsumi couldn't help but to smile and that instantly lit Kaoru's mood.

"Hippo, that's what he called me." She said while looking behind her, Haruhi was following them from a distant.

"Hippo? What a bastard." Kaoru muttered darkly.

Hatsumi blinked quickly, "Kaoru don't say such words!" she quickly scolded.

He grinned, "Sorry. It's not like I cursed." He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer, "And between you and me senpai…" he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her ear, "I think hippos are very cute." He whispered like he was saying something with a second meaning.

Hatsumi's cheeks flushed a deep red and he chuckled, happy to see Hatsumi being herself again.

* * *

**A/N: Me and my promises.**

**But guess what? I broke my toe finger. Stupid shelves in the halls uh? God it hurt so much. I was in the hospital all night so I'm really sorry, I couldn't written a longer chapter but I'm dead tired.**

**Also, it's 3AM so I was finishing this like a zombie, I tried to edit the grammar but oh well.**

**Hey.**

**I gave you guys some KaoruxHatsumi moments *nudges KaoruxHatsumi supporter's shoulders* He's winning right now by one vote. **

**Hatsumi is angry at Haruhi. Why? She's not a violent person and Hatsumi knew that what Haruhi did was reckless, I mean, three stronger and drunk men against a petite high school girl without any fighting talents? **

**Don't worry; next chapter everything cools down and I'll even throw more fluff moments. **

**I'm sorry if any of you got called 'hippo'. I was originally going to write 'fatty' but I needed other word for the final moment between Kaoru and Hatsumi.**

**I am so sorry for every grammatical mistake you encountered.**

**More to come**


	13. Flying Shoe

**Poll Update:**

**Kaoru: **27 votes.**  
Honey: **24 votes. **  
Takashi: **3 votes.**  
Hikaru: **2 votes.**  
Kyoya: **2 votes.

**And Kaoru is on the lead!**

**Oh my God, are you guys ready for the scene? UGH. I think it's going to be a little awkward for me to write |D **

**Especially with Hatsumi, it's different but still intense. Did you notice that Honey performed CPR on Hatsumi? No? Oh well. **

**BY THE WAY, THANK YOU FOR THE 100+ REVIEWS!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Everyone hates awkwardness, so you see Hatsumi just wanted to eat quickly and leave the table. She watched as Haruhi ate the crabs on her table, breaking shell after shell and shoving the steamy crab meat on her mouth to already eat another piece quickly, man that left Hatsumi full just by watching.

"This is really delicious," Haruhi said between chewing, she seemed happy, "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai you're both really good at cooking!" she praised.

"T-Thanks." Honey replied while watching her eat.

Hatsumi was sitting between him and Mori; she glanced at Tamaki and saw the look of horror in his face as Haruhi ate more and more, creating a crab pile.

"Don't you think you should slow now? You're not acting cute right now!" Tamaki said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you weren't speaking to me." Haruhi retorted as she continued to chew casually.

"Oh dear." Hatsumi mumbled.

Tamaki clenched his jaw in anger and scoffed while standing up, "Fine, if you want to be stubborn so be it! I don't care!" he glared down at Haruhi before walking away, "Kyoya show me to my room." He shoved his hands on his pants pocket and walked towards the door with a pissed off expression.

Kyoya sighed and wiped his mouth with a napkin as he stood up as well, "Sure." The plate in front of him completely matched Haruhi's, even though nobody heard him eat.

As Haruhi narrowed her eyes and grabbed another crab leg to eat it, she stopped in mid air thoughtfully.

"You know…" Hikaru started, "Tamaki has a point. I understand you wanted to protect those girls but it was dangerous to take on those guys like that."

"What we're saying is that you made us all worry. It wouldn't hurt to apologize, at least for that." Kaoru supported, glancing at Haruhi.

"Hika-chan and Kao-chan are right," Honey said, looking serious but still with a smile, "Tama-chan is just concerned. So I think you should apologize, ne?" he grinned at her. Takashi nodded.

"I think so too… I think it's very respectful of you to try to save the girls but highly dangerous as well." Hatsumi sighed with a small smile, "Please understand Haruhi…"

Haruhi bowed her head down, looking ashamed, "I didn't think of it like that, I didn't mean to make you guys worry… sorry." She said softly.

An instant group hug on Haruhi happened in seconds, everyone was happy and really glad that she finally understood, "Aw you're so cute~" the twins cooed.

"Of course we'll forgive you silly!" Honey giggled.

"I missed you so much Haruhi." Hatsumi cried as she hugged the girl's head.

The moment was over when Haruhi's cheeks went green, "Uh oh…" she placed a hand on her mouth, "I think I did overdo it with the crabs… where's a bathroom?"

"Uaah, quickly this way!" Honey grabbed her hand and run away to the closest one he could think.

* * *

The weather outside was starting to show signs of a big storm coming, Hatsumi sighed as she watched the grey clouds from the dining room. It wasn't until seconds later when she heard slight thunderbolts coming upon the villa, she didn't mind rain or thunderstorms, it actually helped her sleep better.

"Wow it's really storming." Kaoru commented, suddenly staying by her side while watching the sky as well.

"I noticed. I hope no one here is scared of thunder." She sighed.

"Are you senpai?" Hikaru asked, summoning in her other side.

She shook her head, "No. I actually like it." She smiled sweetly, making both twins sweatdrop.

"We'll never know you're fear uh?" Hikaru mumbled pouty.

She chuckled, "Is your silly game over?"

"Yeah, it ended by sundown." Kaoru said hopefully, "So can you tell us?"

"Well I don't see the harm, I'm really scared of-"

Hatsumi was interrupted with her growling stomach, but it wasn't because she was hungry. Looking back behind the three, on the table Hatsumi's plate was also full of eaten crabs; her hungry came back after Haruhi's apology.

"I h-have to go." She placed her small hand on her mouth and ran back to her suite, thanking God that it wasn't far enough. However she would have to apologize later for ignoring the calls from Kaoru behind her.

Upsetting as it is she knew that there was no time to get to her room, so she used a bathroom for guests in a hall and when she finally closed the door behind her she was able to deposit the well… the amount excessive of crabs that she shouldn't have eaten. When Hatsumi was done, she took a deep breath. It has been a long time since she vomited, but three years ago the story was a different one. A dark and sad past that she wanted to forget.

Shaking her head she pulled the flusher and splashed her face with cold water, when she looked at the mirror she could see how pale she was, she smiled weakly and washed her mouth, she would have to wash her teeth before bed anyway.

When she left the bathroom and turned the lights off, she was surprised when a bright flash from the giant window in front of her, a loud thunder followed the flash seconds later and although she wasn't scared, she was indeed startled. She looked at the hall and saw how dark it was; maybe everyone had gone to their rooms?

Hatsumi started to walk and after a few seconds she heard steps ahead of her, when she turned a corner she saw Kyoya walking her way… shirtless?!

"Hatsumi... What are you doing here?" he asked, slightly surprised, "Did you get lost?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I ate too much crabs… and I could hold it until my room."

He blinked, "I see. Do you know where you room is?"

She thought for a minute, "A-Actually I don't know, the corridors look the same to me since I took a different turn."

"I can accompany you, I know this house." He smiled, she liked this smile it was genuine.

"Thank you!"

The two walked side by side and Hatsumi couldn't help but to feel a little nervous since he was shirtless, why was he shirtless? This may be his villa but there are girls in here! He looked relaxed, why was he walking in the corridors?

"I just came from a very interesting situation involving Haruhi." He suddenly said.

She blinked and begged him to continue with her eyes.

"You see, I was making her understand that she could be in a… distressed situation with me, because I'm a man and I easily pinned her in my bed. If I wanted I could've had my way with her, but she told me something very funny."

Hatsumi paled, he pinned her where?!

"W-What did she say?" she asked carefully.

"That having my way with her wouldn't profit anything for me." He smirked.

She nodded, that was something that Haruhi would say, but something inside her battled, "Was she scared?"

"On the very opposite, she was very calm about it. It seems like Haruhi is fearless." He mumbled.

She chuckled, "No Kyoya-san you got it wrong, she wasn't scared because you're her friend. She trusts you."

He stopped walking and looked at her thoughtfully, "You might be right…" he mused.

With a sudden move, Kyoya grabbed Hatsumi's arm gently and pushed her against the window, where rain was pouring hard, "However, I need to know something Hatsumi." He pinned her, leaving his arms locked by her sides, "Do you trust me as well?"

Hatsumi gasped as she felt the cool glass on her back and neck, she looked up at Kyoya's grey eyes through his frames, "W-What?" she let out pathetically, finally understanding her situation, "Kyoya-san what are you doing?" her voice trembled a little.

She wasn't scared, she was simply nervous because this was different. When the twins and Honey touched her, it was warm and innocent, but this kind of closure was something that left her anxious and wary, last time she was in this position was with _him._

"I'm trying to prove a point again, for my own amusement." He smiled as he cupped her chin, "You really have a soft skin…" he approached his face, "Really soft." His voice was low.

Hatsumi's face erupted into a scarlet color, she teared up a little with all the emotions, "T-Thank you, now can you plea-"

There was nothing she could say anymore, she had been interrupted when a show flew from somewhere and hit Kyoya straight in the head, it wasn't strong enough to make his frames fall but he sure backed away from her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" she hurried to him with a concern expression, Hatsumi glanced from where the shoe came from but only a dark hall could be seen.

Kyoya suddenly chuckled as he rubbed his head, "My point was taken again."

She blinked confusedly, "Point?"

He kneeled down and grabbed the shoe, "Someone from the club likes you Hatsumi, in fact, he has been following us and decided to act when I was getting to close." He rubbed his chin as he stared at the flying object, "I don't recognize this show, how interesting."

She took a step back in shock and another thunder flashed outside, "W-What to mean? That can't be true!" her cheeks flushed rosy, "I can't imagine who could…" she looked down and played with her hands, "There's simply no way…"

"I have my own suspicions, for now I won't say a word." He smiled at her, "Now let's go, I want to get the others for a fantastic show." He started to walk away.

Completely flabbergasted and tired, Hatsumi couldn't help to obey him a follow. Nervous now that she found out that someone from the club might like her more than a friend.

* * *

"See? If you put on a blindfold you won't see it, and if you put in ear plugs for the noise…"

When the host club and Hatsumi opened the door for Kyoya's room, they didn't expect seeing Tamaki crouched down next to a kneeling Haruhi with a black blindfold covering her brown eyes.

"Ah, it's true!" she said happily.

"Oh dear..." Hatsumi covered her mouth and blushed a little.

"This guy is the worst!" the twins said annoyed, they alerted Tamaki and Haruhi of everyone's presence, "What kind of play is this? Honestly, trying to initiate Haruhi into S&amp;M or something?"

Honey looked curiously at the scene while Takashi was so done. Kyoya however, smirked victoriously.

"NO!" Tamaki cried as he waved his hands everywhere, "It's nothing like that! I was just trying to help her cope with the storm! It's nothing like that!" he was panicking.

"Tamaki I d-didn't know you were into those things…" Hatsumi commented shyly, making the twins grin.

Haruhi untied her blindfold and looked at Tamaki suspiciously, even though she was only participating in the tease, she was glad that he worried about her.

"Well then, we can call it a night now. Everyone please, leave my room so I can sleep." Kyoya's smiled dangerously and just like that everyone bid her goodnights and walked to their own room.

As Hatsumi walked to an opposite side she felt a tug on her hand, she looked slightly down to see Honey smiling up at her, "Sweet dreams Sumi-chan~" he giggled cutely.

"Sleep well Mitsukuni-senpai." Hatsumi replied with her gentle smile.

Both walked to different directions, finally having a deserved rest.

* * *

The teasing didn't stop the morning after, just after getting everything ready to go in the limo; Tamaki was left in pure disdain.

"Be careful Haruhi," Hikaru suddenly said, "Apparently out lord has some S&amp;M fetishes!"

"Yeah, careful you too Hatsumi-senpai, I don't want you to get corrupted by that pervert." Kaoru sniggered.

"I already told you guys that it was nothing like that!" Tamaki yelled. He turned sharply to Haruhi and Hatsumi, who were inside the car already, "I wasn't like that! Hatsumi I was doing it for the sake of your sister!"

"Now I know what S&amp;M means." Haruhi sighed with a feigned expression as she pulled the tainted window up.

Inside the limo, Hatsumi chuckled.

"Drive." Kyoya ordered to the chauffer, he immediately obeyed and the car took off leaving a crying king behind.

"Kyoya-san how mean…" Hatsumi sighed as she looked at the blond running after them by the back window.

"What are you talking about? We didn't forget about anything." He smirked as he ignored the screaming coming from Tamaki.

* * *

**A/N: *SCREAMS***

**Sorry I had to. Writing this chapter was so hard because every time I started it I deleted it and then I had no time because of life.**

**BUT THERE IT IS. ONE MORE EPISODE DONE.**

**Who do you think that threw he show? Did you think that Kyoya had kissed her? XD**

**Thanks for all the love, review more~**

**Sorry for any grammatical mistake you encountered.**

**More to come**


	14. Zuka Club?

**Poll Results Update:**

**Kaoru: **32 votes.**  
Honey: **32 votes.**  
Takashi: **4 votes.  
**Hikaru: **2 votes.  
**Kyoya: **2 votes.

**Hello, I would like to respond to the reviewer 'headache gurl' because you are not accepting private messages:**

**I can mostly assure you that your accusation of me reviewing my own story as the anonymous 'Guest' people is very wrong. I would never do that because there wouldn't be any point. I would like to remind you that you can only post one review per chapter so I would be impossible for me to do it. Anyone reading my story can back me up on this.**

**The reason that why there's so many 'Guests' reviewing is that sometimes people get lazy and don't log in (I'm not bashing, it's the truth) and some people don't have accounts on . **

**I'm not saying that I dislike Guest reviews, hell; I love every review that I get from my readers.**

**But what you just said hurt me immensely. You even counted the times that a 'Guest' reviewed. We're strangers and you completely accused me of something very important and bad such as me, reviewing my own story, to get more reviews. That's despicable. **

**But I do thank you for your review and your opinion. This was the first time that I saw your review on my story, thanks for clicking on it.**

**And I get your suspicions, many stories with too many 'Guest' commenting may sound like it's the own author commenting to get attention, but I can assure you again that I would never do that. If I saw that this story wasn't getting profit without that cheating I would ****delete it****.**

**But those 'Guest' reviewers are legit people, and I thank each one of them for at least leaving an opinion and a review.**

**I'm not angry or sad so please don't read this as me starting a fight with you. I appreciate your opinion and I'm thankful for the time that you read my story. **

**Your review was not a flame; it was just surprising and a bit insulting. **

**Please enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**XxXxXxX**

"Ouran Academy is hosting a Culture Exposition?" Hatsumi asked surprised.

"Yeah," Tamaki said bubbly, "All the local schools will be gathering here to perform and display all their artistic endeavors."

It's been days after the beach vacation and Hatsumi returned to school with the news that classes would be shut down for the following two days.

"That sounds great! I can't wait to see them all." Hatsumi clapped happily.

"Yes, and we'll also get ladies from other schools visiting so the club will probably be more full than ever." Kyoya said with an evenly smile, his eyes were sparkling from all the future profit he would receive.

"Kyo-chan will have to order more cake!" Honey piped in excitedly.

The good mood on Kyoya was suddenly gone.

Hatsumi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey and Takashi were currently on the music room 3 waiting for opening hour, and the rest of the group. The twins and Haruhi were late. Speaking of the devil, or in this case, the devils, Hikaru and Kaoru waltzed inside the club with their hands on their pockets and with bored expressions.

"Yo." The both greeted.

"You two are late! Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki immediately yelled.

"She went to get more instant coffee." Hikaru shrugged.

Tamaki chocked, "You sent her by herself?!"

As Tamaki yelled at Hikaru, Kaoru approached Hatsumi with a smile, "Hey senpai, are you excited for the cultural event?"

She nodded, "Yes. It's all new to me though, we didn't have this in my old school."

"I see, well you'll like it." He grinned.

Lately Kaoru had been following Hatsumi like a puppy and the hosts were starting to notice that. Especially Honey, who was amused yet he didn't like it at all. So he also started to get her attention by offering her cake, ask her to sit with at his table and ask her if she needed help with her studies.

Hatsumi being Hatsumi, she didn't read the mood at all.

So when Kaoru appeared by himself at her house to watch movies without Hikaru, she thought the others were busy. When Honey invited her to his house for some cake, she thought that she was only his cake partner.

She wasn't aware of the silent fight for her attention, but the others were.

The theme for today's cosplay was knights in shining armors. The twins hurried on getting dressed and came back wearing what it seemed to be a jester or a town crier. She smiled, it suited them. And everyone looked so handsome!

"Alright everyone, get into positions." Tamaki ordered, he turned towards Hatsumi and gave her a white rose, "Princess Hatsumi, please sit down on our comfortable love seats and wait." He said charmingly, changing his bossy voice.

She nodded and accepted the rose with flushed cheeks, when she sat down on the closest couch the doors of the club opened. A perfect timing.

"Welcome~" The boys said smoothly.

Standing just a little ahead in the room, were two girls with unfamiliar uniforms. Instead of the puffy yellow dress they were wearing a loose white blouse with a long red skirt accompanied with a blue blow about the neck.

"Ah~ I see, you girls are from different schools." Tamaki said while stepping forward confidently, "I hope we didn't startle you, we love new guests." He smiled characteristically.

Tamaki's long, billowing white cape added a dramatic point to his knight costume; his sword was sheathed at his side perfectly. He made a pause in front of the girls and smiled, "I'm glad you've come, princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed I would put my life on the line to protect you as your knight and humble servant," he went down on one knee and bowed, "I will protect you."

Hatsumi smiled at the king while the others simply watched.

The girl with the longer and off brown hair leered at Tamaki, "Oh my. Do you honestly think you could protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, don't you agree?" she smirked down at him, "You think that's what a woman wants to hear? You're so wrong."

"Oh come on Suzuran-nee, give him a break." The other one with shorter and dark hair said, "Men are just lowly life forms that don't care about anything but perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By 'protecting' us, he's actually trying to make up for the fact that he's so weak that he can't even protect himself."

"You're such a smart girl Hinagiku." Suzuran sighed.

Hatsumi widened her blue eyes in surprise, this was new.

She didn't like what the girls said, if they were some kind of feminists then they were doing it wrong. Men and women should be equal in everything, not like they were saying.

Tamaki stood up and tapped his sword on his shoulder thoughtfully, he was still keeping his smile, "Don't you think that's a bit harsh? Alright, what would you ladies want to hear?"

"Maybe something like, 'I would never leave my lover alone'."

The new voice got the attention of everyone, in the door was standing another girl with the same uniform as Suzuran and Hinagiku. She had her arm wrapped around none other than Haruhi. This girl was taller than the other two, almost tall as Tamaki for sure. She has a short, dark brown hair and matching eyes. She looked manly despite her lean form, not manly like Haruhi more mature than that.

"If we fight, we fight together," the girl continued, she twirled Haruhi around like they were dancing, but Haruhi wasn't responding, "If we fall, we fall together," she knelt down in front of Haruhi and held her hand, "Even if I were to die… I promise you I would never leave your side my love." She stared up at Haruhi with loving eyes, and then softly and very gently, she kissed Haruhi's knuckles.

Hatsumi had to admit that those were indeed beautiful words.

Tamaki paled and gasped in shock.

"Benibara, there you are." Suzuran said walking towards her along with Hinagiku, "Where ever did you find this lovely young girl?" she looked at Haruhi and smiled gently.

"I ran into her just outside." Benibara explained standing up, she kept her arm around Haruhi's as she looked at her friends, "She may be dressed as a boy," she quickly took up Haruhi in her arms and leaned down as if she were going in for a kiss, "But I knew the truth, she has such pretty, maidenly eyes."

"Uh… thanks I guess." Haruhi said uncomfortably.

Hatsumi stood up to watch closely, she was worried about the situation. These girls knew about Haruhi's secret just because of her eyes?

Suzuran and Hinagiku grabbed Haruhi and pushed up her sleeves to feel her arms.

"Oh, her skin is so soft!" said Hinagiku happily.

"Isn't it thought? I think that this might be a diamond in the rut…" Suzuran sighed.

"DON'T GO TOUCHING ON MY HARUHI WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Tamaki suddenly yelled as he sprinted to reach for Haruhi.

But Benibara swung out a punch so quickly that it sent Tamaki flying back across the room, he landed at Hatsumi's feet, clutching his face as he sat up.

"Leave her alone!" Benibara barked angrily.

"She punched me! She's so violent!" Tamaki cried as he pointed accusingly at the girl.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Hatsumi panicked and kneeled down on Tamaki, checking his face. She cringed when she saw his face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Mitsukuni said, gripping onto Usa-chan to his chest.

They released Haruhi and stepped forward, glaring at them.

"So the rumors we heard were true! You boys are just a bunch of punks with no sense between you!"

Hinagiku gasped, "Benibara look! There's another maiden with them!"

Hatsumi blinked and looked over the three girls with a small frown, Benibara paled and stepped forward but as soon as she did Kaoru and Honey immediately stepped and created a wall in front of her.

"No way, just back off. She's our friend." Kaoru barked.

"Yeah! Sumi-chan is taking care of Tama-chan!" Honey supported.

"Benibara what do we do?" Suzuran asked worriedly.

The taller one glared towards Honey and Kaoru, "Are you using her gentle self for your own amusement?"

Hatsumi stood up; she had to stop this, "Not at all. They are my friends." She softly explained, breaking the wall, "Please don't hit my friends like that, it makes me really sad."

Benibara stared at her and nodded, "I apologize for showing such violent act in front of you sweet maiden, you have my apologies."

"Thank you." She smiled gently, making the two new comers squeal.

"Those uniforms," Kyoya said while pushing his glasses up his nose, "I assume you three are from Lobelia Girls' Academy?"

"Correct." Benibara smirked.

Suddenly the room went dark; the three removed their uniforms revealing beneath completely new outfits, crazily colorful with large peacock feathers adornments behind them. A light spot flashed on Benibara.

"Lobelia~" she sang in low tenor, she took of her hat and held a white lily in her mouth "St. Lobelia Academy high school junior, Akamusa Benibara!"

"Lobelia~" Suzuran sang in an alto while holding a large fan, "High school junior, Maihara Suzuran!"

"Lobelia~" Hinagiku sang in a high soprano while holding a lily, "High school freshman, Tsuwabuki Hinagiku!"

"We are the Lobelia Academy's White Lily League, otherwise known as…" They stood in a position, "The Zuka Club!" Benibara announced proudly.

The hosts and Hatsumi stared at them in gape.

"T-The Zuka Club?" Tamaki stammered in shock.

Hatsumi placed her hand to her mouth thoughtfully, "Zuka?"

"Pffft-!" the twins burst into a fit of loud laughter at the same time.

"They had those getups under their uniforms!" Kaoru wailed with tears in his eyes.

They held onto their stomachs and laughed even harder.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!"

Hatsumi looked around quickly so see where Renge would appear this time, the familiar engine roared and she slowly ascended from the floor into the room with a cushion to sit on this time. Renge was wearing a cute purple kimono and she also had a cup with instant coffee in her hand, she was looking smug as ever, "I may not know much about instant coffee, but I know loads about girl schools," she sipped the cup and cringed instantly, Renge quickly kept her posture and slowly placed the cup down, as if nothing happened.

"Ah, Saint Lobelia's Academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka Club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its thirty year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens! Activities include maiden tea parties, the Zuka debate team and of course, musical shows performed by the club's top members!" Renge continued.

"You certainly have a wealth of knowledge, Renge." Kyoya complimented evenly as he straightened his uniform's tie, the armor has been removed.

"I love girl schools, but I just couldn't go there, what would I do without boys?" she sighed dramatically as her contraption lowered back under the floor.

Hatsumi wondered if there were some kind of secret tunnels, how could Renge leave and enter.

"A maiden's beauty means being pure enough not to give into power or to lust!" Suzuran said.

"As a girl we have had quite enough of your male contempt for woman kind!" Hinagiku said sharply while glaring.

"And our pride," Benibara continued, slipping on a fake mustache that made her look like a real man, "Comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality, because we're the same sex. And yes, that includes relationship of love." She wrapped her arms around Suzuran and Hinagiku while smiling.

"Yeah you tell them, Beni." Suzuran sighed dreamily.

"You're amazing, Benibara." Hinagiku cooed.

Hatsumi tilted her head, what they were saying is right. Homosexuality is not bad but they were making it sound like men are trash. She was suddenly pulled down on a love seat next to Kaoru. They were all back to their uniforms now and they were roughly ignoring the Lobelia girl's speech. The twins were playing a video game disinterested; Takashi was swinging one of the swords around like a kendo stick, Honey was playing with Usa-chan and Kyoya was typing something on his laptop.

"We're over it, why don't you girls just leave?" Kaoru shrugged.

"Yeah we're tired of laughing now." Hikaru said without taking his eyes of the video game.

"My, are you boys all speechless from our noble love?" Hinagiku chuckled.

"Stop teasing them Hinagiku," Suzu said while taking off the fake mustache on Benibara, "They're just worried because their host techniques didn't work on us."

Benibara hummed in agreement, "It was still worthwhile to come and peek at the notorious host club."

"We're notorious?" Honey asked while tilting his head.

"Who knows?" Takashi said.

Hatsumi was swopped away suddenly and seconds later she was wrapped around Benibara's arms with Haruhi, the taller girl cupped both girls' cheeks and looked at them gently, "I can't believe that they're forcing two helpless maidens into their schemes. We cannot allow this to continue!" She glared at Tamaki, "This halfer is just using his looks to create a fictitious relationship with these lovely girls just to demean them! We will work on the paper work to have them transferred to Lobelia's as soon as possible!"

"W-What! You can't do that Benibara-san it is not your decision!" Hatsumi panicked.

"That's right and you called Tamaki-senpai a halfer!" Haruhi said as she backed away from her arms.

"Because he is~" Honey piped happily, "He's half French and half Japanese~"

"Really?" Hatsumi asked a very modest looking Tamaki, he just nodded at her.

"Oh…" Haruhi blinked in surprised, but she quickly recovered, "In that case, the Host Club might not have as much tradition as you guys but-"

"That's an understatement," Kaoru said, swopping Hatsumi away from Beni.

"Yeah, the club only started two years ago when Tamaki founded it." Hikaru explained boredly.

Haruhi sighed in defeat, "Look, the Host Club isn't as bad as you think, I mean, it's not like they charge guests."

"Simple." Kyoya interrupted, making Haruhi pale, he whipped out his laptop and showed a browser page, "We have sales online of the Hosts personal things. The auctions gain us a fair amount of funding and of course things like our little movie and the picture collection books sell for quite a bit as well. Look at this Haruhi, your mechanical pencil was just sold for 30,000 yen."

"Wait what?!" Haruhi wailed, she rushed over the laptop and gaped at it, "I've been looking for this pencil! You took it and sold it on the internet without even asking me?!"

Hatsumi looked disapprovingly at the laptop.

"Oh come on, it's not like we stole the pencil." Kaoru said.

"Yeah Haruhi, you dropped it." Hikaru shrugged.

"You two knew about this?!" Haruhi barked.

"That's not very nice…" Hatsumi sighed.

"So," Benibara smiled widely as if this example was enough, "What do you two think of the Host Club now, darlings?"

Haruhi glared darkly at the floor while Hatsumi avoided looking at anyone with her sad eyes.

It was true that what they did wasn't a good thing, selling an object from someone without their permission is considered stealing, but would Haruhi really leave because of this? Hatsumi knew that she wouldn't but… she didn't want her friend to go away.

"Darlings, we don't need your decisions today, we'll give you a day to think about it." Benibara said softly as she patted the girl's shoulders.

"We'll be back tomorrow for your answers!" Hinagiku said.

After that, the three girls turned and headed to the door, "For now, until next time." Benibara bid as the door closed behind them.

There was an awkward silence.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki stepped forward, "I'm sorry about your pencil, here, you can have mine! It has a cute teddy bear on it!" he held out his pencil like he was trying to give candy to a crying child.

"Sumi-chan you're not mad right?" Honey asked quietly, his tone seemed sad.

"Y-Yeah, like, we didn't even take anything from you." Kaoru mumbled.

Hatsumi looked at them and then at Haruhi, they had a mental conversation.

"Senpai and I have some thinking to do." Haruhi muttered, a dark aura followed her as she stormed out of the room.

"H-Haruhi!" Hatsumi followed suit, but she turned around and bowed to the boys, "I have to go." Then she went back on running after the brunette.

**A/N: Sorry to end it in a rush but that was only the time I had to finish the chapter.**

**I want to say something, my words before this chapter were truth, I am not passing myself as a Guest to have more reviews. **

**Also, I will be not closing the poll this soon! XD**

**For those who don't know, I deleted my author note because I don't like having them so since I uploaded a chapter the note is not necessary, it was basically about my charger being broke making me unable to update a new chapter.**

**But it's fixed now!**

**I'm sorry for every grammatical mistake you encountered.**


	15. Author's Note - Hello!

**Hello. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's me.**

**Sorry Adele's new song gave me the feels and now I'm addicted.**

**Anyways:**

**Hello! I'm really sorry for being away for already now seven months but well, what can you do when life orders you around? Some things happened, just like when it happens to everyone else, and I wasn't able – or had the motivation – to update more as I liked to. **

**I'm back though! And I have an important question to all of you. Do you want me to continue this story as it is or just completely re-write it? It'll be hard for me to re-write and it'd take time but it's been so long since I updated that I feel like you guys deserve this question.**

**I hope this story hasn't lost its mojo.**

**By the way, I still haven't decided if Hatsumi will end up with Honey or Kaoru but according to the poll results you guys want her with Honey. I understand that, there's so many KaoruxOC out there and it's rare to find a HoneyxOC for some reason. **

**The reason why I'm not closing the poll already is because I intend to continue my story along with the manga, and I still have so many characters to introduce, some of them are even mine! **

**So dear readers, are you happy that I'm back?**

**With much love, **

**\- Harley Holmes **


	16. Brothers or Sisters?

**A/n: Seventeen new reviewers asking me to continue this story without re-writing it. You guys… seriously, I feel so loved. **

**How can I say no? Here it is my beauties, a new chapter right in the next day. You guys gave me the motivation. **

**Lollicatt: OH MY GOD YOUR REVIEW IS SO CUTE AND IT CHEERED ME UP SO MUCH I WAS SO SURPRISED BY YOUR EXCITEMENT THAT I SQUEALED :DD **

**akiraTukumi: I'm chubby too! That's why I decided to write this fic with Hatsumi ^^ And your English is fine! And thank you for calling my story an 'artwork' I'm really flattered :D **

**Le Dancing Flamingo: Yeah, maybe when I finish it I'll rewrite it but everything in its time, first I need to finish and I never really completed a story so this'll be a challenge XD and by the looks of it, this story might really end up as a Honey/OC!**

**I MISSED EVERYONE TOO! I STILL REMEMBER SOME OF YOU! **

**Poll results:**

**Honey: 48 votes.  
Kaoru: 43 votes.  
****Takashi : 6 votes.  
Kyoya : 3 votes.  
Hikaru : 2 votes.**

**I'm shocked that the voting on the other characters increased o_o''**

**I might actually start counting the votes on the reviews too!**

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes! Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**Next day...**

Hatsumi was surprised to see the music room number three in pitch black. She was standing at the door with Haruhi, Benibara and her two other female friends.

"Ouran~" Hikaru sang, appearing first below a bright light.

"Ouran~" Kaoru followed his twin, singing as well under another light.

Takashi rose into his tall self, "Ouran~" he sang with a deep voice.

"Ouran~" Kyoya sang, surprisingly with a good tone.

"Ouran~!" Honey sang, his tone was more cheerful and cute than tuneful. Like a little child.

The lights finally flickered on around the room, and then Tamaki rose at last, "Ouran~"

They sang the last bit together, with parts. They posed, "Host Club~" they chorused impressively, "Welcome~" the beamed at Haruhi and Hatsumi, who were standing by the door with perplexed expressions.

Why?

They were all wearing frilly dresses and had heavy make-up and matching wings on.

Tamaki whirled himself off the loveseat and walked over the two, "Oh, Haruhi, Hatsumi," he held out both his hands, "Welcome."

"Haru-chan! Sumi-chan!" Honey also twirled toward them while hugging Usa-chan, "Look, I'm a princess! Do I look cute?" he asked glancing up at them with doe eyes.

Benibara finally had enough, her shocked expression turned into a livid one, "What is the meaning of this?" she barked, "Are you trying to make fun of women and insult our culture?!"

"Insult?" Tamaki looked at her innocently, "No, of course not. Everything is as planned. If you are a commoner or insecure, then this is the ultimate skill that will make crying kids smile!" he struck a pose, along with the rest of the club, "It's called 'The Big Extra Strategy'!" he announced proudly.

Hatsumi and Haruhi were still in a comatose state.

"Hmpf," Tamaki smirked, accepting the silence, "I'm sure carefully brought up Lobelia Girls wouldn't know about this," he said smugly. "But commoners are very susceptible to extras. Indeed, Haruhi and Hatsumi may be attracted to the intrigue of the Zuka Club, but if you two stay here, you can have both onii-samas and onee-samas! With this scheme, Haruhi and Hatsumi can taste what is it like being in the Zuka Club, while still remaining in the Host Club!" he explained while preening in front of the confused girls, "Look, look Haruhi, don't I look beautiful?"

"We're the Hitachiin sisters!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused with high-pitched voices, "Which one is the most beautiful? Hohoho, just kidding!"

"Haru-chan, Sumi-chan!" Honey waved. "You can both call me onee-sama, kay~?"

Hatsumi blinked.

Kyoya and Takashi approached them as well, but they just stared at them while looking beautiful/handsome/aesthetically pleasing to the eyes, Takashi was able to give the two a gentle smile.

Benibara shook her head to dispel any remaining bewilderment, "Ha, you think the fair maidens would fall for something so completely—"

At that moment, both girls couldn't take it anymore, they bursted in a fit of laughter, completely losing themselves in the moment.

"I CAN'T HANDLE IT! I DON'T GET THIS!" Haruhi cried between her laughter.

"It's s-so funny!" Hatsumi giggled, holding onto her belly.

"OH GOD, MY STOMACH HURTS!" Haruhi cackled, both girls were leaning onto each other to not fall on the floor, "WHY WAS THIS EVEN AN IDEA? I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GOOFBALLS BUT I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THIS BAD!" Then Haruhi fell down, almost bringing Hatsumi with her. Thankfully the chubby girl got her balance quickly, but continued laughing nevertheless.

"Are we that funny?" the twins asked. Suddenly, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey approached he girls dangerously close, making it worst for them. "Call us onee-sama/onee-san!" Hatsumi and Haruhi tried to run away from them before they would die laughing but the three boys, finding it funny, chased after them, chanting the same thing over and over.

"CUT IT OUT!" Haruhi begged while cackling.

"N-No!" Hatsumi begged with Honey on her back, his face up close with that silly make-up made her laugh even more.

Eventually they stopped the chase while the girls tried to quell their mirth.

"What are you guys even doing?" Haruhi asked with a few giggles.

Hikaru shrugged. "Well, we want to work in the Host Club with you and we want Hatsumi-senpai around as well. It wouldn't be much fun if the two of you left."

Hatsumi and Haruhi smiled at him, touched by his words. After sharing another look, Haruhi turned to Benibara, who looked surprised that the Host's weird plan had actually worked. "I'm sorry," she dusted her uniform and looked at her again apologetically, "There are many types of people in the world, and your way of thinking is unique and interesting, but I have a dream that I want to achieve, and that's why I came to Ouran. I never had the intention of leaving."

Benibara looked brokenly at Hatsumi, "And you?"

"I…" Hatsumi thought well in her next words, "Ouran became my second home as soon as I met the Host Club." She looked at the boys with her marked gentle smile, "Without them, I'd be very lonely and sad. There isn't a time where I don't regret meeting them, s-so…" she looked back to Benibara with flushed cheeks, "I never had the intention of leaving Ouran as well. I'm sorry."

"Haruhi! Hatsumi!" Tamaki gushed at them with rivers falling from his eyes.

Takashi tapped his cymbal with a victory smile and Kyoya had a hidden smile covered by his large purple fan. Hikaru was looking pleased and Kaoru was still dazed, Honey was smiling from genuine happiness, not with one of his childish smiles.

"Wait, if you were never going to leave, then why did you get so angry yesterday?" Tamaki asked Haruhi confusedly.

"Anyone would get mad if their things were stolen!" Haruhi snapped at him angrily, making him flinch.

"And why did Sumi-chan left as well? Were you disappointed on us?" Honey asked sadly.

"Not at all," Hatsumi replied quickly, "Haruhi needed some comfort… it was her favorite pencil after all." She played with her skirt when the boys didn't get it, "It's a girl thing," she deadpanned kindly.

"Oh," they all chorused.

Tamaki looked at Haruhi, "I'm sorry but… that's why I offered to give you my bear pencil!" he reminded her.

"I said I don't want it!" Haruhi deadpanned coldly.

"We will not give up on the fair maidens," Benibara suddenly announced, bringing the attention back to the Zuka club trio, "We swear that we will rescue you from this place someday, and we will destroy the Host Club!"

Hatsumi sighed, they didn't understand at all.

The trio turned to the door, "Well then, _jai jien_!" the started twirling around while exiting through the door, their purple petals followed them suit. Shockingly though, the three slipped at the same time on three conveniently banana peels placed on the floor ahead of their path, they didn't get to see the girls hit the floor because the doors closed before that happened.

Everyone was quiet.

"I hope they're alright," Hatsumi said.

* * *

**End of the Day…**

Hatsumi had said her goodbyes to the hosts when it was time to go home, she was already walking on the pathway to the gates when she heard quick steps behind her, suddenly the blurry image of someone cutting her path by jumping in front of her startled her soul out. She gasped when she saw Honey, smiling up at her.

"Sorry if I scared you Sumi-chan~" he grinned apologetically.

"Oh it's alright," she took a deep inhale and exhale. When calm, she looked at him and felt a bit giddy with the way he was looking at her, he seemed so much older right now, "Is there something I can help you with senpai?"

He nodded, "Kyo-chan sent me! He forgot to tell you that this Sunday we're surprising Haru-chan! We're visiting her house~" he informed her happily.

"Oh! Does she know?" she had to ask this question.

"Nope~ It's a surprise remember? I'm bringing pastries from my favorite bakery."

"Oh that's nice of you."

"Hm!" he nodded. Then he turned serious for a moment, "Ne… what you said to that scary lady from Lobelia was really nice you know?"

"Really?" she said sheepishly.

"I won't let them take you or Haru-chan away!" he clenched his fists, "You won't go, right?"

"Yes, I won't go anywhere. I love Ouran," Hatsumi said with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Honey was cheered up immediately, "Good! I have to go, Takashi must be worried by now," he giggled.

"I'm sure he is," she nodded.

"Oh! I almost forgot…" he looked bashful, "C-Can… Takashi and I go to your house tomorrow after school?"

She was surprised but not shocked, "I don't see why not."

"Really? I get to see Sumi-chan's house?!" he awed.

Hatsumi tilted her head and looked at him with an amused but confused expression. She didn't know why he was this happy, "Yes, but please tell me what time you'll be there." The idea of having friends over was starting to make her insides warm, "We can eat lots of cake and watch movies."

Honey couldn't stop grinning, if only he had invited only himself according to his mental plan. But he panicked and tagged Takashi along, he hoped his cousin wouldn't mind coming, he would feel guilty if Takashi already had plans for tomorrow.

They bid their goodbyes and parted ways, Honey secretly turned around to watch her form disappear as she proceeded as the sunset blinded part of his vision. He smiled to himself and looked at his palm. He wouldn't definitely allow Hatsumi to be taken. Not when he realized that he had a crush on her.

"Takashi," he said, sensing his cousin walking to him, "My heart is beating really fast." He admitted shyly with flushed cheeks.

Takashi looked down at him and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Mitsukuni."

* * *

**I KNOW. I KNOW. IT'S TOO SHORT FOR MY RETURN BUT DON'T WORRY A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED AS SOON AS I WAKE UP. (Tomorrow it's Saturday and I sleep in) And also, the episode ended so there wasn't really much to write...**

**SO. Honey now realizes that he has a crush on Hatsumi. And he's visiting her tomorrow! So instead of following the episodes, next chapter will be an interception between them, only fluff and cuteness brought by Honey!**

**Also, I know some of you say Hunny but I prefer Honey, I know the other might be more correct but eeeeeeeh… you know. I like Honey better. :P**

**I'm sorry for every grammatical mistake you encountered!**


	17. A Day in the Fujioka Household!

**Poll update: (Now including the reviews)**

**Honey: 56 votes.  
Kaoru: 47 votes.  
Takashi: 6 votes.  
Kyoya: 3 votes.  
Hikaru: 2 votes.**

**Just wanted to remind that the ship name for Honey and Hatsumi is Mitsumi! ^^ **

**Can you find a good one for Kaoru and Hatsumi? He deserves one as well! I was thinking Kaumi, Kaorumi but those are horrible lol, I'm open for suggestions! **

**And the reason why I'm still keeping Mori, Kyoya and Hikaru is because you guys still vote for them on my profile's poll XD Hehe for every story there's always side ships.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, the birds were singing, the flowers are blooming, and Hatsumi was just finishing up her morning routine. She took a bubble bath, brushed her teeth and dried her hair and now she was just adjusting her knee-length baby blue long-sleeved dress, she flushed a little at the V-neck that showed a bit of her cleavage but the white cotton and short-cut jacket would cover it later. The reason why she was up so early on a resting day was because the warning Kyoya gave her yesterday.

The host club boys were coming for her.

She finished up applying her Milky Way cream on her exposed skin and smiled to the wall mirror from her ridiculously large walking closet and nodded in approval, before suddenly feeling her stomach drop.

She was nervous.

The hosts had rarely seen her wearing casual clothes. They'd always seen her with the uniform except for a few occasions – where her kin was more exposed than now – so she couldn't help to let her anxiety overload her.

"_Senpai/Hatsumi/Sumi-chan, come out to play~!" _

She was startled by the sudden chorus coming from the window that led to her balcony. Hurrying, she opened the doors and leaning against it to look down below, there they were: the six high school students that were changing her life for better.

The twins, Honey and Tamaki were grinning up at her, Kyoya was with his usual evenly expressly and Takashi was more worried with the way she was leaning on that high balcony, his dark eyes were soft anyways.

"Sumi-chan we're visiting Haru-chan!" Honey announced cheerfully.

"Oh!" the chubby girl mouthed, so this is what they were doing today? She remembered the events of the fake quarrel between Hikaru and Kaoru, "Alright then! I'll be right down!" she informed them as laugh as she could. After all, how could she say no? She knew that she would be kidnapped if she denied their invitation.

* * *

"Hatsumi-senpai, you look cute on that dress," Kaoru commented as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder when everyone was sitting in the limousine.

"Thank you," Hatsumi flushed, she was still yet trying to learn how to take compliments without feeling her face warm.

"Yeah! You look super cute!" Honey added while holding her hand and swinging his legs.

"Thank y-you," she repeated shyly, suddenly taking interest in her lap.

She didn't even notice Kaoru and Honey exchange a quick glare before looking back at her warmly.

Kyoya smirked and Takashi huffed.

The car was filled with silence after the short conversation, Hatsumi simply would look out of the window as the houses started to get smaller, the neighborhood they were entering reminded her old one from where she was born – a nostalgic feeling came upon her as bittersweet, she really missed her hometown sometimes. But since she moved here, her shell has been cracking more and she had been inside some pretty crazy adventures since she came to Ouran that she never thought to be brave enough to participate. She also found herself caring about her new friends, especially Haruhi. Renge could be considered more as a friend than an acquaintance now but Haruhi and Hatsumi still had a closer bond than the otaku enthusiastic.

"Ne Sumi-chan, I bought pastries for Haru-chan, you think she'll like it?" Honey asked her suddenly.

Hatsumi smiled at him, "Of course she will, I think she secretly likes pastries."

"Especially expensive ones," Hikaru added with a smirk.

"Or in case she doesn't let us in," Kyoya said while scribbling something down.

"Huh?" Hatsumi looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean by that, Kyoya-san?"

No one replied to her question so she pouted quietly.

* * *

Hatsumi felt immensely bashful as soon as she stepped out of the limousine with the boys. The whole neighborhood from Haruhi's street was looking at them in awe, murmuring and chattering, wondering if they were famous or prestigious actors from another country. Her face flushed, how could anyone think that?

She knew that Haruhi didn't live in a mansion but she wasn't expecting to visit a town that reminded of her home, if it wasn't for the curious stares from everyone that had spotted the shiny limousine and the handsome group of boys, she would feel homey again.

She was too busy hiding herself behind Takashi (who looked down at her with a unreadable expression) to hear what they were saying, it was only now, when Tamaki's booming and commanding voice brought her back to what was really going on between them.

"Now listen up!" Tamaki started while pointing threateningly at the hosts. Hatsumi peeked at him nervously from Takashi. "You will not make fun of her commoner household and there's no talking about how she doesn't have a pool or proper parking or if the house is dirty! Commoners do not have time to clean like we do, so if it's a pigsty, just deal with it! We can't say anything that might offend Haruhi or her father!"

It was nice for him to say those things in order to protect Haruhi but Hatsumi couldn't help but to feel a little concerned with the way he was saying it. If Haruhi was here, she would sure be offended anyways.

"Too late for that, senpai!" a voice snapped from behind them from across the street, they all looked to see an angry Haruhi stomping towards him.

Tamaki paled immediately.

"Oh my goodness," Hatsumi mumbled while smiling pitifully at her blonde friend.

"I'm s-sorry Haruhi! I d-didn't mean—I was just trying—" he stuttered all over his words, not being able to find a proper excuse to her angry self.

Hatsumi heard two snickers from her right… of course the twins were enjoying this scene.

"Is something the matter, Haruhi-chan?" a middle-aged lady had suddenly approached them with flushed cheeks, she was looking worriedly between her and Tamaki.

Tamaki's sheepishly expression changed into a charming one immediately as he leaped in front of the flustered woman to hold her hand gently, "Oh I apologize if we were bothering you my lady," he expressed gingerly. "We are Haruhi's friends from school and this is the first time we've come to this lovely neighborhood to visit. We promise to be quieter~"

If she was flustered, the lady's face was now scarlet as she looked away from him shyly, "Oh it's no trouble at all!" she chuckled nervously. "I didn't know Haruhi had such attractive—" she stuttered. "I-I mean, lovely friends! Have fun!" she bid as she walked away with wobbling legs. Hatsumi knew that feeling too well.

"Hatsumi-senpai?" Haruhi suddenly voiced.

The round girl blinked when she noticed Haruhi next to her, Mori was gone.

"A-Ah! Haruhi, hello!" she greeted. "Sorry to appear without any warning, but I didn't know they didn't tell you in advance..." she glanced at the group and they immediately flinched for her gaze without any remorse.

"That's alright, you didn't know."

They shared a smile with each other, not realizing the moe aura that they sent towards the hosts, who flinched away while thinking the same thing: Adorable.

"It's so lovely so see my two beautiful daughters get along so well~" Tamaki sighed happily. "When a proud father like me gets to see his family al happy and loving, it's the best feeling in the world, better than any—"

"We're not listening to you anymore boss." Hikaru deadpanned as he followed everyone up the stairs to Haruhi's apartment.

"HEY! W-Wait for me!" he cried while running after them.

Standing in front of her door, Haruhi glared slightly at the boys, "If I let you guys peek inside will you leave?" she demanded.

"But we brought you sweets, Haru-chan!" Honey chirped as he stepped forward while holding his box up to her with shimmering eyes.

Hatsumi understood now the reason for the sweets, Haruhi glanced at the box and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, fine. Come in and sit down, but don't touch anything!" she ordered as she opened the door and stalked inside.

Hatsumi looked at Honey amazedly and he winked at her with her 'I told you so' expression.

"Gentleman!" Tamaki's voice stopped everyone. "Ladies first!" he scolded, smiling kindly at her.

No one complained as they stepped back to let her enter, but she squealed at his sudden remark. She knew he was a gentleman but she wasn't expecting their attention to be on her for such small thing.

"Thank you," she quickly said before walking inside, she just wanted to be out of their eyes.

They trailed after her quick enough, Takashi being the the last one to enter to close the door quietly. When Haruhi showed them the sitting room area, Hatsumi offered to help her with the groceries, but Haruhi politely refused saying that she was her guest.

When Hatsumi ended up finally sitting, Kaoru quickly installed himself next to her and Honey ended up sitting next to Takashi, at Hatsumi's right side in the table's corner. The table was a bit small so everyone had to snuggle a bit closer than usual, which Kaoru didn't mind: he could sniff Hatsumi's shampoo scent without any trouble.

"Are y-you too tight Kaoru?" she asked him when she saw him too close to her body.

"Uh?" he blinked and looked at her, he instantly gulped when he noticed that her face was _really_ close. He stared at her doe blue eyes without being able to look away, "Nah… it's cool." He scoffed and stared at his lap. "I don't hate it…" he mumbled.

Hikaru smirked at his brother.

* * *

"Oh that's right, senpai used to be a commoner too…" Hikaru suddenly said.

Everyone eyed Hatsumi, whom was spacing out in thin air.

.

.

.

"I wonder if she misses it…" Tamaki said.

"I'm sure she doesn't." Kaoru replied quickly.

"I'll be making tea then," Haruhi interrupted them rather loudly; she was annoyed and offended at the same time, and her tone made Tamaki flinch again.

"Would you like some help with that?" Hatsumi asked, popping her day-dreaming bubble, she had a long smile on her face, it seemed like it was automatic for her to ask such questions just to be helpful.

"No thank you senpai, like I said you're my guest here." Haruhi quickly dismissed kindly.

"Oh, if you're making tea," Hikaru started while he twisted around to grab something from his satchel, "here's some red tea my dad brought from Africa. Here," he handed a red and orange packet to the brunette, who seemed interested and thankful. "You can use it to go with the cakes."

"It smells nice, thank you!" she said.

"It's pretty good with milk tea, you have milk, right?" Kaoru added.

Haruhi seemed thoughtful.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?!" Tamaki barked before grabbing the twins and grab them to a corner of the room, which wasn't too far from the table… at all. "Haruhi's a commoner!" he whispered harshly, "She probably doesn't even have a teapot, and now you've gone and embarrassed her!"

Hatsumi covered half of her face in disbelief for her friend's ignorance. She looked at Haruhi for her reaction, but she was surprised when the girl was gone to already prepare the tea without even speaking. But the twins looked horrified with their new discover.

They went back to the seats feeling guilty and when Haruhi came back with a tray they immediately looked at her.

"Haruhi," Kaoru spoke first, his voice was shaky but apologetic. "You don't have to use the tea. We'll just have water…"

"Huh, really? But I already made it…" Haruhi deadpanned as she placed the tray in the middle of the table. She started pouring it in the eight unmatching cups carefully. She then carried the cups and arranged them in front of everyone with a small smile.

Honey took the opportunity to finally open the cake box, "Haru-chan, Sumi-chan, you guys can choose the cake first!" there were three varieties in it: chocolate, strawberry and mango.

"R-Really?" Hatsumi stuttered, eyeing the cakes with a sparkle on her eyes.

"We can choose?" Haruhi asked, hiding her temptation a little better.

"Yeah," Hikaru smirked. "I mean we eat like this all the tim—" he was cut when Tamaki and Kaoru both placed their hands on his mouth with horrified expressions.

"And even though Sumi-chan's rich now, she's my cake partner," Honey added with a sweet smile towards her, making her cheeks flush a bit.

She looked down at the box and finally decided.

"**I'll have the strawberry one, please/I guess I'll choose the strawberry one."**

Hatsumi and Haruhi eyed each other surprised, and then they giggled as if it was a private joke.

"Yay," he cheered as he passed two plates of the cakes at them. "You guys like strawberries too? Strawberry cake is my favorite kind of cake~!"

"Well I don't have a preference but I have to agreed that is on my top five of favorites~" Hatsumi chuckled.

'_Cute!' _Both Kaoru and Honey had to look away for their own good.

"Thank you for the cake Honey-senpai." Haruhi smiled at him.

"Hehe~" he grinned at her.

Everyone had now a piece of their cake but then suddenly Takashi picked his strawberries to the corner of his plate and placed one on Haruhi's and another on Hatsumi's place. Both girls blinked at him confusedly.

"You both like strawberries, right?" he said evenly while gazing at them.

Hatsumi smiled sheepishly at him, "That is so kind of you Takashi-senpai, thank you so much…"

"Yeah, thanks Mori-senpai." Haruhi added, also smiling bashfully at him.

The two didn't even noticed the twins along with Tamaki crying in agony in the background, or Hatsumi didn't notice the funny look Honey gave to his cousin, it was like almost… pride?

He smiled a little at the two before proceeding on munching on his own cake.

Haruhi took her first bite on her piece and her face melted happily, "I've never tasted anything so sweet and delicious…" she sighed.

Hatsumi nodded in approval, she was busy chewing; she happily decided to leave her strawberries for last. She licked the cream from her fork and savored the sweetness.

Honey's innocent eyes turned sharp before he began eating his cake quickly.

Finally, after when everyone was finished with their cake, there was some bliss of a moment before Honey talked.

"Ah~ my stomach's getting really hungry after that cake." He sighed happily.

Hatsumi was relieved that someone said it instead of her; she could have never admit that she was still hungry even after eating a piece of cake.

"Oh right," Hikaru glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's past noon already."

"No lunch yet?" the twins and Tamaki asked simultaneously at Haruhi.

Frankly, Hatsumi was surprised at their boldness, even after many times she had enough to learn her lesson about these boys. She shook her head with an affectionate smile.

"Lunch? Who said anything about lunch? I have nothing ready!" Haruhi asked annoyed.

Kyoya suddenly stood up, "That's to be expected," he said. "Since we're the ones dropping by out of the blue, we'll pay for the meal. How about we order your favorite sushi?" he suggested.

Hatsumi clapped, "That's a good idea."

Haruhi however, eyed him suspiciously. "I'm scared of the consequences of being treated by you…"

Hatsumi stopped clapping, and then she nodded her head agreeing with the brunette.

He smirked in amusement, "Don't worry," he said while whipping out a gleaming golden credit card. "The money's coming from the winning bid on you and Hatsumi's photos."

Hatsumi chocked and Haruhi sagged.

"Then wouldn't that make us the original payers anyway?!" Haruhi sighed, "Fine…" she straightened up. "I'll just go grab something from the market…"

"M-My photos…?" Hatsumi whined while looking at Kyoya.

He mercilessly smiled at her, "Did you say something?"

"We want to go to the market too!" the twins chorused.

"Yeah, Takashi and I wanna go~" Honey chimed.

"Well, I too want to see the market," Tamaki said as he hopped up. "I'd love to see how Haruhi spends her weekends!"

"It shall be interesting." Kyoya said, still ignoring the hurtful Hatsumi that feels like she's been lied to.

"Hmm… I guess… I miss being in one. Now mama just sends someone to bring the groceries…" she said a bit dejectedly.

"Cheer up senpai~" Kaoru placed a shoulder on her head, "You can show me what you used to buy when you were a commoner too!"

"I wanna see Sumi-chan's favorite commoner food as well!" Honey giggled while standing by her side.

Takashi nodded, "Ah."

Haruhi sighed heavily, "Alright _fine_, let's go get this over with then."

Soon everyone left the apartment and descended the stairs, only to Haruhi to stay behind and close the door. But she noticed that Tamaki was still inside, in front of her late mother's shrine. With a blink, she walked back in and towards him.

* * *

**A/N: GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP FOR THE SAKE OF THIS STORY.**

**In which chapter of the manga should I start to precede this story after the anime's final episode? Because when I said I was thinking on continuing this story with the manga, I meant it.**


End file.
